A Teia
by CruciareMors
Summary: Eles não sabem, mas têm algo em comum. Grupos de pessoas completamente diferentes vêem os seus caminhos cruzados numa teia de intrigas. As conclusões são imprevisíveis e irão alterar uma história que todos julgam conhecer. HG RHr. PreDeathly Hallows.
1. Prólogo

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**PRÓLOGO**

**Reino Unido, 1997**

"Mãe! Pai! Cheguei!"

Charles Morrissey chegou a casa com um sorriso estampado nos lábios. Mal podia esperar para dar a notícia aos pais – o seu grande sonho – e o deles – poderia agora ser concretizado. Estava tudo ali, naquela abençoada carta.

Secretamente, Charles estava grato por ir deixar o país. Aquela bolsa de estudo caíra do céu – e agora podia finalmente visitar um outro país enquanto fazia algo de que gostava. Claro que iria sentir saudades dos pais e do irmão, ainda tão pequeno, mas nunca iria chegar a lado algum sem qualquer tipo de sacrifício. Andrew Morrissey era a luz dos olhos de Charles. Com um ano de idade, podia facilmente ser tomado por seu filho, se bem que Charles cumprisse apenas dezassete anos. Enquanto os pais trabalhavam na loja de mobiliário que tanto se esforçavam por manter, Charles brincava com o irmão mais novo, vigiava o seu sono enquanto revia apontamentos, e esforçava-se ao máximo por desempenhar o papel de irmão babado – o que, claro, conseguia na perfeição.

Não, não era certamente por deixar a família que tanto adorava que o jovem queria deixar o Reino Unido. De facto, ele tentara arranjar maneira de os levar consigo, face à sucessão de coisas estranhas que ali se passavam, mas os pais haviam recusado, apegados como eram à terra natal.

Carlotta Morrissey saía agora da cozinha. Baixa e magra, pareceria ter retornado à infância, não fossem as rugas prematuras que lhe sulcavam o rosto e o modo com que andava ligeiramente curvada, numa pose que em tudo denotava cansaço. O seu rosto abriu-se num sorriso ao ver o filho mais velho.

"Charlie, até que enfim! Estava a ver que nunca mais chegavas! Anda sentar-te à mesa, filho, ainda estamos a almoçar..."

Charles seguiu a mãe até à cozinha, um dos seus pontos preferidos da casa. Pequenina e acolhedora, era constituída por um pequeno balcão de mármore ao longo da parede oposta à porta, um pequeno armário para guardar os utensílios, as indispensáveis máquinas de lavar e uma mesa velha, de madeira, com quatro cadeiras à volta. Numa delas, o seu pai refastelava-se com o manjar cozinhado pela mulher. Charles tomou uma das cadeiras vazias enquanto Carlotta se atarefava a pôr mais um lugar à mesa e a servir-lhe uma pratada descomunal de costeletas, assumindo depois o seu lugar à mesa e voltando ao seu prato. William dirigiu-se ao filho por entre duas garfadas:

"Que cara é essa, Charles? Da última vez que te vi assim tinhas começado o namoro com aquela rapariga, a Celia." Fez um ar desaprovador. "Que se passa agora?"

Charles sorriu ainda mais amplamente em resposta, o que fez o seu austero pai carregar o sobrolho em forma de desaprovação.

"Se tu, por algum acaso, não conseguires essa tua bolsa por causa desses teus namoricos, eu nem sei o que te..." William calou-se ao ver o filho levantar a mão como que pedindo-lhe para parar.

"O pai tocou no ponto-chave. _A bolsa_. Já recebi a resposta à candidatura."

O ambiente em torno da mesa mudou de um momento para o outro. De um ápice, William e Carlotta estavam debruçados sobre a mesa, expectantes, desejando ouvir as palavras da boca do filho.

"Consegui a bolsa."

Carlotta deu um grito e atirou-se para os braços do filho, lágrimas de alegria a escorrerem-lhe pela face. William sorria agora abertamente, em sinal de aprovação. Até Andrew, sentado na sua cadeirinha, parecia adivinhar o contentamento da família com aquela notícia, esboçando um sorriso de orelha a orelha daqueles que só os bebés conseguem esboçar. Charles, rindo, pegou no irmãozinho ao colo, o que despoletou uma série de gargalhadinhas pela parte do pequeno. Entretanto, Carlotta, excitada, já se encontrava dependurada no telefone a contar a novidade a uma das suas amigas. O jovem voltou-se ao sentir alguém a tocar-lhe no ombro, deparando-se com o pai.

" Olha lá filho, diz-me uma coisa... tu e essa Celia, vocês ainda namoram?"

Charles riu-se. "Já não, pai. Chegámos à conclusão que somos muito melhores amigos que namorados" fez um sorriso embaraçado. "Mas porque pergunta?"

William fez uma cara desanimada. "É pena. Tinha ar de ser muito boa mocinha..." e, ignorando o ar de incredulidade do filho, deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas e saiu para ir ao café contar a nova a quem o quisesse ouvir.

XoX

O céu estrelado em que resplandecia a Lua em quarto crescente, aliado à temperatura amena de Verão, fazia daquela noite uma noite de sonho. Ou faria, se não fossem as circunstâncias.

Em vez de servir de cenário a uma qualquer cena de amor entre um casal apaixonado, o luar banhava os corpos espalhados pelo jardim, maioritariamente crianças e idosos, embora se pudesse avistar aqui e ali um homem de meia-idade e até alguns homens e mulheres jovens. Mesmo assim, um grande grupo de pessoas ainda se atarefava a identificar os mortos e incapacitados e a ajudar os poucos que, por milagre, tinham escapado à fúria dos homens e criaturas causadoras da devastação. Do outro lado do jardim, uma grande tenda fumegava ainda.

A poucos metros, uma jovem e bela mulher vestida de branco puro soluçava no chão, agarrando o corpo frágil de uma menina que, embora estivesse ainda viva, já não a podia ouvir. Junto a ela, e com um ar de dor estampado no rosto, ajoelhava-se um homem, também ele ainda jovem, de cabelos cor de fogo e com cicatrizes que lhe sulcavam a face de outro modo perfeita. Harry desviou deles o olhar; nem Bill nem Fleur mereciam tamanha desgraça, principalmente naquele que devia ser o dia mais feliz das suas vidas. A raiva escaldou-lhe no peito de tal forma que lhe vieram lágrimas aos olhos – estava na altura de fazer alguma coisa.

Voltou-se, sentindo uma presença atrás de si e, empunhando a varinha à altura dos olhos do possível agressor, lançou um poderoso feitiço de atordoar na sua direcção. O desejo de fazer aquela pessoa em farrapos evaporou-se assim que deu por si a olhar para a cara da mais nova dos Weasley, que caíra inanimada no chão. Com uma expressão culpada no rosto, Harry baixou-se e reanimou-a de imediato. Ginny gemeu baixinho e sentou-se, esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça.

"Se eu não soubesse da tua vida, pensaria que estás a ficar paranóico", resmungou, mas faltava-lhe a habitual graça por detrás das palavras, aquela ironia que ele tanto apreciava nela e que, ao mesmo tempo, era capaz de o exasperar profundamente. Harry sentiu um aperto no coração por a ver assim. Sim, já era altura de meter mãos ao trabalho. Os dois jovens começaram a caminhar, afastando-se da destruição e morte que os angustiava a ambos. Harry olhou aquela que considerava ainda sua namorada nos olhos. Havia ali qualquer coisa de feroz, completamente animalesco, algo que tanto o entristeceu como lhe deu forças.

"Algum de vocês...?"

"Não, só a Gabrielle. A avó do Neville também, acho eu, e, de resto, parece-me que não conheço ninguém..." a expressão de infelicidade e ódio estampada na cara de Ginny deixava bem claro que pouco lhe importava, naquele momento, a identidade das vítimas. Harry reconheceu a mesma raiva cega que ele próprio sentia, um desejo quase incontrolável de vingar cada uma daquelas pessoas independentemente da sua identidade. Pegou-lhe na mão.

"Os feridos já foram todos transportados para S. Mungo?" perguntou.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça. "Os... Os mortos estão a ser levados para o Ministério, para serem identificados..." disse numa voz mortificada, esboçando um gesto vago na direcção dos oficiais do Ministério da Magia presentes no local. E depois, parecendo recordar-se, "Os meus pais pedem-te autorização para utilizarmos Grimmauld Place como refúgio provisório, pelo menos até repararmos a Toca...".

Harry silenciou-a com um gesto. "É claro que podem, nem precisavam de perguntar. Continua a ser o Quartel-General, de qualquer modo, por isso mais vale que estejam bem no seio da Ordem..." interrompeu-se quando Ginny estacou, uma expressão de tristeza ainda maior a ensombrar-lhe o rosto.

"Vocês vão partir, não vão? Tu, a Hermione e o meu irmão... Vão partir hoje..."

Harry olhou-a, desamparado. "Era o que estava nos nossos planos, sim, mas agora..." calou-se, revivendo novamente o ataque que, apesar de não ser inesperado, ainda assim os apanhara a todos desprevenidos. Ginny, porém, parecia não querer que ele acabasse a frase.

"Por favor, Harry... só mais um dia..." pediu. "Desculpa, sou uma fraca... sou uma fraca..." e, agarrando-se a ele, deixou por fim cair as lágrimas que a tanto custo tentara manter. O rapaz envolveu-a nos braços e apertou-a contra si.

E ali ficaram os dois, abraçados, possivelmente imaginando, mas sem poderem saber que o seu tormento ainda mal começara.

XoX

Leyla ajeitou por uma última vez o cabelo castanho em frente ao espelho, sentindo-se mais nervosa do que alguma vez se havia sentido. Não era todos os dias que se conhecia a nossa mãe biológica, afinal de contas.

Não que os seus pais adoptivos não a tivessem criado com todo o carinho que possuíam, claro. Desde pequenina, Leyla sempre soubera que era adoptada e, desde que os pais lhe haviam confiado essa informação, sempre tivera um desejo insaciável de conhecer a mãe biológica, de falar com ela. Nunca imaginara, porém, que isso fosse possível, razão pela qual se encontrava ainda algo incrédula por lhe ser fornecida esta oportunidade aos dezoito anos de idade e quase após outros tantos de espera.

Ao som do toque da campainha, a jovem sentou-se direita como um fuso, olhando a sua face espantada no espelho. Após o choque inicial, contudo, levantou-se de um salto e correu pelo corredor na direcção das escadas. No piso térreo já se ouviam as vozes dos seus pais a cumprimentar a recém-chegada.

Leyla acorreu à sala de estar, onde as visitas eram normalmente recebidas, e estacou na ombreira da porta. Acabara de receber a primeira surpresa da tarde.

Sentada num dos modestos sofás da salinha encontrava-se uma mulher de meia-idade. No entanto, qualquer semelhança ao que Leyla imaginara que seria a aparência da sua mãe ficava-se por aí. A senhora em questão era baixa, roliça e possuía, na sua generalidade, a aparência de um sapo. O seu gosto no que tocava ao vestuário era, no mínimo, duvidoso, escolhendo modelos e cores que em nada a favoreciam, e usava uma fitinha no topo do cabelo de rato da cor do casaco de malha que trazia vestido. A mulher voltou-se ao ouvir o som dos passos da jovem.

"Tú debes ser Leyla. Mi nombre es Dolores Umbridge. Placer en conocerte." Disse na língua materna, estendendo uma das suas mãozinhas sapudas que a filha apertou, sem fôlego, murmurando um fraco "Lo placer es todo mío, señora".

"Toma alguma coisa, Ms Umbridge?" ofereceu Mrs Rojas, a mãe adoptiva de Leyla.

"Apreciaria um chá, se não for muito incómodo..." foi a resposta de Umbridge. Mrs Rojas retirou-se discretamente para a cozinha, deixando mãe e filha reunidas com o marido.

"Vamos, querida, conta-me coisas sobre ti" pediu Umbridge em Inglês. Leyla notou o sorriso estranho que lhe brincava na boca de sapo, mas depressa esse facto caiu no esquecimento na pressa de lhe contar a sua vida, de partilhar com ela os momentos de felicidade e de tristeza que ela havia perdido. As horas passaram e a tarde dava lugar à noite quando finalmente Leyla fez uma pausa na sua narrativa. "Peço desculpa, preciso de utilizar os lavabos. Não me demoro nada..." e, com isto, saiu da sala, decidida a voltar o mais depressa possível.

Ao descer as escadas para o piso térreo, porém, ouviu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. O pai adoptivo conversava com Ms Umbridge num tom de voz baixo e grave, como se receasse ser ouvido. Curiosa, Leyla aproximou-se para ouvir melhor.

"... Não lhe posso dar o cheque agora, já lhe disse..." murmurava ele.

"Esqueceu-se foi de me dizer que a rapariga falava pelos cotovelos, não foi, _señor_ Rojas? Sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?"

"Ms Umbridge..."

"Quero um acréscimo no pagamento. Não estava previsto ter de perder aqui uma tarde inteira nesta _fantochada_..."

"Perdão!" insurgiu-se Mr Rojas. "A Leyla, quer queira quer não, é sua filha, madame. Não tem o direito de falar assim dela..."

Umbridge fungou com desprezo. "Ora, podia ser o próprio Merlin reencarnado que a minha opinião não mudaria! Aliás, para quem quer que eu trate a _sua_ filha tão bem, o senhor não dá um exemplo adequado, pois não?"

"Eu só quero que ela esteja feliz..."

"E afinal trata-a como uma bonequinha de trapos, fomenta-lhe ilusões absurdas! Com a idade dela, já devia ter percebido há muito tempo que eu nunca quis ter nada a ver com ela... Muggle nojenta" acrescentou a mulher com asco na voz.

Foi a gota de água final. Chorando silenciosamente, Leyla afastou-se da porta da sala de estar, confusa e enojada pelo que acabara de ouvir. Num repente, a raiva que sentia veio ao de cima, aliada ao ódio que agora sentia pelas três outras pessoas presentes na casa. A jovem abriu a porta da rua e saiu, atirando com ela com quantas forças tinha e jurando nunca mais tornar a por lá os pés.

**N/A:** Um pequeno "cheirinho" do passado. **O resto da história passa-se 6 anos depois destas cenas.** Por favor, COMENTEM! É mesmo muito importante para mim. Por favor? Aviso desde já que trato toda a gente por tu, por isso espero que não se importem. E não fiquem na sombra! BOTÃOZINHO ROXO! IMEDIATAMENTE:) Nem que seja para dizer que a história não vale nada! Okay:D

- CM


	2. Aparências

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

"CALEM-ME ESSA MERDA!"

Era uma manhã de Domingo, no Surrey. Little Whinging acordara há já algumas horas. Bem, a maior parte da vila, pelo menos.

O número dez de Magnolia Crescent era a excepção que confirmava a regra. Nesse preciso momento, a benjamim do grupo de residentes resolvera presentear os colegas e amigos com a música oficialmente escolhida pelo grupo como a mais pirosa da história da Humanidade. Em altos berros. E, claro, após uma noite… agitada, por assim dizer.

O autor de tão expressivo protesto descia as escadas com ar de quem apenas deseja encontrar um buraco para enterrar a cabeça por toda a eternidade. Gary Smith era um jovem de vinte e seis anos, e uma ave rara entre o grupo. Era o único que ali residia por puro capricho – o pai, influente homem de negócios, pagava-lhe os intermináveis estudos, sem suspeitar que o filho dava um uso completamente diferente ao dinheiro que recebia. Havia agora um ano, Gary rebelara-se contra ele e deixara a casa para ir viver naquela república de estudantes – onde, claro, tinha um estatuto privilegiado, desde a ter uma casa de banho só para si, ao acesso sem restrições ao armário das bebidas. Algo de que voltara a dispor na noite passada, com resultados algo pitorescos.

"Bom dia também para ti, 'mor" atirou-lhe Jenna com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Gostaste da musiquinha que escolhi especialmente para ti?" o final da frase foi dito de detrás do balcão, onde se refugiara para escapar ao tomate voador que o colega fizera questão de lhe atirar. "Uh, que mau humor…" e voltou à sua tarefa de preparar o pequeno-almoço sem mais delongas.

Gary, esse, sentou-se à mesa com a cabeça entre as mãos. "Não há por aí alguma coisa para o mal-estar?"

Jenna olhou-o, divertida. "Estás um bocado atrasado, pá. Agora diz-se ressaca, não 'mal-estar'… e, agora que perguntas, tenho a ligeira impressão de que nos rebentaste com o stock…" Passando por ele, dirigiu-se ao armário mais próximo e abriu-o, vasculhando o conteúdo. "Yep… nem uma caixinha para amostra. Acho que vais ter de aguentar, 'mor…" e, abrindo os olhos de forma sugestiva, deu a volta à mesa para acabar o seu bacon com ovos.

"Humm, que cheirinho é este, Jenny? Ah, bacon!" disse uma voz vinda da porta. Nenhum deles precisou de levantar o olhar para perceber quem falava. A voz de Leigh Thompson era inconfundível. Conseguia ser, ao mesmo tempo, rouca e melodiosa, um pouco irritante até. Tal como a personalidade do seu dono. Leigh era alguém que levava a ordem e a responsabilidade ao extremo. Por outras palavras, o cidadão perfeito. Perfeito demais, na opinião dos seus colegas de alojamento.

Leigh entrava agora na cozinha, com um sorrisinho estampado no rosto. "Desculpem" disse ele "nem vos disse bom-dia. Acho que a perspectiva de um manjar tão divinal logo de manhã interferiu com a minha boa educação…" e, sentando-se no seu lugar na mesa, começou a sua rotina matinal de ajustar o prato e os talheres milimetricamente no contexto da mesa, para desespero de Gary, que enterrou de imediato a cabeça no prato vazio com um "pam!". O colega lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

"Sabes que isso demonstra uma tremenda falta de educação, não sabes, Gary?"

Se os olhares matassem, teria sido esse o momento em que o grande Leigh Thompson teria caído morto. "Não achas que é demasiado cedo para começares com essas merdas, Thompson? Dá um espaço, por amor de Deus!" e encolheu-se quando a sua cabeça lhe lembrou exactamente o porquê de precisar daqueles comprimidos anti-ressaca. Isto, claro, não passou desapercebido ao visado.

"E, por falar em falta de educação, o estardalhaço (sim, que não tem outro nome) que fizeste ontem até altas horas da madrugada foi de uma rudeza sem precedentes…"

"Fala Inglês, meu…"

"Deixa-me acabar, se fazes favor. Como eu ia dizer antes de me interromperes, espero que isto não volte a suceder, Gary. Eu não sei nem me interessa aquilo que fazes nos teus tempos livres, mas não tolero que isso interfira com a _minha_ vida, percebeste?..."

"Oh, vá lá, é fim de semana…"

"É o tempo que eu utilizo para pôr em dia todos os meus apontamentos…"

Gary fez um ruído grosseiro e murmurou "Como se não fizesses isso todos os dias…", mas calou-se imediatamente ao ver o olhar que o outro se lançava.

"Deixa-me acabar. Como se não bastasse isso (e já é muito, porque, sabes, ainda há gente que tem de se esforçar nos estudos para ser alguém na vida), ainda vais interferir com o repouso de toda a gente, Gary!..."

"Prontinho!" anunciou Jenna do seu canto, onde permanecera calmamente durante o duelo verbal que tivera lugar à mesa. "E, antes que te mandes ao ar com o marrão, deixa que te diga que também não gostei nadinha daquela cena de ontem, Gary. Especialmente quando decidiste mandar com os _bibelots_ pela janela às quatro da manhã…" e sentou-se, também ela, à mesa, entre os dois rapazes. "Embora a parte da _Macarena_ tenha sido gira…" acrescentou ela, com uma tentativa falhada para esconder um sorriso. Gary corou até à raiz dos cabelos. O que se notava bastante na sua pele de qualidade nórdica, diga-se de passagem.

"Ele bem que podia ser contratado para palhaço num circo, não podia?"

Os três jovens saltaram de susto perante esta interrupção inesperada. Leigh foi o primeiro a recompor-se. "Bom dia, Leyla. Dormiste bem?"

A recém-chegada olhou-o com algo semelhante a desprezo ao sentar-se. "Achas que eu podia dormir bem com aquele bronco," e apontou para Gary, "a fazer um chinfrim medonho pela casa inteira? Claro que _não_ dormi bem, Leigh. Passa-me os ovos com presunto."

" 'Se faz favor' também se cá usa, não?" murmurou Jenna entredentes. Leyla não deu qualquer sinal de ter ouvido o comentário, servindo-se de uma quantidade enorme de ovos com presunto. Jenna, sentada à sua frente, não se conteve.

"Não te esqueças que somos seis, 'tá, _babe_? Não és a única pessoa nesta casa…"

Leyla mostrou-se impassível. "Se faltar, compra-se mais. Já está na altura de o nosso menino rico de serviço pôr o dinheiro do papá em melhor uso, já que foi papalvo o suficiente para não o chupar enquanto pôde…" e, puxando os cabelos da frente dos olhos, principiou a comer sem esperar por ninguém, ignorando os olhares que os restantes ocupantes da mesa lhe deitavam. O gelo foi quebrado pela chegada do restante par de habitantes da casa, um rapaz e uma rapariga, ambos aparentando vinte e poucos anos, ambos com cabelo negro asa de corvo, ambos de estatura média. Até a cor dos olhos era igual: castanho-claro em ambos os casos. Era na forma de vestir que se notavam as maiores diferenças: enquanto ela usava roupa simples e conservadora, ele optara por uma aparência mais descontraída. Leyla lançou-lhe um olhar depreciativo. "Sabes que pareces um maltrapilho, não sabes, Charles?"

O rapaz sorriu afavelmente. "Como poderia esquecer-me, se me perguntas isso todas as manhãs? Mas deixa estar… ah, obrigado, Jenny… porque ninguém se queixa, nem no trabalho nem na universidade. E, de qualquer maneira…"

"O mundo não vai passar a ser melhor se eu vestir roupa catita, pois não?" recitou Celia do outro lado de Leyla. Charles e Leyla lançaram-lhe ambos olhares apreciativos. "Oh, vá lá…" resmungou ela, tomando a frigideira das mãos de Charles, que acabara de encher o prato. "Vocês têm a mesma conversa todas as manhãs!".

Charles sorriu. "Ao menos ainda há alguém que presta atenção ao que eu digo, valha-nos isso… n'é?" concluiu ele, com o olhar pousado em Gary. Este mexeu-se na cadeira, desconfortável. "Que é que eu te tinha dito sobre moderação, pá?"

"Pelo menos lembra-se de tudo" troçou Jenna "Que foi?" acrescentou ela quando Celia lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. "O Gary não é desses que andam por aí a tentar descobrir o que é que fizeram no dia anterior, pois não?"

Charles, esse, perdera a cor. De um salto, levantou-se da mesa. "Perdi o apetite." Disse automaticamente. "Vou dar uma volta." E, sem mais delongas, percorreu a cozinha e o Hall em grandes passadas e saiu, batendo com a porta. Após lançar um olhar furibundo na direcção de Jenna, Celia apressou-se a agarrar num casaco e seguiu-lhe os passos.

Na cozinha instalara-se um silêncio sepulcral. Finalmente, Jenna murmurou "Meti a pata na poça, não foi?"

Gary bufou para o prato. "Pata na poça? Miúda, tu acabaste foi de te afogar!".

Jenna enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos e suspirou, desalentada.

XoX

"Vernon, querido, queres mais bacon?" perguntou Petunia, fazendo sinal à criada.

O número quatro de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, era aquilo a que se podia chamar o apogeu da felicidade. Pessoas influentes, cidadãos exemplares, e pais extremosos, os Dursleys bem podiam ser considerados o casal exemplar pelos cidadãos da zona. Se a isto juntássemos o sucesso que a firma de Vernon e Dudley Dursley, Grunnings, fazia no mercado – o que lhes dava suficiente poderio económico para poderem viver de uma forma bastante confortável – nada parecia poder afectar o casal Dursley e o seu filho. Especialmente desde há cinco anos para cá.

O filho do casal, Dudley, não acabara o curso de gestão empresarial, o que, porém, não o impedira de conseguir um lugar na administração de Grunnings, passando por cima de nomes altamente qualificados, conceituados mesmo. Aprendia agora o ofício de seu pai – nomeadamente, contratar bons profissionais para a área financeira e engenheiros de qualidade excepcional e deixá-los fazer o seu esplêndido trabalho enquanto pai e filho gozavam da magnífica vista que os seus escritórios proporcionavam para o centro da agitada Londres.

Porém, e apesar de os negócios irem de vento em popa, toda a gente desconfiava de que havia ali mais qualquer coisa. A família Dursley aparentava sinais exteriores de riqueza alarmantes – e ninguém conseguia explicar como podiam eles dar tantas festas de alto gabarito apenas com o dinheiro gerado por uma empresa. No entanto, e como os habitantes daquela rua se contavam entre a gente influente da zona metropolitana de Londres, ninguém se queixava, ninguém queria saber. Pois iriam eles denunciar aqueles que traziam benefícios à vila?

Naquele momento, os três Dursleys estavam reunidos à volta da mesa, a desfrutar de um pequeno-almoço à inglesa preparado pela criada da família, uma senhora de meia-idade e aspecto austero chamada Beatrice. Não deixava de ser curioso que, aos vinte e cinco anos, Dudley Dursley vivesse ainda com os pais, no luxo do agora expandido e remodelado número quatro. Não que _ele_ se queixasse.

"Não, obrigado, minha querida. Já comi o suficiente para derrotar sozinho um regimento" respondeu Vernon Dursley, soltando de seguida uma risadinha perante aquilo que ele julgava ser uma deliciosa piada. Foi, claro, imitado de imediato pela esposa e o filho, ambos com sorrisos claramente forçados estampados nas suas caras. Petunia usava um lencinho de linho branco para ocultar aquilo que, aos olhos do marido, era uma risadinha polida. No entanto, ao fim de um momento, o amplo sorriso desapareceu da sua cara como se nunca tivesse sequer existido, dando lugar a uma expressão completamente neutral, com que se dirigiu à criada. "Pode levar, então, Beatrice. E não se esqueça de pedir a Mr Clarks que nos venha tratar do jardim. Dei ontem uma vista de olhos naquilo; até ervas daninhas tem! Ainda bem que despedi aquela incompetente, fazia tudo menos o que devia… bem que pode voltar lá para aquele antro onde vive com aqueles amigos de que ela tanto falava, sabe-se lá o que para ali vai, Virgem Santíssima… então, Beatrice? Vai ficar aí o dia todo?"

Beatrice apressou-se a levantar a mesa do pequeno-almoço sem comentários, embora os seus lábios estivessem estranhamente comprimidos e o seu queixo mais proeminente do que o usual. Entretanto, pai e filho levantavam-se das respectivas cadeiras, conversando sobre assuntos da empresa, e dirigiam-se para a sala, virando costas à mesa. Nenhum deles estava, consequentemente, em posição de observar a breve troca de olhares entre as duas mulheres.

XoX

O número doze de Grimmauld Place, Londres, há muito que recebia hóspedes algo… fora do comum, digamos. A qualidade desses mesmos hóspedes, porém, parecia ter tendência a deteriorar-se desde o agora longínquo ano de 1998 – o ano em que a casa vira pela última vez uma família ali reunida. Uma família que dali não saíra intacta, é preciso dizê-lo, mas que no auge da sua luta levara consigo uma parte do tecto sob o qual se abrigara a título provisório em tempos de guerra, quando aquela que fora em tempos a sua legítima casa caíra nas mãos dos senhores do terror e da devastação. Mal sabiam eles que o destino se repetiria ali, deixando-os ao Deus-dará e entregues à luta por uma sobrevivência que parecia agora remota. Desde aí, a casa vira apenas o outro lado da guerra – um conjunto de homens e mulheres de ambição desmedida, que lutavam por ideais há muito denominados bárbaros na esperança de, um dia, os poderem restaurar definitivamente e moldar o mundo a seu gosto. Um conjunto de guerreiros que não olhava a meios para atingir os fins.

Mas também esse tempo passara e, com ele, findara uma época de caos para os mundos. As duas facções assistiram, em êxtase, a uma batalha que traçou os destinos de todos aqueles que ainda lutavam pela vitória. Ninguém se moveu quando a luz de esmeralda fez tombar alguém que nunca tinha feito por merecer a vida. Ninguém reagiu quando o seu opositor caiu vítima de uma maldição que lhe não era destinada e o destino se repetiu mais uma vez ali, no último refúgio da Luz. E, quando a verdade os atingiu a todos e a luta recomeçou, foi a Luz quem dominou e venceu, pois só a Luz tinha de assegurar que o seu líder, aquele para quem tanto a vida como a morte haviam sido injustas, não ficava injustiçado, pois só Ela juntava agora as forças que, por tantas vezes, haviam faltado para acabar de vez com aquela guerra.

Os apoiantes da força Negra que sobreviveram fugiram; como ratos, enfiaram-se nos mais estreitos buracos para evitar o castigo infligido aos seus camaradas de guerra. E a ordem voltou a reinar quando tudo parecia perdido. A vida voltara ao normal, as facções foram lentamente esquecidas, e a casa, abandonada.

E agora, em 2003, a porta abria-se pela primeira vez em cinco anos, deixando entrar um raio de sol que inundou a escuridão.

**N/A:** COMENTEM! Nem que seja para dizer que isto não vale nada... se bem que eu prefira saber porquê! xD Uma coisa que eu tenho curiosidade em saber é se há demasiados OCs e OOCs. Outra é se o estilo de escrita é demasiado "chato". Opiniões, SFF? ;)

Até ao próximo capítulo!

- CM


	3. Do Passado e do Futuro

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**Aviso!!!** Há SLASH neste capítulo! É só um pouquinho, mas se têm alguma coisa contra, não leiam a parte final, ou seja, o terceiro excerto. EU AVISEI.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

Molly Weasley atarefava-se em volta da cozinha, fazendo os últimos preparativos para o aniversário do único neto, François. Era raro, nestes dias, ver a família reunida. O final da guerra, que trouxera a alegria à sua comunidade, não trouxera nada senão angústia à família, fazendo com que cada um seguisse o seu rumo mais rapidamente do que seria de esperar. A perda, de Charlie primeiro, em Grimmauld Place, e Harry depois, às mãos da Força Negra, deixara marcas indeléveis, mas fora o caso de Fred aquele que constituíra o golpe de misericórdia para os Weasleys.

Cerca de dois meses após a batalha final, bem no seio da Londres feiticeira, a estação de King's Cross fora atacada por aqueles que restavam de entre o círculo íntimo de Voldemort. A estação, milagrosamente, não fora muito danificada, permitindo uma reparação relativamente rápida. Aqueles que se encontravam dentro dela, contudo, não tiveram a mesma sorte. As chamas devoraram as máquinas que chegavam e as pessoas que dentro delas se encontravam de igual modo, enquanto que aqueles fora do seu alcance eram apanhados e sujeites a feitiços bárbaros. No meio da confusão, alguns conseguiram escapar, quer fosse por fugirem ou por estarem já demasiado feridos para servirem de brinquedo aos Devoradores da Morte. Fred, infelizmente, não fora um deles.

Lágrimas escorreram pela face de Molly ao pensar no filho. Fred fora posto sob o efeito de um qualquer tipo de feitiço que lhe causara demência, um feitiço de tal forma negro que nenhum dos Curandeiros do Hospital de S. Mungo pudera fazer alguma coisa para reverter o estrago causado. O jovem vivia agora permanentemente no hospital, na mesma ala que os pais de Neville Longbottom, numa cadeira de rodas. Todos os dias, recebia a visita de pelo menos um membro da família, algo que o parecia deixar satisfeito. Tendo perdido a capacidade de se expressar verbalmente, Fred recorria agora a gestos e, por vezes, à escrita, embora mal conseguisse pegar na pena e desenhar uma só letra. A sua compreensão daquilo que se passava à sua volta também ficara bastante alterada. O jovem era agora incapaz de compreender frases complexas, e muitas vezes parecia só captar palavras soltas daquilo que lhe era dito. Havia dias em que se alheava de tudo e todos e ficava especado a olhar para uma parede branca, fazendo pequenos ruídos com a garganta e ostentando expressões que alternavam entre o pânico e o reconhecimento.

O bater de uma porta despertou Molly para a realidade a tempo de ver que a carne se estava a queimar. Apressando-se a remediar a situação com um golpe de varinha, olhou para a porta a tempo de ver o filho mais novo e a mulher.

"Hum! Que cheirinho é este, mãe?" perguntou Ron, lambendo os lábios em antecipação e fazendo uma tentativa para se apoderar da colher de pau usada pela mãe para provar a comida e recebendo em torno uma palmadinha na mão por parte da companheira.

"Maneiras! Tu nunca te vais emendar, pois não?" perguntou ela com um sorriso afectuoso.

"Acho que ambas sabemos a resposta, minha querida" sorriu Molly. "Mas sentem-se, meus queridos, sentem-se que eu já estou mesmo a acabar! Onde estão os outros?"

"Na sala" respondeu Hermione prontamente, encaminhando-se na direcção do aparador. "Ora... quantos somos?" perguntou para ninguém em especial, tentando contar mentalmente todos os presentes.

"Oh, querida, deixa-te estar, senta-te lá..." apressou-se Molly a dizer, tirando-lhe os pratos das mãos e encaminhando-a para o seu lugar à mesa, ao lado do marido (o qual, diga-se, mostrava já alguns sinais de impaciência), apressou-se a dispô-los nos devidos lugares. Os restantes ocupantes da casa, entretanto, atraídos pelo cheiro da comida, entravam agora na cozinha.

"Oi! O que é temos aqui?" perguntou Bill, pegando na tampa da panela para murmurar de seguida uma praga quando esta lhe queimou a mão. Fleur acorreu logo para o lado do marido, eliminando qualquer sinal de queimadura com um toque de varinha e uma sílaba sussurrada. "Frrancamente, Bill, serrá quê nunca vais apprendê?"

O marido fez uma expressão embaraçada e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Eu só queria ver o que era o almoço..."

"Sim, tu queres sempre ver o que é o almoço, meu. Qualquer dia dou-te uma poção anti-queimaduras nos anos; por este andar, vais gastar a varinha da nossa _querida_ Fleur num instante!" George teve de se baixar após o comentário para escapar ao feitiço silenciador do irmão que, no entanto, exibia um sorriso quando se dirigiu à mulher. "Por falar em anos, onde está o François?"

"A dorrmirr lá en cima, no berçárriô." Respondeu ela, sentando-se à mesa. "Onde estão a Ginnie ê o Perrcie? Elês vêm, não vêm?"

Foi Molly, que se atarefava agora a servir o marido (contra a vontade deste, diga-se de passagem), quem respondeu. "A Ginny vai chegar um pouco atrasada, parece que houve um caso urgente no hospital que a atrasou um pouco. Disse para irmos comendo," apressou-se ela a acrescentar ao ver a cara alarmada de Ron. "Ela deve estar a aparecer aí não tarda nada, de qualquer modo. Mas o Percy não vem. Disse que tinha um caso novo para investigar, uma coisa importante, e vai estar uns dias fora. Ai, aquele rapaz..." suspirou, sentando-se finalmente e enchendo o seu prato. Os filhos atacavam já as respectivas doses com gosto.

George fez um som esquisito com a garganta. "Um caso para investigar? _Num departamento menor?_ Oh, vá lá, mãe. A única coisa que ele faz é assinar montanhas de papelada e engordar sentado à secretária. Não há _nada _para fazer no Departamento de Cooperação Financeira, os Goblins tratam de tudo!"

Ninguém respondeu; todos estavam demasiado concentrados na refeição para prestar atenção ao que estava a ser dito. O som de uma porta a bater despertou-os a todos para o que se desenrolava à sua volta e, no momento seguinte, a única filha do casal entrava na cozinha com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Olá, olá, boa tarde... Não deixa estar, Hermione, eu posso passar por aqui... Oi, mãe, que cheirinho bom!" Ginny sentou-se no seu lugar à mesa e serviu-se de uma dose industrial, ignorando os protestos de Ron de que não ia sobrar comida para repetir. "Onde é que está o meu adorado Percy?" perguntou sarcasticamente. Todos os presentes sabiam que, embora Ginny tivesse perdoado as acções de Percy para com o antigo namorado nos tempos em que este estivera em confronto directo com o Ministério, ela não esquecera nem um segundo das mesmas, o que se manifestava mais intensamente quando ele faltava àquilo que ela considerava serem os deveres para com a sua família. Especialmente após o final da guerra.

Ginny, no entanto, não precisou de uma resposta; pegando no garfo e na faca, principiou a comer, não vendo o olhar reprovador que o pai lhe dirigia nem a cara triste da mãe. "Então, onde é que está o meu sobrinho?" perguntou por entre garfadas.

"A dormir. Assim que ele acordar trago-o para baixo, já deve ter fome." Esclareceu o pai babado. Molly tinha a impressão de que, mesmo quando François tivesse cinquenta anos e mais que idade para ter juízo, Bill iria continuar a idolatrar o filho, um pouco à semelhança do que acontecera com ela e com Arthur. O olhar de Molly pousou novamente sobre a filha, que agora conversava com Hermione sobre as ocorrências no hospital, com Fleur, os irmãos e o pai como espectadores atentos. O seu coração contraiu-se ao pensar na pessoa de que ela indubitavelmente sentia mais falta do que qualquer outra. Talvez fosse por isso que Ginny era tão apegada a François – a impossibilidade de ter um filho de Harry, o único homem que alguma vez amara, fizera com que ela transpusesse o amor que sentia por ele para aqueles que lhe eram mais próximos – especialmente para o sobrinho. Molly suspirou – a morte de Harry em batalha fora o golpe fatal para a filha. Restava saber se haveria algum milagre que a salvasse ou se o luto a perseguiria pelo resto da sua vida.

XoX

Celia percorria as ruas de Little Whinging num passo apressado e raivoso. Por que raios tinha Jenny de ir falar sobre um assunto que já sabia ser delicado para o amigo?

A jovem tinha passado o dia a procurar em vão Charles, algo que a alarmara. O rapaz deixara a carteira em casa, pelo que não podia ter ido para Londres, como por vezes fazia quando queria estar sozinho. Nenhum sítio é melhor para se estar só que uma multidão, segundo ele. Pela primeira vez, Celia ponderou se o amigo não teria razão. Mas então onde estava ele? Já era de noite e ele ainda não dera sinais de vida...

Virando em direcção ao parque, Celia suspirou de alívio. Charles estava sentado no único baloiço que ainda se encontrava em bom estado, balançando-se suavemente para trás e para a frente com ar pensativo. Abrindo o portão, Celia atravessou o parque e sentou-se no chão ao lado do baloiço. "Onde é que estavas? Procurei-te por toda a parte, não te vi em lado nenhum..."

O jovem levantou o olhar para a encarar. "Andei por aí..."

Celia franziu o sobrolho – os olhos do amigo estavam... estranhos. Ela não conseguia perceber porquê, mas estavam. "Estiveste a beber?" O amigo olhou-a friamente e voltou a cara de lado. "Não. Estou assim tão mal?" perguntou, rindo-se sem um traço de alegria no rosto e levando as mãos aos olhos, embora o ângulo do qual ela o estava a ver não fosse o melhor para determinar exactamente aquilo que ele estava a fazer. A preocupação de Celia aumentou com a questão seguinte. "Porque é que eu não sou como as outras pessoas, Celia?" Sabendo o passado do amigo, Celia achou por bem evitar responder à questão.

"Anda, tu não estás bem, bebeste demais. Levanta-te, vamos embora para casa, vá..." disse ela, metendo um dos braços dele por cima de um dos seus ombros, ajudou-o a levantar-se. Charles desprendeu-se do braço e começou a caminhar em direcção ao portão com passo firme. A amiga olhou-o, embasbacada, quando, ao atingir o portão, o jovem se virou na sua direcção com ar enfadado. "Vens?"

"Julguei que estivesses... Bem, com uns copos a mais..." Charles sorriu.

"Tu não acreditaste em mim, mas eu não bebi mesmo nada, sabes? Não acho que me ajude a..." calou-se abruptamente e olhou para o chão. Num instante, Celia tinha atravessado o parque e abraçado o amigo. "Tu não tens culpa do que... do que aconteceu – nem a ele nem a ti. Fizeste aquilo que achaste melhor e... e eu não posso dizer que te censuro. Caramba, eu teria feito o mesmo! Quer dizer... tu não tinhas nada a perder e eles..." também ela se calou. Charles olhou-a nos olhos por um instante e desviou-os de seguida, ao ver as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair.

"Tu adorava-lo." Não era uma questão.

Celia sorriu tristemente. "Sim, é verdade. Mas também gosto muito de ti, e olha que é bom que não te esqueças disso! Tu ao menos foste sincero. Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu contigo, a sério que não..."

O amigo dirigiu-lhe um olhar agradecido e passou-lhe um braço pelos ombros, encaminhando-a para fora do parque. "Eu também gostava de não me importar... hey!" gritou ele quando a amiga o empurrou para o lado e fugiu a correr, deitando a língua de fora. "Sacaninha..." Charles sorriu e, esquecendo temporariamente o que o atormentava, partiu a correr atrás de Celia, num mar de risos e gargalhadas que ecoou pelas ruas de Little Whinging.

XoX

"Leigh?"

"Hum?"

"Achas que eles vão voltar daqui a pouco?"

"Tenho cara de adivinho, Gary?"

Gary suspirou e recostou-se no sofá da sala. "Porque é que a gente não assume...?"

Leigh abanou a cabeça. "A gente não sabe como é que eles iam reagir. Por tudo o que sabemos, tanto podiam aceitar naturalmente como revelar tudo a toda a gente e fazer da nossa vida um inferno. Tu sabes como é esta gente daqui."

O namorado pegou-lhe na mão, traçando pequenos círculos na pele com o polegar e ostentando um ar ausente. "Achas que estamos a fazer a coisa certa? Quer dizer, com o namoro e tudo..." calou-se quando Leigh lhe lançou um olhar. "Gostas de mim ou não?" perguntou ele.

Gary olhou-o como se lhe tivesse crescido uma nova cabeça. "Não sejas tóino, claro que gosto!"

"Então podemos estar os dois com uma dor de cabeça enorme e ir lá para cima, certo?"

Gary riu-se. "É a primeira vez que lhe ouço chamar dor de cabeça... mas suponho que sim, podemos. No meu quarto ou no teu?"

"No da Leyla!" respondeu o namorado, levantando-se e estendendo a mão a Gary com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Gary ergueu as sobrancelhas "Estás a brincar, não estás?"

"Estou. No meu quarto. Dormiste lá porque me querias irritar durante a noite. Anda lá..."

"E porque é que tu não me expulsaste de lá?" questionou-o Gary, divertido.

"Tu trancaste a porta e ficaste com a chave. Tu és um _expert_ a esconder coisas, eu nunca sei onde tu metes nada, pois não, Gary?" respondeu Leigh com um ar angelical que não convenceria ninguém caso ele pretendesse convencer mesmo uma audiência do que estava a dizer.

"Tu pensas sempre em tu..." a frase de Gary morreu, abafada pelo beijo apaixonado que acabou com os dois deitados um em cima do outro no sofá sem qualquer ideia sobre como lá tinham ido parar. Gary tentou domar o cabelo negro de Leigh e ajeitou-lhe os óculos.

"É melhor que te despaches a subir as escadas ou eu não me responsabilizo pelo que possa acontecer aqui mesmo..." e, dito isto, ambos se apressaram a subir as escadas o mais depressa que podiam, ansiosos por curar a sua "dor de cabeça".

**N/A:** Estou triste! Recebi o resultado do Exame Nacional de Física e Química A. Lixou-me o esquema! 14 em 20, quando geralmente tiro 17 ou mesmo 18. Talvez esteja a ser ingrata, porque há muita gente que ficava contente com uma nota destas, mas a verdade é que a nota me deixa numa posição difícil para entrar nos cursos que tenho em mente como opções para o Ensino Superior. Se for à segunda fase (esta QUINTA-FEIRA), posso melhorar a nota, mas só posso entrar na segunda fase de candidatura, quando as vagas são muito mais limitadas. Mas se esperar para fazer o exame na 1ª fase para o ano fico com 4 exames de enfiada! AJUDEM-ME! O que é que eu faço??

OK. Vamos desanuviar um pouquinho agora!

E aqui está o segundo capítulo! Obrigada pelas reviews. Para aqueles que não comentaram, por favor, não deixem de o fazer. Botãozinho roxo aí em baixo! COMENTEM!

A relação entre o Leigh e o Gary não vai ter um papel importante na história, mas eu achei tanta graça à ideia de ter duas pessoas tão diferentes apaixonarem-se uma pela outra e serem completamente leais uma à outra que não resisti a pôr aqui este bocadinho. Que me perdoem aqueles que não gostam de slash. xD

Ah, também inventei um novo departamento para o Ministério, caso não tenham percebido P

Mais uma vez, queria saber se o estilo de escrita se consegue perceber facilmente ou se querem que os próximos capítulos sejam mais concisos. Ah, e dêem a vossa opinião sobre as personagens dos livros, já agora!

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo,

- CM


	4. Mundos

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

Petunia Dursley lia um livro, recostada numa das confortáveis poltronas que adornavam agora a sala de estar do número quatro de Privet Drive. À primeira vista, e se alguém que não a conhecesse a estivesse a observar naquele momento, diria que se encontrava normalíssima; no entanto, a verdade era outra.

Petunia Dursley estava nervosa. Um observador atento poderia notar que os seus olhos se moviam através da página muito lentamente, como se não estivesse a prestar atenção ao que estava escrito e precisasse de ler de novo. A postura adoptada era demasiado rígida, com as pernas e os pés completamente juntos, como se estivessem colados, e os constantes olhares que lançava ao relógio deixavam transparecer que algo não estava bem. Finalmente, ouviu-se o ruído de uma chave a ser inserida na fechadura, seguida do som da porta a abrir-se. Petunia pousou imediatamente o livro e fixou o olhar na porta da sala de estar. Quem quer que fosse atarefava-se agora a arrumar sacos na cozinha. Um minuto depois, Beatrice surgia na ombreira da porta que Petunia parecia querer intimidar apenas com o seu olhar. Atravessando a sala, a criada veio colocar-se directamente em frente da patroa.

"Então?" perguntou Petunia, ansiosa.

Beatrice esboçou um pequeno sorriso. "Falei com Mrs Figg. Ela parece disposta a servir de intermediária às coisas de que me falou." Vendo a expressão na face da patroa, a curiosidade de Beatrice ficou demasiado aguçada para ela se poder conter. "Minha senhora, com todo o respeito, mas eu tenho feito tudo o que me tem pedido sem questionar nada e a senhora continua sem me dizer a razão para todo este mistério..." começou ela, timidamente. Petunia limitou-se a suspirar.

"Sente-se, por favor, Beatrice." Fez-se um compasso de espera enquanto a criada obedecia. "Suponho que devo começar por explicar tudo desde o princípio. Acho que tudo começou quando a minha irmã tinha onze anos..."

Beatrice foi uma ouvinte atenta enquanto Petunia relatava a tragédia que se abatera sobre os Potters e o seu mundo. Petunia não pôde deixar de suspirar de alívio pelo facto de a sua criada ser aberta a novas hipóteses numa escala muito maior que a maioria das pessoas; enquanto um ser humano normal reagiria com preocupação ou mesmo veemência perante a perspectiva da existência de um mundo mágico infiltrado bem no seio do seu, Beatrice reagiu com naturalidade, após o espanto inicial, e colocava mesmo questões às quais Petunia respondia o melhor que sabia. No entanto, não era tanto a história de Lily que interessava a Beatrice, mas sim a do seu filho, Harry; pois não era ele o cerne de toda aquela questão?

"Minha senhora, a senhora vai-me desculpar, mas... porquê todo este segredo? Porquê tentar contactar essas pessoas às escondidas?"

Petunia soltou um suspiro de desalento. "Ai, Beatrice, isso faz parte da história que eu não lhe contei. O problema que se põe é que o meu marido detesta tudo o que esteja relacionado com magia, e o meu filho... Bem, o meu filho pura e simplesmente detestava o primo e tudo o que estivesse relacionado com ele. Muito por culpa nossa, custa-me dizê-lo mas é verdade. Eu sempre tive muita inveja da minha irmã, sabe? Ela era tudo o que eu queria ser e nem sequer se esforçava por isso... E depois ela morreu e nós ficámos com o filho dela e... E eu acho que fomos tão injustos para com ele... Quando soube do que lhe tinha acontecido, fiquei com remorsos. Senti que tinha falhado nos meus deveres para com a minha irmã..." as lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Petunia, interrompendo o seu discurso e deixando-a momentaneamente sem fala. Beatrice estendeu-lhe um lencinho sem tecer qualquer tipo de comentário e aguardou pacientemente que a patroa se recompusesse e continuasse a sua história.

"A Beatrice não imagina," continuou ela num tom de voz baixo e mortificado, "o que o meu marido seria capaz de fazer se descobrisse que eu estou a tentar contactar a comunidade. Eu própria evito pensar nisso..."

A criada moveu-se na cadeira com alguma inquietude mal reprimida. Havia ali alguma coisa que não batia certo. "Mas, minha senhora... Porquê agora? O seu sobrinho já morreu há cinco anos, segundo o que me contou. Porquê contactá-los só agora...?" a questão morreu--lhe nos lábios ao ver a patroa a abanar a cabeça insistentemente.

"Beatrice, eu já os tinha contactado antes... Mrs Figg tem sido uma preciosa ajuda nesse aspecto. Não, eu estou à procura de uma pessoa em especial desta vez, uma pessoa que só poderei contactar se mexer muito bem os cordelinhos com os poucos contactos que tenho..." Petunia quedou-se pensativa, olhando para a lareira sem, no entanto, a ver realmente.

A curiosidade de Beatrice aguçou-se, se possível, ainda mais. Petunia dirigiu-lhe um olhar penetrante. "Suponho que queira saber porquê que eu quero contactar esta pessoa, não é, Beatrice?"

A criada assentiu com a cabeça. "Quem é essa pessoa, minha senhora?"

Petunia baixou os olhos para a carpete, pensativa. "Ele combateu na Última Batalha, do lado da força Negra. Fazia parte do círculo íntimo do... do _monstro_ que os liderava e estava, segundo me dizem, anormalmente perto do local onde ele e o meu sobrinho se encontravam quando morreram. Creio que é a pessoa indicada para dar uma resposta definitiva a algumas das minhas questões..." o seu olhar dirigiu-se de novo para Beatrice, com uma chama por detrás que a criada teria julgado impossível naquela mulher habitualmente tão fria. "Há muitas coisas nesta história que estão _muito_ mal contadas, Beatrice..."

XoX

Dudley Dursley encontrava-se sentado à sua secretária, admirando a paisagem que o gabinete proporcionava, como já vinha sendo habitual. À sua frente, sobre o tampo da secretária, acumulavam-se pilhas de documentos requerendo a sua assinatura, todos previamente lidos e autenticados pelo seu próprio pai. Contudo, o jovem não se importava minimamente com o que quer que fosse que tivesse a ver com o seu emprego.

Dudley despertou dos seus sonhos diurnos a tempo de ver a porta do seu gabinete abrir--se e uma jovem alta e morena entrar com um tabuleiro que se prontificou a pousar no pouco espaço livre em frente do patrão. Bem, talvez ele se preocupasse com alguma coisa relacionada com o seu emprego, no fim das contas.

"Bom dia, Mr Dursley. Três colheres de açúcar, presumo?"

Dudley ergueu o olhar para os olhos castanhos de Leyla Rojas e deixou que os seus se dessem ao luxo de cirandar por todo o corpo da bela secretária. Jesus, que mulher!

"Sim, por favor, Miss Rojas... obrigado" agradeceu ele, aceitando a chávena de café que a secretária lhe estendia. "Diga-me, Miss Rojas, tem alguém com quem jantar esta noite?"

Leyla teve de se controlar para não rolar os olhos perante a falta de subtileza do patrão. Será que o homem não tinha espelhos em casa? Sabendo o que se seguiria, porém, Leyla não hesitou na sua resposta. Havia demasiado em jogo. "Não, Mr Dursley, não tenho. Mas... porque pergunta?" acrescentou, fingindo interesse. O papalvo olhou-a com a gula própria de uma criança que olha a montra de uma loja de doces.

"Que me diz então a irmos a um restaurante que eu conheço, Miss Rojas? Não me leve a mal," apressou-se Dudley a acrescentar ao ver o ar de decoroso espanto que a secretária tão habilmente compusera, "mas nenhuma mulher como a menina deveria estar sozinha, assim, digamos, continuamente... Que me diz?"

A jovem secretária esboçou um ar indeciso, que muitos (e Dudley Dursley era certamente um deles) tomariam por uma hesitação por parte de uma senhora que se queria dar ao respeito. A verdade porém, era que a hesitação de Leyla estava entre rir à gargalhada ou chorar de frustração e oferecer-se para oferecer umas aulas de charme ao patrão que, obviamente, bem precisava. Se Leyla fosse metade tão puritana como o patrão julgava, certamente teria recusado a oferta deste. Os seus objectivos, no entanto, eram outros, para sorte imediata do patrão e sua a longo prazo. O nojo do pensamento quase a fez desistir mas conteve-se – não devia ser muito pior do que aquilo a que já estava habituada. Em vez disso, compôs a face num sorriso tímido e murmurou um "Com certeza, doutor" que convenceria até o mais experiente conquistador, quanto mais um pobre néscio como Dursley. Este sorria agora de orelha a orelha.

"Muito bem, muito bem... às oito e meia, então, pode ser? Eu vou buscá-la a casa. Ah, e não se importe com dinheiros que eu pago tudo!" disse ele com uma cara de antecipação mal disfarçada.

Leyla assentiu polidamente com a cabeça e escusou-se do gabinete. Já da parte de fora e com a porta fechada, encostou-se um pouco contra a parede e ficou a pensar sobre o que estava prestes a fazer. Os Dursleys não eram os primeiros nem seriam os últimos com quem ela jogava este jogo e, mesmo assim, ainda se preocupava se estaria a fazer a coisa certa ou se tudo aquilo não era apenas um acto de rebeldia contra aquele pesadelo que descobrira ser a sua vida seis anos antes. Valeriam mesmo a pena, todas as coisas pelas quais ela passava, esmurrando-se em troca de bens materiais que provassem aos pais... Não, _ao casal Rojas_, que não precisava deles? Ou, pelo contrário, faria isso para se auto-flagelar por os ter deixado quando as suas intenções para com ela sempre haviam sido as melhores? Ao lembrar-se daquela noite, porém, uma raiva escaldante subiu-lhe ao peito. Os Rojas podiam ter as melhores intenções do mundo, mas nada neste mundo a faria esquecer o que sucedera. E quanto a Umbridge... Um dia, jurou Leyla, um dia ela havia de engolir aquilo que dissera a seu respeito, havia de lamentar o que lhe fizera e prostrar-se a seus pés. E nesse dia, Leyla teria o doce prazer de a humilhar tanto ou mais do que a mãe biológica a humilhara a ela. Mas, para esse dia chegar, havia que trabalhar para ele.

Desencostando-se da parede, Leyla endireitou-se e marchou confidentemente para longe do gabinete de Dudley Dursley, derrubando um jovem estagiário ao chocar com ele numa esquina. O jovem praguejou e, deitando um olhar furibundo à beldade que prosseguia o seu caminho para o elevador, apressou-se a apanhar os documentos que se encontravam agora espalhados pelo chão.

XoX

"Remus! _Remus!_"

Nymphadora Tonks atarefava-se na sala de estar do recentemente e parcialmente reconstruído número doze de Grimmauld Place, de varinha na mão, apontando para alguns pincéis que pintavam as paredes de branco. No geral, a casa estava agora irreconhecível, pintada de cores claras e arejada, sem os antigos adornos que remetiam para as lealdades dos antigos donos. Assim que a remodelação terminasse, a casa passaria a ser um orfanato, aberto a todas as crianças, tanto Muggles como mágicas, uma vez que, com parte da casa, haviam caído também os encantamentos de protecção que a escondiam, implantados há tantos anos por Orion Black. Tonks não podia deixar de sorrir perante a ironia – afinal, a casa que pertencera a apologistas da raça pura iria agora ser habitada pela diversidade contra a qual eles tinham lutado tanto.

O som de passos fê-la voltar-se e perder momentaneamente a concentração necessária para que os pincéis continuassem a trabalhar, enchendo a o chão de tinta branca e salpicando-a da cabeça aos pés. Um segundo depois, Remus Lupin assomava à porta.

Quem o tivesse visto cinco ou seis anos antes achá-lo ia quase irreconhecível. Não pela aparência exterior, se bem que o seu cabelo apresentasse mais cabelos brancos do que antigamente e aparentasse, no geral, um ar mais saudável, mas pela expressão. Os sorrisos tristes haviam desaparecido para dar lugar a uma expressão de alegria profunda, a mesma que mostravam as suas fotos de primeira infância. Remus olhou a confusão que se instalara na sala com uma expressão de puro gozo e, sem se conseguir conter, soltou uma gargalhada. Tonks voltou-se e olhou para ele, indignada.

"Hey! Foi por tua causa que eu me desconcentrei, 'tá?" disse, tentando fazer uma cara zangada. O resultado, porém, traía o facto de que também ela se estava a divertir com a situação. Remus riu ainda mais.

"Eu? Foste tu quem me chamou!" exclamou ele, com uma inocência fingida que fazia jus ao seu passado título de pregador de partidas. "O que é que querias, afinal? Para além de me brindares com esta linda visão, quero dizer..."

Tonks semicerrou os olhos. "Muito engraçadinho, _amor_. Queria pedir-te aqui uma mãozinha para pintar isto, se não estiveres muito ocupado com os teus contactos lá em cima, pode ser?"

Remus fez um ar pensativo. "Ora deixa cá ver... Sim, acho que pode. Vá, continua lá com esses pincéis para ver se a gente se despacha daqui... _Aparecio pincel_!" entoou, fazendo com que, na sua mão esquerda, aparecesse um pincel. "_Replico_!" O pincel replicou-se em diversos outros pincéis que Remus se apressou a pôr a trabalhar de forma a cobrir a maior área possível de parede. "Diz-me lá outra vez porque é que a gente não pinta isto de uma vez com um toque de varinha?"

"Não sei, talvez seja porque a tua varinha tem uma apetência pelo cinzento e a minha pelo cor-de-rosa, não?" respondeu-lhe Tonks com ar distraído.

"Ah, pois..."

Tonks franziu as sobrancelhas. "Olha lá, já conseguiste encontrar alguém do mundo Muggle para educador?"

Remus fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, com os olhos sempre postos nos pincéis. "Não, ainda não consegui. Põe-se sempre o problema de essa pessoa já ter de saber sobre nós, como já te disse. Não podemos, de maneira nenhuma, quebrar o Estatuto de Secretismo, somos despedidos do Ministério antes de podermos argumentar sequer. Acho que o que nos vale é a habilitação da Cho, da Lavender e do Giles para educadores, mas nenhum deles percebe grande coisa de Muggles e isso está a preocupar-me..."

Tonks bufou de desprezo. "Gostava de saber o que é que passou pela cabeça do Ministro para contratar duas novatas para o orfanato..."

O noivo olhou-a por um momento, focando a sua atenção de novo na sua tarefa quando se tornou evidente que os pincéis iriam cair e espalhar a tinta a qualquer momento. "Desde quando é que passa alguma coisa na cabeça do Ministro, amor? Mas, voltando ao assunto, elas têm a formação necessária, não te esqueças disso. Aliás, elas acabaram o curso com altas notas e sempre demonstraram uma apetência especial para isto. E também não te esqueças que o Giles está cá para as pôr na ordem se for preciso."

Tonks, que supervisionava agora a pintura do tecto, aquiesceu. Talvez estivesse a ser demasiado dura com as duas raparigas, mas a verdade é que queria que tudo corresse pelo melhor. Afinal, tinham sido eles os dois quem tinha proposto a construção de um orfanato misto, que ajudasse a promover a coabitação entre Muggles e feiticeiros e, ao mesmo tempo, desse casa a algumas crianças abandonadas e lhes proporcionasse uma vida melhor. Na verdade, fora Remus, que trabalhava agora no recém fundado Departamento de Cooperação Inter-Racial, quem tivera a ideia em primeiro lugar. A jovem suspeitava de que tudo isto estivesse ligado ao contacto que o noivo mantinha com Petunia Dursley desde há já algum tempo. Petunia tinha mudado para melhor, pensou ela amargamente, mas isso nunca traria Harry de volta. Talvez por isso houvesse agora todo este empenho no projecto por parte de Remus.

Terminando a sua tarefa com um suspiro de alívio, Tonks voltou-se para ver que o companheiro já só tinha um quarto de parede por pintar e apressou-se a ajudá-lo. Remus dirigiu-lhe um breve sorriso agradecido e, em menos de dois minutos, a obra estava pronta.

"Uff!" suspirou ele. "Até que enfim! Bem, vens comigo até lá acima para ajudar a procurar alguém para educador ou preferes ir empanturrar-te na cozinha com o resto do grupo?"

"Comida primeiro, trabalho depois!" sorriu ela. "Vamos, amor, com alguma sorte ainda conseguimos pôr esta gente aos pulos em volta da sala a cantar com a voz da Umbridge como ontem, hein? Que me dizes?"

Remus pareceu ficar um pouco indeciso. No fim, porém, a sua sede de traquinice venceu. "Pronto, está bem. Mas hoje sirvo eu o chá, senão eles desconfiam, _okay_?"

"Prometes que não pões nada na minha chávena?" perguntou-lhe a noiva.

"Então não prometo? Anda daí..." A jovem não chegou a ver o sorrisinho maroto de Remus ao entrar na cozinha. Talvez isso a pudesse ter despertado para o que estava para vir.

Cinco minutos depois, a casa explodia com risos enquanto Tonks subia alegremente para cima da mesa contendo as iguarias, proferindo uma parte do mais recente discurso político de Dolores Umbridge (com algumas _ligeiríssimas_ alterações que o tornavam muito mais sugestivo do que o original) em altos berros. No meio das gargalhadas, porém, ninguém se apercebeu das palavras sussurradas por Remus.

"Transgressão terminada!"

**N/A: **Eu adoooro o Remus e a Tonks!

BOTÃOZINHO ROXO! BOTÃOZINHO ROXO! COMENTAR! COMENTAR!

Por favor?? Vá lá, basta um "gostei" ou um "não gostei"! Sim? Sim:D Animem a autora!

Beijocas!

- CM


	5. O Nome Potter

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**AVISO:** Uma vez mais, há menções de slash no capítulo. AVISO DADO!

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

Era, de facto espantoso, pensou. Quem olhasse para aquele quarto nunca conseguiria adivinhar quem era o seu dono. O resto do apartamento era humilde e composto, mas ali reinava a confusão absoluta.

Em cima da cama e no chão avistavam-se peças de roupa, sujas, descartadas e amarrotadas como se o seu dono não tivesse tido paciência ou tempo para as limpar e arrumar. O pouco que se via da colcha estava coberto de migalhas, com uma nódoa ou outra aqui e ali causada pelo derrame de algum líquido. Folhas de papel amachucadas cobriam o chão, formando com as peças de roupa estranhos desenhos e padrões. Em cima da cómoda, ao lado da porta, amontoava-se uma respeitável pilha de pratos vazios, bem como uma amálgama de copos, talheres e garrafas, de tal forma que era realmente um milagre que nada tivesse caído até agora. Paralelos à cama e encostados à parede, de um lado e do outro da mesma, estavam um armário e uma escrivaninha, onde se viam diversos papéis que ninguém a não ser ele poderia ler, espalhados por entre penas e boiões de tinta. Embora não fosse ainda noite, o quarto já se encontrava encerrado numa espécie de penumbra, resultado da presença de prédios altos que escondiam o Sol e os seus raios de vista.

Da porta, Percy Weasley admirou-se ao ver o estado em que o quarto se encontrava. Teria ele estado tão embrenhado na sua pesquisa que nem sequer tinha notado que estava no meio de uma pocilga? Assim o parecia. Abanando a cabeça com um meio sorriso, o jovem apressou-se a remediar a situação. "_Scourgify_!" exclamou, apontando a varinha ao quarto em geral e afastando-se, em seguida, da ombreira da porta. Imediatamente, os pratos, copos e talheres passaram de conspurcados a reluzentes, e as roupas ganharam novamente cores distintas. Com os resíduos, foi-se também o cheiro que empestava o quarto, mas ficou a confusão. Uma confusão limpa, é certo, mas não deixava de ser uma confusão. Com um ar vagamente entediado, Percy fez um gesto com a varinha como se pretendesse varrer o quarto de uma só assentada. As roupas desenrugaram-se e dobraram-se, entrando ordeiramente nas gavetas e no armário, que se tinham aberto para as receber, e os pratos, copos e talheres passaram por ele a toda a velocidade, rumo à cozinha.

Finalmente satisfeito com o que via, Percy entrou no quarto e apontou a varinha aos pedaços de papel que se encontravam espalhados pelo chão, murmurando um distraído "_Evanesco_!" que os fez desaparecer. Com um suspiro cansado, deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos por um instante. A sua busca tomava agora um rumo completamente inesperado, um que poderia vir a magoar muito a sua família ou deixá-la imensamente feliz. Conhecendo-os como conhecia, Percy diria que a segunda alternativa era a mais provável. Mas primeiro tinha de confirmar o que Pettigrew lhe dissera. Abanou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, lançando um olhar atónito ao tecto como se ele lhe pudesse dar as respostas de que precisava.

Seria possível alguém ser atingido pela maldição mortal por duas vezes e, mesmo assim, viver para contar a história? Se lhe tivessem feito esta mesma pergunta há alguns anos atrás, teria recomendado quem quer que a fizesse para avaliação psiquiátrica em S. Mungo o mais depressa possível. Agora, porém, já não sabia o que pensar. Se Harry sobrevivera uma vez, porque não poderia ter sobrevivido novamente? Por outro lado, não tinha prova nenhuma de que isso fosse sequer possível. Não podia ir por aí ao deus-dará à procura de uma pessoa que testemunhas oculares haviam jurado ter visto morrer baseado somente na palavra de um maníaco.

De alguma forma, Percy achava a sua situação, no mínimo, irónica. Um simples comentário que ouvira por acidente a um Inominável no Ministério chamara-lhe a atenção, levando-o a pedir permissão para visitar a prisão de Azkaban. Aí, tivera de falar com inúmeros prisioneiros, muitos deles já senis (e de modificar umas quantas memórias), até encontrar o homem que lhe interessava.

Peter Pettigrew.

Era estranho, pensou ele, que um dos maiores traidores nas duas grandes guerras de feiticeiros na segunda metade do século XX se mostrasse agora tão... arrependido. Peter parecia lamentar tudo o que alguma vez fizera contra a Luz e, em especial, as traições cometidas contra a família Potter, de tal modo que ele havia começado a auto-flagelar-se. Muitas eram as vezes em que os Aurors passavam pela sua cela para o encontrar mordido, arranhado e esvaindo-se em sangue proveniente das feridas que causara a si próprio. As auto-flagelações eram agora o pão-nosso daquele homem e, se ele inspirava compaixão em Percy, também lhe inspirava um profundo ódio e as suas punições uma satisfação animalesca. Aquele homem tinha estado na origem de toda a Segunda Guerra que, se bem que inevitável, poderia ter ocorrido quando aquele destinado a lutá-la tivesse alcançado já o nível do seu adversário e pudesse lutar contra ele de igual para igual. Se bem que a sua relação de respeitosa cordialidade com Harry nunca tivesse tido oportunidade para ser restaurada, Percy sabia, bem lá no fundo, que a única coisa que Harry queria era ser feliz ao lado de Ginny e da sua família. Saber que isso não ia ser possível tinha-o feito odiar Pettigrew ao extremo.

Até ao dia da sua visita.

XoX

Jenna chegou a casa vinda do supermercado e dirigiu-se para a cozinha para arrumar as compras que fizera. Aérea, demorou cinco minutos a perceber que estava a tentar meter os rolos de papel de cozinha dentro da lata destinada ao esparguete.

"Bem me parecia que isto não cabia..." resmungou ela quando se apercebeu do erro, para cometer outro dois minutos mais tarde, quando, ao acabar de colocar cada coisa no sítio certo, deitou os bifes congelados que iriam ser o jantar do grupo para o lixo e pôs um saco de plástico a "descongelar" no seu lugar. A jovem chorou de raiva ao aperceber-se do erro. E agora o que iam jantar?

Porque raios não conseguia ela deixar de pensar em Charles? O mal estava feito, de nada lhe valia ter ou não a consciência pesada sobre aquele assunto em particular.

No entanto, não podia deixar de pensar que tudo acerca daquele assunto tinha muito que se lhe dissesse. Charles ficava assustado, furioso até, quando se tocava em qualquer assunto relativo a perdas de memória. A jovem perguntou-se até que ponto o assunto era delicado para o rapaz. Jenna sabia que Mr e Mrs Morrissey haviam sucumbido em King's Cross, cinco anos antes, no motim que aí se dera. No entanto, Jenna tinha também conhecimento de que existia um outro membro naquela família, uma criança que dava pelo nome de Andrew. Mencioná-lo era o mesmo que ver Charles mudar de assunto ou abandonar o local da conversa como fizera nessa manhã.

Um gemido alto vindo do andar de cima despertou-a para a realidade. Na verdade, não se havia apercebido de que não estava sozinha em casa. Perplexa, resolveu ir investigar a fonte do barulho. Subindo pé ante pé as escadas, seguindo o som, estacou em frente do quarto de Leigh Thompson. Jenna mal conseguiu abafar o riso de que foi tomada quando se apercebeu das implicações daqueles gemidos... Não, _urros_... Que Leigh lançava, acompanhado, sem dúvida, daquele que ele pensava ser o seu namorado ultra-secreto, Gary Smith. Pensava, sim, porque todos na casa tinham ouvidos e imaginação suficiente para preencher as lacunas do que ouviam quando acordavam a meio da noite. Charles jurava até que o quarto não era o único sítio em que os pombinhos se divertiam e, após a descrição que ele fizera de uma cena que presenciara quando eles se haviam esquecido de trancar a porta da casa de banho, toda a gente passara a prestar mais atenção ao lavatório antes de o usar para alguma coisa. Sorrindo, Jenna decidiu-se. Já era hora de abrir o jogo.

Experimentando a maçaneta da porta cautelosamente, sorriu ao ver que esta se encontrava apenas no trinco. Para benefício da sua sanidade mental, decidiu entrar de olhos fechados. O efeito não foi instantâneo, mas o ruído da porta a fechar-se novamente despertou o casal para a realidade.

"JENNY!" Ouviu-se um restolhar que soou suspeitamente como se os dois jovens estivessem a tentar cobrir-se com os lençóis. Pelo tempo que demoraram, Jenna concluiu que eles nem se tinham dado ao trabalho de abrir a cama. Quando o barulho finalmente terminou, decidiu arriscar abrir um olho.

Gary e Leigh estavam efectivamente enfiados debaixo dos lençóis, bastante desorientados e com os cabelos em desalinho. Foi Gary quem se recompôs em primeiro lugar.

"Jenny, isto não é nada do que tu..."

Jenna não pôde mais conter o riso e encostou-se à porta fechada, soluçando e agarrada à barriga. Os dois rapazes entreolharam-se, confusos, e ela viu Leigh fazer sinais dissimulados a Gary, dando a entender que achava que ela não sabia o que interrompera. Quando viu que o riso dela abrandara e ela o observava, esboçou um sorriso forçado.

"Então, Jenny, o que é que queres? É que eu e o Gary acabámos de sair do banho..." calou-se e corou perante as implicações do que tinha dito. Jenna sorriu.

"Engraçado, não ouvi nenhuma água a correr..." comentou ela como se o cenário à sua frente fosse completamente natural. Os dois jovens trocaram olhares de pânico. "Oh, vá lá, parem com isso, 'tá? Vocês os dois não podiam ser mais óbvios!"

O espanto estava agora espelhado nas caras de Gary e Leigh. "Mas... tu sabes...?" perguntou este último a medo. O olhar no seu rosto despertou algo em Jenna. Já vira alguém fazer aquela expressão, há muito tempo atrás...

_Era o seu primeiro dia de aulas. Jenna sentia-se nervosa, mas também muito excitada. Havia ali tanta gente da sua idade, e o espaço... o espaço era tão_ grande_! Falando com os seus colegas, depressa se apercebeu que muitos deles se encontravam tão fascinados com tudo aquilo como ela. Um deles propôs que jogassem à apanhada, proposta unanimemente aceite pelos restantes. As crianças riam e pulavam, correndo em volta do recreio. Jenna sentia-se feliz, como era possível que alguém pudesse não se sentir feliz naquele momento?_

_Foi então que o viu. A um canto do recreio, sentado sozinho e observando as restantes crianças, encontrava-se um rapaz, mais velho que ela. Jenna ficou a olhar para ele, perplexa. Porque haveria ele de ficar ali sozinho? Tentou perguntar aos seus colegas se algum deles o conhecia, em vão. Eram, tal como ela, alunos novos, que ainda não sabiam nada sobre a escola ou os seus outros frequentadores. A menina ficou cabisbaixa – custava-lhe ver o rapaz ali sozinho. Decidiu ir fazer-lhe companhia. Aproximando-se dele, perguntou:_

"_Posso sentar-me aqui contigo?"_

_O menino olhou-a, espantado. Jenna teve de suster a respiração quando o olhou nos olhos – eram lindos, duas esmeraldas contra a pele alva que contrastava graciosamente com o negro asa-de-corvo do cabelo desalinhado. Parecia ser pobre, a julgar pelas roupas meio esfarrapadas e largas que usava, como se fossem velhas e não tivessem sido compradas para ele. Vira alguns meninos vestidos dessa maneira quando acompanhara a mãe a uma instituição de caridade pouco tempo antes. Lembrava-se de, na altura, ter ficado com tanta pena dos rapazinhos da instituição que lhes quisera dar todos os seus vestidos antes da mãe lhe explicar que os rapazes não os usariam por serem... bem, rapazes. Perguntou-se se aquele rapaz em especial não se importaria de usar vestidos – eram bem mais bonitos que aquelas roupas que ele trazia! Viu-o olhar em volta, hesitante, como que procurando por alguém, antes de acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça de modo tímido._

_Jenna sentou-se no chão junto dele. "Como te chamas?" inquiriu, curiosa._

"_Harry," respondeu ele._

"_Harry quê?" O rapaz arregalou um pouco os olhos, como se estivesse espantado por ela estar a falar com ele._

"_Harry Potter. E tu?"_

"_Jenna Caldwell" respondeu ela. "Em que ano estás?"_

"_Quarto. Tu estás no primeiro, não estás?"_

_Foi a vez de Jenna arregalar os olhos. "Sim. Como é que sabes?"_

_Antes que Harry pudesse responder, porém, Jenna ouviu uma voz de rapaz vinda do seu lado esquerdo._

"_O Potter e uma pirralha! Malta, venham cá ver isto!"_

_A expressão de Harry era uma mistura entre medo e desafio quando se virou para enfrentar o rapaz que falara. Era um de entre um bando numeroso, balofo e loiro, com a aparência geral de um porco que tinha estado um bom tempo na engorda. Apesar disto, a sua aparência poderia até ser enternecedora se não fosse o sorriso horrível, mau mesmo, que lhe deixava os dentes à mostra e fazia com que os seus olhos fossem apenas duas fendas com pintas escuras no meio. Jenna sentiu-se, de imediato, intimidada por aquele rapaz. Harry, entretanto, levantara-se, permitindo-lhe observar a discrepância entre as alturas de ambos. Não que o rapaz loiro fosse alto – Harry é que era demasiado baixo para a idade que tinha._

"_Ela não é uma pirralha, Dudley!"_

_O rapaz loiro, Dudley, riu-se com desdém. Imediatamente, e como se lhes tivesse sido dada ordem para tal, os outros rapazes riram-se com ele. "Oh, vá lá! Quem é que ia querer andar com um anormal como tu? Só uma pita!"_

"_E, ainda por cima, do primeiro ano!"_

"_É claro que ele não consegue arranjar amigos da idade dele, atrasado como é..."_

_Jenna sentia-se indignada. Quem eram aqueles rapazes e porque é que estavam a falar tão mal do outro? Harry não reagia aos insultos, como se já estivesse habituado, e isso parecia atiçar a fúria dos outros contra ele. "Ele não é nada disso!" gritou._

_O grupo calou-se ao ouvir a menina. Depois, um deles assobiou. "Malta, acho que vamos ter de ensinar umas cenas sobre o Potter aqui à franguinha..." Jenna reparou que, mal o rapaz acabara a frase, lançara um olhar a Dudley, como que perguntando-lhe se aprovava. Dudley sorriu._

"_Bela ideia, Piers! É para já!" A menina não gostou de o ver arregaçar as mangas, nem do seu sorriso amplo. _

"_Quem és tu?" perguntou._

_Dudley arqueou o sobrolho. "Que é que queres dizer, quem sou eu? Todos aqui me conhecem!" Arregaçou ainda mais as mangas, o sorriso já não presente no seu rosto. Sem aviso, Jenna sentiu o punho dele contactar com a sua cara com força, trazendo-lhe lágrimas aos olhos e enviando-a contra a parede. O sorriso de Dudley tinha voltado._

"_Quem sou eu?" perguntou em tom zombeteiro._

"_D-Dudley... Dudley..." sem aviso, Jenna sentiu os outros rapazes aproximarem-se dela. Um deles, o rapaz a que o brutamontes se referira como sendo Piers, torceu-lhe o braço por detrás das costas, enquanto um outro lhe puxava os cabelos com força. Jenna gemeu de dor e medo. As lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos. Ao desviar os olhos, apercebeu-se de que Harry estava na mesma situação. A única diferença entre ambos era que ele não chorava ou gemia. Pelo contrário, parecia quase apático. Como se já estivesse habituado a tal tratamento, pensou Jenna._

_O brutamontes aproximava-se agora dela com o desprezo estampado no rosto. "Ouve aqui, sua pita de merda. O meu nome é Dudley Dursley. Entendeste? D-U-R-S-L-E-Y! Quanto a este anormal," e deu um pontapé nas canelas de Harry "ele é meu primo. Vive na minha casa por favor. Os pais preferiram matar-se de carro, bêbedos, a terem de levar com ele. É uma merda que anda para aqui e uma menina como tu," um puxão mais forte nos cabelos para reforçar a mensagem "não quer andar metida com ele. Percebeste ou queres que te expli... explicames..."_

"_Expliquemos," entoou Harry em tom aborrecido ao lado de Jenna. A resposta foi um safanão do gorila que o segurava e um estalo de Dudley que, aparentemente, também não gostava que o primo demonstrasse saber mais do que ele. Quantos safanões daqueles levaria ele por dia?_

"_Essa cena," continuou Dudley "melhor?"_

_Jenna olhou para Harry, estarrecida. Não queria continuar a ser surrada pelos rapazes daquela maneira, mas o rapaz continuava a fazer-lhe pena. Mas ela podia fazer qualquer coisa. Podia contar às empregadas. Bastava alinhar, para já, na cantiga dos matulões. "Percebi tudo, sim..." respondeu em tom tímido._

"_Óptimo. 'Bora, malta, 'tou a ver o Levin do outro lado do recreio, choninhas de merda..." e o grupo afastou-se para atormentar um outro rapaz que, sentado num dos bancos do recreio, lia confortavelmente um livro. Assim que Levin se apercebeu que os rapazes se dirigiam a ele, a sua expressão calma desapareceu. De um salto, o rapazinho levantou-se e, deixando cair o livro, correu para a casa de banho. Ao seu lado, Jenna ouviu Harry sussurrar:_

"_Desgraçado... vão ficar de plantão até ele sair de lá de dentro..." e, sem esperar uma resposta, virou-lhe as costas. Espantada, Jenna ouviu-se perguntar "Mas... não contas a ninguém? Aos empregados? Aos teus tios?"_

_O menino fez uma expressão triste. "Os meus tios não se importam, Jenny," Foi com surpresa que ela se apercebeu da forma de tratamento carinhosa, "eles nunca se importaram..." _

"_Mas e os empregados e os professores? Tens medo de lhes contar? Eu conto!..."_

_Jenna nunca mais se esqueceu da expressão de medo que se apoderou do rosto de Harry. Medo misturado com súplica. "Não, Jenny. Não lhes digas nada..." e virou-lhe novamente as costas, dando alguns passos para se afastar antes de parar e se virar novamente para trás. "Aliás... esquece que falaste comigo... por favor..." e, desta vez, virou-lhe as costas de vez e atravessou o recreio em direcção a um conjunto de baloiços partidos, atrás dos quais se sentou, sozinho._

_Foi a última vez que falou com Harry Potter. Durante esse ano, observou-o de longe quando ia à escola, sempre mudo, sozinho e humilde. E foi a partir daí que o afectuoso apelido de "Jenny" que ele usara passou a ser uma das melhores coisas que alguém, na sua opinião, lhe poderia alguma vez chamar. _

Jenna voltou à realidade com o estalar de dedos assustado de Leigh. "Estás bem?"

A jovem esboçou um sorriso. "Estou óptima, lindo. Estava só a lembrar-me de uma coisa... Enfim, onde é que íamos? Ah, sim, tu perguntaste-me se eu sabia que vocês os dois andam, não foi, 'mor?"

As sobrancelhas loiras de Gary ergueram-se até se perderem por detrás do seu cabelo desalinhado. "_Como_ é que tu sabes, Jenny? Andas a encostar o ouvido às portas ou instalaste câmaras de vigilância pelos quartos? Tens algum fetiche que nos queiras contar?"

"Que engraçadinho! Vocês devem julgar que o resto do mundo é cego e surdo, não? Vocês podem urrar, gemer, trepar pelas paredes e comer-se com os olhos que ninguém dá por nada! Acordem, homens! Alô? _Toda a gente_ sabe, ninguém se importa!" E, depois deste desabafo, Jenna encostou-se novamente à porta para tomar fôlego. O casal de namorados, por seu turno, olhava-a embasbacado.

"Eles _sabem_?"

A jovem deitou-lhes um olhar exasperado. "Olhem, sabem que mais? Terminem lá o vosso servicinho que eu acho que as hormonas estão a tornar a vossa compreensão um bocado lenta. Quando tiverem tomado então o tal banho venham lá para baixo e ajudem-me com o jantar..." E, tendo dito isto, abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, fechando-a atrás de si. Dentro do quarto, Gary e Leigh olharam-se, espantados e estavam prestes a retomar as suas actividades quando a porta do quarto se abriu novamente de rompante e a cabeça da amiga apareceu na soleira.

"Só mais uma coisinha... tentem não deixar evidência no lavatório, pode ser? Beijocas!"

Os dois rapazes só tiveram tempo de trocar um novo olhar antes de serem consumidos por um violento ataque de riso.

XoX

Petunia Dursley caminhava ao longo da rua com uma expressão apreensiva no rosto. Aquela parte de Londres parecia não ser, definitivamente, a melhor frequentada de todas. Os prédios que não continham residências decrépitas estavam abandonados tendo sido, em tempos, escritórios de empresas, empresas essas que já se tinham mudado ou falido há muitos anos, a julgar pelo aspecto geral dos vidros e portas. Não se admiraria muito se, entrando num deles, desse de caras com uma centena de sem-abrigo esfomeados. Ou pior. Perturbada pelo lugar e pelos pensamentos que lhe incutia, apressou o passo.

Virando a esquina, avistou o que procurava. Um grande contentor cheio de lixo proveniente de uma qualquer obra opunha-se a uma parede cheia de _graffiti_, alguns bastante obscenos, outros, tinha de admitir, bastante artísticos. Encostada a essa parede encontrava-se uma cabine telefónica com sinais de não ser usada há algum tempo, devido ao vandalismo a que obviamente fora sujeita. Hesitantemente, encaminhou-se para lá, abriu a metade da porta que restava e entrou para o minúsculo espaço interior. Olhou o marcador com incredulidade. Como poderia alguma vez fazer uma chamada com algo tão obviamente estragado como aquilo? Magia. Magia, magia, magia. Cada vez mais se convencia que, em conjunto com o gene que proporcionava essa habilidade, fosse ele qual fosse, devia haver também um outro a indicar a completa loucura do indivíduo. Pegando no bocal e encostando-o ao ouvido com a mão esquerda, discou os algarismos pretendidos com a direita e rezou mentalmente para que tudo aquilo não fosse uma partida de muito mau gosto. _Seis... Dois... Quatro... Quatro... Dois._

Imediatamente, ouviu-se uma voz feminina e impessoal que parecia preencher o espaço da cabine no seu todo.

"_Bem-vindo ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, diga o seu nome e motivo de visita._"

Petunia hesitou. O que deveria dizer? Falando para o bocal, optou por "Petunia Dursley. Vim para me encontrar com Remus Lupin, Ele aparentemente tem uma autorização assinada por um de vocês a garantir permissão para uma visita a Azkaban ou lá como é que se..."

"_Obrigada._" Devolveu a voz feminina. "_Por favor, recolha a sua placa de identificação. Deverá envergá-la durante toda a sua visita. O Ministério da Magia deseja-lhe uma boa tarde._" Petunia ouviu um tilintar de metal contra metal. Pousando o bocal e tacteando, encontrou finalmente uma placa, que prendeu ao casaco. Depois, com um solavanco, o chão da cabine começou a baixar, à semelhança de um elevador, transportando consigo uma Petunia Dursley atónita.

Com outro solavanco, o elevador deteve-se ao nível de uma porta blindada, que se abriu imediatamente para revelar um par de feiticeiros envergando mantos negros do Ministério, ambos enormes e com cara de poucos amigos.

"Varinha?" Inquiriu o mais baixo, à esquerda de Petunia, que o fitava e ao colega com os olhos arregalados de espanto.

"N-não tenho. Não sou m-mágica..." O segurança mais alto semicerrou os olhos.

"Uma Muggle no Ministério da Magia? Isto tem de ser um episódio inédito! Ou então... _Ressonus Magica!_" Entoou. De imediato, um jacto de luz cinzenta embateu no peito de Petunia e começou a movimentar-se em padrões circulares em torno do seu corpo. Cerca de um minuto depois, os raios de luz convergiram novamente para o seu peito e faiscaram vermelho antes de desaparecerem. As sobrancelhas do primeiro guarda chegavam-lhe, positivamente, a meio da testa com o inesperado da situação.

"Muito bem, Ms... er... Dursley, o que traz uma não-mágica como a senhora ao Ministério da Magia?"

Petunia olhou de um segurança para o outro, amedrontada. "Vim para um encontro com Remus Lupin. Eu queria visitar Azkaban e ele disse que conseguia autorização, por isso..."

"E para que quer a senhora visitar Azkaban? Quem ao certo é que quer visitar e porquê, Ms Dursley?" Inquiriu o segundo guarda.

"Peter Pettigrew."

O efeito que aquele nome teve nos dois seguranças foi algo que Petunia nunca havia presenciado. Ambos ficaram, ao mesmo tempo, brancos como a cal e apertaram as varinhas com mais força, os olhos expressando medo e fúria. "Porque é que quer visitar esse homem, Dursley?" Murmurou perigosamente o brutamontes mais alto, com a varinha apontada ao coração de Petunia.

"O meu sobrinho... eu queria que ele me desse informação sobre o que se passou ao certo com o meu sobrinho quando ele morreu..." a voz de Petunia esmoreceu e viu-se obrigada a olhar o chão com as memórias que lhe assombravam a mente a virem à tona uma vez mais. Os seguranças, no entanto, não desarmavam.

"E quem, pelas barbas de Merlin, era o seu sobrinho, Ms Dursley?"

Petunia olhou de um para o outro brevemente antes de tornar o olhar para o chão. "Harry. Ele chamava-se Harry James Potter."

Os dois guardas limitaram-se a trocar um olhar atónito antes de recuarem a toda a pressa e abrirem as portas que davam para o interior do _hall_ principal do Ministério, fazendo vénias rasgadas.

**N/A: **Este é o capítulo mais longo até agora! O que é que isto merece, o quê??

Ah, pois é!!!

COMENTÁRIOS, SFF!!!

Basta tão pouco para me deixar satisfeita...

Critiquem à vontade, façam sugestões! Quem sabe se não vos ouvem? ;)

Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos,

- CM


	6. Planos, Maquinações e Promessas

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

Ronald e Hermione Weasley entraram no apartamento onde viviam, abraçados e em silêncio. Expulsando os casacos para o armário ao entrar no quarto com um ar pensativo, Hermione descalçou os sapatos e atirou-se para cima da cama com um ar exausto. Segundos depois, a cama voltou a estremecer, quando o marido se lhe juntou, estendendo um braço em volta da cintura dela.

"O que é que tens?"

Ela sorriu, voltando a cabeça para cima para lhe sorrir de forma cansada. "Não é nada, Ron. Só trabalho, sabes como é..."

Ron franziu o sobrolho com ar preocupado. "Mas o que é que foi ao certo? Andam a dar-te trabalho a mais no Departamento, não é? Eu sabia, esses Inomináveis dão sempre problemas..."

A esposa franziu também ela o sobrolho. "Ron, eu _sou_ uma Inominável. E isto vai passar não tarda nada. Tenho a certeza que é só uma falsa..." E calou-se, sem completar a frase nem olhar o marido nos olhos. A expressão de Ron endureceu.

"Uma falsa quê, Hermione?"

"Ron, por favor, não..."

"Porque é que não acabaste a frase?"

Hermione suspirou e cerrou os olhos por um momento. Quando os abriu, foi para olhar o companheiro nos olhos. "Ron, vais ter de me prometer que o que eu te vou contar não sai daqui por nada neste mundo..."

"Não posso contar nem sequer à minha família?"

"Não, Ron."

"Nem só aos meus pais? À Ginny?"

"Especialmente a eles. Isto tem de ficar só entre nós."

"Amor..." Suplicou ele.

"Promete-me, Ron."

A expressão no rosto de Ron Weasley era uma mescla de curiosidade e desconforto mas, mesmo assim, assentiu. "Está bem, eu prometo não contar nada a ninguém. Agora vá, desembucha."

Hermione pareceu embatucada por um momento. "Bem, é que... céus, isto é de loucos... lembras-te que o Carmichael foi a Azkaban falar com os prisioneiros para estudar os efeitos que a prisão tinha produzido no comportamento deles?"

"Lembro."

"Uma das entrevistas... enfim, digamos que levantou algumas questões inesperadas..."

"Hermione, não empates mais, por favor."

A esposa lambeu os lábios num tique nervoso. "Desculpa."

"Quem foi o prisioneiro?"

"Wormtail."

O coração de Ron parou de bater por um momento. "Encontraram o corpo? Encontraram uma pista para o corpo, Hermione? É isso? Ele deu-vos uma pista para o corpo do Harry? Sacana de merda, ele sabia, ele sempre soube..." Inspirando fundo, tentou controlar-se ao ver a expressão de incerteza da companheira. "Hermione, por favor..."

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Não, Ron, não foi isso. Foi... foi o contrário..." Abriu os olhos, fitando o marido hesitantemente. "O Wormtail afirma que o Harry não morreu nessa batalha, Ron..."

As feições de Ron contorceram-se com fúria e ele sentou-se na cama de forma brusca. "Como é que ele se atreve! É um insulto, um insulto à memória do Harry! Hermione... Hermione, diz-me que não acreditas nisto, por favor!"

"Ron, ele testemunhou sob a influência de Veritaserum. Ele mostrou-se verdadeiramente arrependido por tudo o que fez, e não tinha nada a ganhar com uma mentira, mesmo que tivesse algum tipo de defesa natural contra a poção..."

"Hermione, pensa!" A ironia da situação estava latente na mente de Ron. Ele estaria mesmo a incitar a mulher a pensar logicamente? O mundo devia estar para acabar. "Quantas pessoas é que tu conheces que tenham sobrevivido _duas_ vezes à Avada Kedavra? Aliás, conheces alguém que tenha sobrevivido _uma_ vez?"

"Conheço. Conheço o Harry. A gente não sabe o que se passou na batalha, Ron! _Nós não estávamos ao pé dele!_ Por tudo o que sabemos, os relatos podem ter sido falsos, pode ter havido um engano..." Hermione gritou histericamente, soluçando. A expressão dele ficou de imediato mais mansa e aconchegou a jovem soluçante contra si com ternura.

"'Mione... ninguém ficaria mais contente por ver o Harry vivo e são do que eu. Mas tenho de dar a mão à palmatória: pelo menos cento e cinquenta pessoas testemunharam em como o viram ser atingido pela maldição e... e cair morto..."

"Ninguém se aproximou o suficiente para confirmar se ele estava mesmo morto, Ron. E também não temos a certeza de que tenha sido a Maldição da Morte que o atingiu. Pode até ter sido apenas um jacto de luz, daqueles que se usam para assinalar posições! O facto é que cada vez que alguém vê um jacto de luz verde..." Parou ao sentir o marido começar a soluçar também ele de encontro a si, sentindo um remorso sem fim por ter trazido à baila um assunto que os magoava tanto a ambos.

"Hermione... se o Harry... se ele estivesse vivo... ele tinha voltado, Hermione, ele não nos deixava assim... nós éramos a família dele, ele amava a Ginny..."

As próximas palavras de Hermione foram proferidas num murmúrio de tal forma baixo que Ron poderia perguntar-se se não as teria imaginado. "Ron, o facto de ele ter sobrevivido à batalha não quer dizer que ainda esteja vivo... o Wormtail fez referência a um hospital Muggle na Escócia... o Harry estava muito ferido... é uma possibilidade..."

Ron fungou, céptico. "O Departamento dos Mistérios acredita mesmo que isso pode ter acontecido?"

"Mesmo que não acreditássemos, tínhamos de investigar. Faz parte do nosso papel, Ron. Mas não vale a pena ficarmos agora a matutar nisso. Tu tens razão," e aqui ambos sorriram tristemente "provavelmente tudo isto não passa de uma suspeita sem fundamento. O Wormtail é uma pessoa desequilibrada. Mas enquanto houver esperança, eu vou agarrar-me a ela."

"Eu também, amor. Eu também." O silêncio que se seguiu foi um silêncio pensativo, de recordações, que Hermione apenas se atreveu a quebrar após quase meia hora.

"Anda, vamos vestir os pijamas..."

Quinze minutos depois, o casal, deitado na cama, apagava a luz para dormir. Ambos sabiam, porém, que não iam conseguir pregar olho nessa noite, assombrados pela incerteza sinistra que toda aquela história invocava.

XoX

O Ministério da Magia parecia não deixar que o tempo passasse dentro das suas paredes imponentes. Apesar das reestruturações feitas após a guerra nos aspectos do pessoal e uniformes dos seguranças, Aurors treinados especificamente para esse efeito, quem tivesse passado cinquenta anos sem lá entrar confrontar-se-ia com a mesma paisagem de oiro, a mesma amálgama de gentes aparecendo e desaparecendo através dos canais de Floo ou postos de Materialização, a mesma fonte da Irmandade Mágica dando impressões erróneas do mundo.

Os mesmos abutres em busca de cadáveres frescos para debicar.

Dolores Umbridge atravessou o Átrio em passo miúdo, cumprimentando aqui e ali alguns com cargo superior ao seu, membros do Wizengamot e do Gabinete do Ministro. Ao chegar junto à entrada dos visitantes, abriu as portas e entrou para o _hall_ para onde saíam os visitantes. O _hall _onde estavam presentemente dois respeitáveis Aurors sentados confortavelmente a jogar um odiosamente vulgar jogo de cartas Muggle. Ao avistarem-na, os dois homens empalideceram e levantaram-se. Um segundo e vários golpes de varinha depois, não restava nem rasto das cadeiras e mesa ou do baralho de cartas.

"Dingle, Stebbins. Que ocupação tão _digna_ de dois Aurors do vosso calibre. Aliás," e, subitamente, a pequena varinha de Umbridge encontrava-se na sua mão "este facto merece ser louvado pelo Ministro em pessoa. Devo chamá-lo?" A varinha soltou faíscas maldosas, parecendo concordar com a sua dona. Os dois Aurors empalideceram ainda mais.

"Não, Madame Umbridge, por favor, não faça isso..."

"Foi uma vez sem exemplo, madame..."

Um sorriso predatório apareceu na boca de sapo de Umbridge. "E que ganho eu com isso, meus senhores? Dêem-me uma razão pela qual eu deva ficar calada."

O mais baixo, Stebbins, deu um passo em frente. "Fazemos o que quiser, madame. Não é assim?" Perguntou a Dingle, que se apressou a acenar a cabeça em acordo. O horrível sorriso de Umbridge ampliou-se.

"Muito bem. _Nonperturbare._" Proferiu, apontando a varinha à porta. Os dois Aurors trocaram um olhar desconfiado. "Muito bem, meus senhores. O que vai ser dito não sai daqui, caso contrário, eu poder-me-ei esquecer de me controlar quanto às vossas actividades durante as horas de serviço. Entendido?" Os dois homens fizeram um sinal concordante com a cabeça. "Agora, vamos directos ao assunto, está bem?

"Chegou-me aos ouvidos uma informação muito interessante. Segundo fontes fidedignas, os cavalheiros deixaram entrar uma Muggle no Ministério ontem à tarde. Diz-se também que ela se encontrou com aquele lobisomem, Remus Lupin, e que saíram daqui juntos depois do turno dele naquele departamentozinho de caracacá do qual ele tanto se orgulha. A minha questão, meus senhores, é muito simples: _quem era essa mulher e que queria ela do Lupin_?"

Um silêncio curto instalou-se entre os dois Aurors. Evidentemente, aquilo dizia respeito a informação que eles não se sentiam confortáveis a divulgar. Finalmente, Dingle falou. "Essa senhora apareceu aqui por volta das três e meia da tarde. Disse que tinha um encontro marcado com Remus Lupin. Aparentemente, ele ia levá-la até Azkaban."

Os olhos de Umbridge semicerraram-se. "Quem queria ela visitar em Azkaban?"

"Pettigrew. Ela queria informação sobre a Batalha."

"Porquê?"

"O sobrinho dela morreu lá, madame." Interrompeu Stebbins antes que o colega pudesse responder, lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso. A curiosidade de Umbridge ficou, se possível ainda mais espicaçada.

"Meus senhores, porque será que eu tenho a impressão de que há alguma parte da história que não me querem contar?" Inquiriu com um sorriso que pretendia ser prazenteiro, mas cujo efeito ficou completamente estragado pela fúria gelada presente no seu olhar. "Nenhum de vocês está em condições de impor termos. Respondam à minha pergunta, senhores! _Quem era essa mulher?_"

Stebbins respirou fundo. "A senhora disse chamar-se Petunia Dursley. A tia de..."

"... Harry Potter" Completou Umbridge, sem fôlego. E depois, para si mesma, "A missão ultra-secreta do Departamento dos Mistérios... será? Mas como é que ela sabe...?" Voltou-se para os dois Aurors. "Que quer ela do Pettigrew?"

"Saber como é que ele morreu, pelo que me pareceu, madame. Não parecia estar muito convencida com a versão oficial dos factos." Respondeu Dingle com uma excitação servil desproporcionada. Umbridge olhou-o e ao colega criticamente.

"Muito bem. Se souberem mais alguma coisa sobre este assunto ou sobre o que se passa no Departamento dos Mistérios, mandem-me um memorando urgente. E nem uma palavra a ninguém. Entendido, cavalheiros?"

"Sim, madame."

"Com certeza, madame."

"Óptimo. Muito bom dia, Stebbins, Dingle." E sem mais uma palavra, Dolores Umbridge retirou o feitiço que tinha lançado na porta e saiu, deixando os dois Aurors novamente a sós e com a sensação de que tinham acabado de se enfiar na boca do lobo.

XoX

Charles olhava a parede branca à sua frente com desinteresse. As esperas sempre o tinham irritado imensamente, e o nervosismo não ajudava muito. Frustrado, levantou-se a começou a deambular pela pequena sala. Tanto branco era exasperante: as paredes eram branca, a mesinha onde estavam pousadas algumas revistas antigas e um vaso contendo algumas flores que já tinham visto melhores dias era branca, as cadeiras eram brancas, até o dispensador de água era branco. _Totalmente apropriado para um hospício_, pensou com amargura, servindo-se de um pouco de água.

Foi, pois, com enorme alívio que viu surgir, ao fim de uns eternos cinco minutos, uma mulher, que empurrou a porta e entrou com o olhar fixado no bloco de apontamentos à sua frente. Trajava um manto verde, com um C amarelo debruado sobre o peito, sob o qual eram visíveis uma blusa e calças da mesma cor. O longo cabelo cor de fogo estava apanhado num carrapito casual e algo desleixado que lhe assentava bem e deixava à vista uma cara clara e sardenta. No infinitésimo espaço de tempo em que levantou os olhos para reconhecer a presença dele, Charles teve um vislumbre dos seus olhos. Olhos castanhos, lindos como ela, mas marcados por uma tristeza inegável. Sentiu o coração contrair-se.

"Mr Charles Morrissey?" Perguntou a jovem curandeira, consultando os papéis.

"Sim."

Com uma exclamação abafada, a rapariga levantou novamente os olhos para ele, com uma expressão espantada no rosto. Porém, ao fim de um momento, voltou ao normal e aos seus papéis com um ligeiro abanar de cabeça.

"Peço desculpa. A sua voz é tremendamente parecida com a de uma pessoa que conheci em tempos, sabe?" Suspirou ela. "Mas vamos ao que interessa. Está aqui para visitar..." e consultou novamente os apontamentos à laia de confirmação, "Andrew Morrissey, não é?"

"É sim."

"Muito bem. Faça o favor de me acompanhar, Mr Morrissey. Por aqui." A jovem mulher passou por Charles em direcção a uma porta que ele ia jurar que não estava ali há cinco segundos atrás e abriu-a, segurando-a para que ele pudesse passar para o corredor adiante. Charles ergueu o sobrolho.

"Não devia ser eu a fazer isso, Ms...?"

A rapariga lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo. "Já tive cavalheirismo que sobre para uma vida inteira, meu caro senhor. E é Curandeira Weasley para si." Acrescentou em tom frio, sem sequer lhe dirigir um olhar e estacando em frente a uma dupla porta, também ela branca.

"_Alohomora_!" Entoou. De imediato, as portas abriram-se. A curandeira virou-se para ele, mantendo as portas abertas com uma mão.

"Mr Morrissey, por favor preste atenção. Eu sei que é Muggle e, como tal, não tem acesso às nossas medidas de segurança. Caso repare em alguma coisa que ache que está fora do normal, por mínima que seja, deve informar-me _imediatamente_. Tem aqui uma Medalha de Aviso," e estendeu-lhe uma pequena medalha de latão com um fita verde acoplada. "Na mesa-de-cabeceira de cada um dos pacientes está um orifício. Se quiser pedir ajuda, só tem de inserir a medalha no orifício e retirar-lhe a fita. De qualquer maneira, a ala está amplamente vigiada, por isso pode desenganar-se se veio aqui com segundas intenções. O aviso só vai servir para uma assistência mais rápida, salvando mais complicações a nós, a si e aos pacientes. Entendido?"

No final desta tirada, o jovem pouco mais pôde fazer que acenar com a cabeça e controlar-se para que as sobrancelhas não subissem de tal forma que se perdessem por entre as mechas do seu cabelo desgrenhado. As suas inúmeras visitas a Andrew já lhe tinham permitido decorar o procedimento de emergência de trás para a frente e da frente para trás, mas ela não tinha modo de saber isso. Aquela curandeira estava obviamente fora do seu meio habitual, provavelmente a substituir um dos colegas. Weasley abriu mais a porta e deixou-o passar, fechando-a suavemente atrás dele.

Charles viu uma grande ala, com camas encostadas às paredes, cada uma com o seu ocupante. No entanto, ao contrário de uma ala hospitalar dita normal, esta ala mostrava sinais de ocupação permanente, com objectos pessoais diversos a acumularem-se em redor das camas e áreas pessoais restritas que podiam ser delimitadas por biombos. Agradecendo a Weasley, Charles dirigiu-se ao final da ala, onde estavam duas camas delimitadas por biombos e uma terceira onde jazia um rapazinho, dormindo. Ou, pelo menos, pareceria dormir se os seus olhos estivessem fechados. Charles puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à sua cabeceira.

"Olá Andrew," murmurou com um sorriso triste, pegando na mão do menino, que não lhe respondeu nem deu qualquer sinal de ter ouvido o que ele dissera. Charles suspirou.

"A tua curandeira nova... que mulher! Ela está tão triste, Andrew. Posso imaginar porquê..." e calou-se, mais uma vez, imerso nos seus pensamentos. Após uma grande pausa, prosseguiu. "O irmão dela é o rapaz na primeira cama à direita de quem entra, sabes? Ela nem sequer sabe que eu sei. O que lhe fizeram... eu vi o que lhe fizeram... ele não merecia aquilo. Ninguém merece." Mais uma longa pausa. "_Tu_ não mereces o que te fizeram. É horrível estar aqui sem haver nada que eu possa fazer. Mas eu prometi," e aqui a sua voz tornou-se mais forte e os olhos chamejaram, "Eu prometi que te vingava. E hei-de cumprir a promessa, Andrew. Custe o que custar." Charles levantou-se, arrumou a cadeira e depositou um beijo na testa do menino. Devagar, dirigiu-se até à porta, abrindo-a. Da ombreira, voltou-se uma última vez.

"Custe o que custar, Andrew. _Juro_."

**N/A:** Okay, lembram-se de se falar no Andrew há uns capítulos atrás? Pois aqui está ele. Coitadinho. :(

Malta, estou triste outra vez! Tenho imensos hits e poucos comentários:( Já sabem, COMENTEM. "Bom" ou "Péssimo" contam como comentários! ;)

Por falar nisso, queria agradecer à Isadora, que tem comentado religiosamente. Obrigada! ;) (O capítulo ajudou-te a responder às perguntas que me fizeste? xD)

Este é o último capítulo que eu já tinha totalmente escrito quando comecei a publicar a história. Já escrevi um terço do próximo. Assim que acabar, vem direitinho para aqui ;)

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo,

- CM


	7. Entrevistas

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

"_Serviço de Informações, boa tarde. Em que posso ser-lhe útil?"_

Percy quase deixou cair o auscultador com a surpresa. A verdade é que, apesar de ter sido um aluno brilhante na cadeira de Estudos de Muggles em Hogwarts, nunca se dera muito bem com os aparelhos que aí estudava. Telefones, por exemplo.

"Erm... boa tarde. Desejava saber o endereço do Hospital Dr. Mary Lynn, se faz favor. Penso que seja algures na Escócia..."

"_Com certeza. Aguarde um momento enquanto efectuamos a procura, se faz favor..."_

"Com certeza, eu espero."

Na pausa que se seguiu, Percy roeu nervosamente a ponta da pena que empunhava e tentou pensar na melhor táctica para obter informação no hospital. Tarefa difícil, essa, mas iria conseguir, nem que tivesse de fingir ser um paciente! Ou talvez pondo uma poção de tagarelice na bebida de alguém... ou simplesmente perguntando...

"_Muito bem, já aqui temos os resultados. Quer apontar?"_

Percy deu um salto gigantesco na cadeira. Para Muggles, estes eram bem despachados.

"Sim, sim, pode dizer..."

Meia hora mais tarde, Percy sentia-se perdido no meio do hospital. Desesperado, enfiou por um corredor reservado ao pessoal, que se encontrava deserto, e encostou a cabeça contra a parede, desalentado. Por todo o lado cirandava gente, transportava-se gente, gritavam-se ordens... era de doidos! Como conseguiria ele encontrar alguém que, por milagre, não só estivesse disponível e disposto a conversar durante o turno como também soubesse alguma coisa sobre um de entre muitos pacientes que tinham dado entrada naquele hospital há cinco anos atrás?

"Oi! Você! Saia daqui imediatamente! Esta área é restrita ao pessoal!" Soou uma voz mandona, vinda das suas costas. Uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem.

Percy virou-se de rompante, incrédulo.

"_Hermione?!_"

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se de espanto. "Percy? O que... espera..." com um aceno de varinha, Percy estava trajado como qualquer outro funcionário do hospital, com direito a placa de identificação e tudo. O jovem olhou para Hermione, confuso.

"O que é que estás a fazer aqui?"

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso condescendente.

"Ora vamos, Percy. Tu sabes tão bem como eu que eu sou uma Inominável. Achas que eu te vou mesmo dizer o que estou aqui a fazer? Agora vamos. Sai do Hospital com a bata vestida. Vais tomar um café ao Joe's se alguém perguntar. Os estagiários são tantos que ninguém conhece toda a gente. Toca a andar!"

Percy, no entanto, permaneceu onde estava, com um sorriso nos lábios. Hermione caíra-lhe do céu! "Quanto queres apostar que estamos aqui exactamente pelo mesmo motivo?"

Hermione deitou-lhe um olhar céptico antes de responder. "Impossível."

"Se estivermos, deixas-me ajudar-te? Ajudas-me a mim?"

Ela hesitou por um instante. "Percy, eu sou suposta agir em segredo. Mesmo que, por milagre, tu soubesses o que eu estou aqui a fazer, deixar-te fazer isso ou dar-te informação pode custar-me o meu emprego. Tu sabes disso tão bem como eu."

"Prometo ser discreto. Ninguém tem de saber."

"Muito bem." Respondeu ela. "Porque é que estás aqui então?"

"Em poucas palavras: sete de Julho de noventa e oito. Harry. Pettigrew. Acertei?"

A boca de Hermione abriu-se e fechou-se várias vezes antes de encontrar as palavras. "Porquê?"

Percy suspirou e fechou os olhos antes de responder. "Devo isto à minha família, Hermione. Se ele estiver... morto... então fica tudo na mesma. Mas se tiver sobrevivido, Hermione, isso dar-lhes-á uma alegria enorme! Tu sabes disso melhor do que ninguém!"

Hermione deitou-lhe um olhar incrédulo. "Deixa ver se eu percebi. Queres usar a possível sobrevivência do Harry como _moeda de troca_ para entrares novamente na tua família?!"

Percy ficou sem graça. "Dito dessa maneira, até parece que o que eu estou a tentar fazer é mau, Hermione..."

"_Idiota!_" Interrompeu-o ela. "Não percebes que já te teriam perdoado há muito tempo se ao menos tivesses tido a _dignidade_ de mostrar a cara e reconheceres que estavas errado?! Que nunca terias de os _magoar_ ao tratar este assunto com tanta _frivolidade _se parasses de inventar desculpas para não pores os pés n'_A Toca_?! Mas onde é que tu tens a cabeça?"

"Hey! Aguenta aí os cavalos, Hermione!" Retrucou Percy, abespinhado. "Tu nunca estiveste na minha situação! Tens _ideia_ do quão difícil é chegar ao pé da minha família inteira e dizer: '_Voltei, desculpem lá qualquer coisinha porque não vai tornar a acontecer'_?! Eu _preciso_ de me redimir, Hermione, nem que seja para sentir que fiz por merecer o perdão dos meus pais! O perdão dos meus irmãos e da minha irmã! Será que não percebes? Não é uma questão de desonrar a memória de ninguém, ou de me aproveitar da situação, ou de... ou de... sei lá mais do quê! Ouve-me," Acrescentou rapidamente, pois Hermione parecia prestes a interrompê-lo a qualquer momento, "eu sei que, depois daquele incidente com o Ministério, nunca mais falei com o Harry. Sei que, quando ele... _morreu_, não fui à cerimónia fúnebre. Não que fizesse diferença, o caixão estava vazio de qualquer maneira," Hermione fuzilou-o com o olhar, "mas isso não importa agora. Hermione, eu nunca quis mal ao Harry, não verdadeiramente. Estava disposto a puni-lo na altura em que o achava um mentiroso disposto a criar desacatos, mas nunca quis que esta história toda acabasse como acabou. Eu não sou parvo, Hermione. Eu sei o que a morte dele significa para a minha família. Sei que teria acabado com o Ron e a Ginny se não tivessem tido todo o apoio possível e imaginário. Sei o que te fez a ti! Apesar das nossas diferenças, eu tenho de reconhecer que ele era uma pessoa especial, e se houver uma maneira de o trazer de volta para vocês, eu faço-o de bom grado."

Nesta altura, Hermione fitava o cunhado com olhos esbugalhados. Quedou-se muda um momento, como se tentasse decidir-se sobre alguma coisa. Percy, já impaciente, não se conseguiu manter calado.

"Ouve, Hermione, eu já te expliquei a situação. Já disse o que pretendo tirar dela. Já te dei _tudo_ o que podia dar aqui. Deixas-me ajudar-te ou não? Porque se não, eu vou procurar outro sítio para..."

Hermione deitou-lhe um olhar de comiseração. "Estás a planear palrar o dia inteiro ou podemos prosseguir para a parte em que fazemos alguma coisa realmente útil, Percy?"

Foi a vez de Percy lhe deitar um olhar incrédulo. Ignorando-o, Hermione percorreu o corredor até alcançar uma porta de metal à qual encostou a varinha, murmurando um encantamento que a fez abrir com um _click_ sonoro. Com o caminho aberto à sua frente, a jovem voltou-se para o cunhado com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Percy demorou apenas um segundo a juntar-se-lhe, atrapalhando-se ao tentar segurar a porta para ela passar. Hermione, contudo, manteve um pulso firme como ferro ao segurar a porta. "Passa, Percy."

"Hermione..."

"_Passa!_" Percy não se fez rogado desta vez e entrou na sala. Não conseguiu evitar, porém, ouvir a cunhada atrás de si murmurar em tom sarcástico, "As _senhoras_ primeiro...".

XoX

Celia caminhava pelas ruas de Londres, com um papel na mão, parando aqui e ali para obter direcções, estacando finalmente em frente ao que parecia ter sido, em tempos, uma pequena casa senhorial. Franzindo o sobrolho, bateu hesitantemente à porta com o batedor em forma de serpente. Aquele lugar dava-lhe calafrios. Teria a morada certa?

De dentro da casa sombria ouviram-se passos; no segundo seguinte a porta abriu-se com um rangido quase ensurdecedor que fez a jovem deitar involuntariamente as mãos aos ouvidos para os proteger. Assim que a porta se tinha aberto completamente, contudo, algo desviou a sua atenção.

Diante de si estava uma mulher jovem, vestida casualmente com calças de ganga e uma _t-shirt_ rosa choque que condizia com a cor do seu cabelo, que usava curto e espetado. Isto, conjugado com o sorriso amplo e bem-disposto estampado na cara dela e as paredes interiores que mudavam de cor a cada segundo, fez Celia arregalar os olhos de espanto.

"Bom dia!" Entoou a mulher à sua frente, sem perder o ar de boa-disposição. "É a candidata para o posto de educadora de infância, não é?"

Celia demorou um pouco a perceber sequer que lhe estava a ser dirigida a palavra. "Desculpe, o que é que disse?"

Com uma gargalhada, a mulher do cabelo cor-de-rosa abanou a cabeça. "Esqueça. Entre atrás de mim. Cuidado com a tinta, não está muito bem seca." Voltou-se para Celia, que agora seguia atrás de si pelo corredor da entrada, e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso embaraçado. "Nunca fui grande coisa com este tipo de feitiços, prefiro os defensivos. Tenho de pedir a alguém que dê aqui um jeito..." e, ignorando o ar de descrença de Celia, voltou-se novamente para a frente e conduziu-a até a uma movimentada cozinha.

"Pessoas, temos aqui a nossa nova educadora de infância. É a Celia Myers, não é?"

Celia deu um salto e desviou os olhos das panelas que percorriam sozinhas a cozinha e das batatas que se descascavam sozinhas na bancada. "Erm... sou, sou sim. Mas... desculpe, mas eu pensava que vinha cá para uma entrevista...?"

A rapariga riu-se. "Sim, de facto é esse o objectivo de a trazermos cá. O problema é que, até agora, foi a única que não fugiu a correr ao ver a casa em que ia trabalhar e o tipo de pessoas com quem ia ter de conviver. Já tivemos de modificar imensas memórias," suspirou ela, desalentada. Um dos homens presentes, baixinho e com tiques nervosos, trocou um olhar com um outro, de meia-idade mas ostentando mais cabelos grisalhos do que seria natural. Este último dirigiu-se à mulher com um sorriso mal contido.

"Estás a fazer tudo ao contrário. Tens noção disso, não tens?" Riu-se ele.

A rapariga virou-se para ele, ofendida. "Não, não estou! A Celia não fez uma única pergunta, não disse nada, logo eu assumi que já soubesse sobre nós! Sabia, não sabia, Celia?"

Celia abriu e fechou a boca com um ar de aflição tal que o homem de cabelos grisalhos se apressou a ir em seu socorro. "Apresentaste-te ao menos, Nymph?" Perguntou, voltando-se para a companheira com um misto de exaspero e divertimento no rosto. Ela sorriu de forma embaraçada em resposta, o que fez alguns dos presentes gargalhar. O homem, esse, levou as mãos à cabeça.

"Okay, Celia, desculpe a confusão. O meu nome é Remus Lupin, aquela é a _Nymphadora_ Tonks, que por acaso é minha noiva," ela deitou-lhe um olhar furibundo, "e prefere ser tratada pelo apelido... continuando, aqui tem o Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Ed Saunders, Lavender Brown, Giles Norman, Hector Norrington e Cho Chang. Como já deve ter percebido, nós somos feiticeiros," vários _ahems_ fizeram-se ouvir, "_e feiticeiras_, claro está. Somos pessoas perfeitamente normais, como qualquer Muggle – uma pessoa não-mágica – com algumas habilidades extra. Dito isto, e enquanto alguns de nós vivem misturados convosco, formamos uma sociedade à parte, com governação, ideais e códigos próprios. Ocasionalmente existem interferências em grande escala entre a nossa comunidade e a vossa. A maior foi a Segunda Guerra Mundial, com a aliança entre Adolf Hitler e um feiticeiro suíço de seu nome Grindelwald que causaram muitas dores de cabeça aos nossos governos. Oh sim," acrescentou, pois Celia tinha expressado surpresa pela referência a ambos os governos, "foi um trabalho conjunto, mesmo a nível internacional. O Primeiro-Ministro sabe da nossa existência, assim como alguns outros..."

"Remus," chamou Tonks, "amor, eu tenho a _certeza_ que a Celia acha essas politiquices todas muito interessantes, mas vamos ao que interessa. O que o meu adorado noivo está a querer dizer," disse, virando-se para a jovem, "é que, embora gente como nós gostasse que o elo de ligação entre feiticeiros e Muggles fosse mais estreito e que houvesse mais aceitação de ambas as partes, isso ainda está longe de acontecer. Por isso, e em homenagem a... a uma pessoa muito especial... decidimos construir um orfanato que acolhesse todo o tipo de crianças, sem discriminações de qualquer género – e isso inclui o factor mágico. Para isso precisamos tanto de feiticeiros como de Muggles para educadores, de forma a acostumar as crianças a ambos os mundos e levá-las a aceitar-se naturalmente. Foi basicamente para isso que a chamámos aqui hoje. Estaria interessada na oportunidade?"

"Bem..." começou Celia, "a oportunidade parece-me única, certamente, e eu teria o maior gosto em fazer parte deste projecto. Mas... eu gostava de saber se me dariam alojamento. É que, de momento, vivo um pouco longe daqui, e arranjar transporte poderia ser complicado..."

Remus Lupin riu. "Quanto a isso não haveria problema. Bastaria que nos deixasse conectar a sua lareira com o canal de Floo. Os pormenores técnicos são complicados, mas o essencial é que poderia viajar através do fogo através de um pó apropriado. Estaria aqui em menos de dois minutos. Que me diz? Está disposta a aceitar ser entrevistada depois da descrição do emprego?"

Celia sorriu. "Nesse caso... sim, estaria."

"Muito bem. Nesse caso, vamos lá acima para a sua entrevista."

"Vai ser o senhor a entrevistar-me?"

"Oh, não. Temos um psicólogo Muggle às nossas ordens, o Dawson," afirmou Remus, piscando-lhe o olho enquanto subia as escadas. "Aqui para nós, eu acho que o pobre é um pouco maluco, mas tem todas as credenciais e é muito boa pessoa. Só é pena é que volta e meia se ponha a falar sozinho com uma coisa preta encostada ao ouvido..."

Celia não conseguiu reprimir uma sonora gargalhada.

XoX

Do número quatro de Privet Drive não vinha nenhum ruído. Tal como o resto da rua, os ocupantes da luxuosa casa dormiam ainda a sono solto, sendo fim-de-semana e umas meras nove e meia da manhã. A única excepção à regra era a senhora da casa, Petunia Dursley.

A verdade é que Petunia se encontrava bastante pensativa. Havia já alguns dias que visitara Azkaban com a ajuda de Remus Lupin. Este preferira, porém, ficar na antecâmara adjacente à sala de visitas. Petunia tivera a distinta impressão de que Lupin não queria, por algum motivo, cruzar-se com Pettigrew. Ela não o censurava. Para além de fisicamente imundo e mal nutrido, o homem estava completamente louco. Passar tempo, mesmo que pouco, junto a uma pessoa daquelas era perturbador, como se um pouco das tendências auto-destrutivas dele passassem para quem o acompanhasse. Mas havia ali algo mais. Havia algo mais nos olhos de Lupin quando declarara que não entraria na sala de visitas da prisão. Era dor, era ódio, mas era também pena e saudade.

Petunia desconfiava que Pettigrew fora, em tempos, muito mais para Lupin do que era agora: portador de um mero indício a apontar numa direcção improvável. Improvável, sim, mas possível.

A entrevista com o prisioneiro fora complicada, devido principalmente à medicação a que ele tinha sido sujeito de forma a diminuir os riscos para a sua visitante. Era uma pena que tal medicação o deixasse tão alienado que era praticamente impossível extrair dali alguma informação crucial sobre o paradeiro actual do corpo do sobrinho. Mesmo assim, estava grata por aquilo que conseguira obter, que era mais do que poderia ter sonhado.

Por entre os seus lamentos, Pettigrew contara-lhe, a ela e ao estupefacto Auror que a acompanhava para a proteger – pois uma não-mágica em tal lugar era como um cordeiro a passear-se entre lobos – a sua versão da história que se passara nos campos de Hogwarts a 7 de Julho de 1998. Como vira Harry cair por terra, vítima da maldição mortal e bater violentamente no chão. Como se aproximara em choque, com o intento de o reanimar, apenas para se aperceber de que o jovem ainda tinha pulso, embora estivesse a perder sangue em quantidades copiosas e ameaçasse entrar em colapso cardíaco a qualquer instante. Como, desesperado para pagar uma dívida que tinha para com ele, criara um qualquer artefacto mágico (seria Botão de Transporte que ele dissera?) e o transportara até um dos hospitais na zona de Edimburgo, registando-o sob o seu nome e modificando algumas memórias para que os médicos pensassem que fora vítima de um acidente de viação. E como, ao deixar por alguns segundos o hospital, fora encurralado por um batalhão de reforços de Aurors e aprisionado sem julgamento.

Petunia soubera, desde que lhe tinham contado o que acontecera no dia da morte do sobrinho, que faltava uma peça-chave naquela história. Como poderia o corpo do líder de uma das facções desaparecer a meio de uma batalha em que estava tanta gente presente? Certamente _alguém_ deveria ter olhado, nem que fosse por uma breve fracção de segundo. Mas a verdade é que ninguém olhara enquanto era tempo e o corpo desaparecera.

Petunia não tinha esperança de encontrar o sobrinho vivo. Pelo que o Auror que a acompanhara lhe dissera, através da descrição de Pettigrew e dos relatos das testemunhas que tinham visto Harry antes de este morrer, ele nunca teria sido capaz de resistir aos ferimentos sem magia. Segundo o que constava entre os amigos de Harry, imediatamente após ter derrotado Voldemort, o rapaz lançara um feitiço sobre si próprio, dependente da sua própria energia e concentração, que estancara o fluir do sangue. O que acontecera depois, nenhum deles sabia, tendo-o perdido entre a multidão em luta até a desgraça se abater sobre ele e se mover directamente para o caminho de uma maldição que falhara o alvo enquanto lutava com um dos apoiantes da outra facção, atingindo-o nas costas. O certo, dissera-lhe o Auror, era que mesmo que a maldição, por algum milagre, o tivesse poupado, o relato de Pettigrew dava-o como inconsciente. Inconsciência significava falta de concentração. Falta de concentração significava que o feitiço utilizado para estancar a hemorragia deixara de surtir efeito. De uma maneira ou de outra, era impossível que Harry tivesse sobrevivido àquela noite sem a ajuda preciosa da medicina mágica. Os Aurors conduziam agora uma investigação sobre os hospitais da zona indicada, procurando nas bases de dados o nome de Peter Pettigrew, tarefa dificultada pelo facto de nenhum deles saber sequer ligar um computador, quanto mais efectuar uma consulta.

Lupin não quisera saber mais nada a não ser que Harry estava invariavelmente morto e pedira ao Auror que o contactasse se encontrassem o corpo. Isto não fizera nada para acalmar o mal-estar de Petunia.

Francamente, só desejava que o corpo fosse encontrado. Queria concluir aquele triste capítulo da sua história, dar um enterro digno ao sobrinho junto dos pais e seguir em frente. Livrar-se daquele peso na consciência. Para sempre.

Petunia suspirou. Dando o sono por definitivamente perdido, levantou-se e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Afinal de contas, Beatrice já devia estar levantada e ela precisava de um ombro amigo para desabafar.

**N/A: **Aqui está o sexto capítulo. Espero que gostem. É o último capítulo que vou publicar antes de ler o último livro. Vou dar alguns dias para recuperar dos choques que (muito) provavelmente vou apanhar e depois vou voltar à minha história! xD

No momento em que estou a escrever são duas e meia da manhã aqui em Portugal. Isto significa que _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ está a menos de um dia de ser publicado. E pensar que espero por este dia desde que tinha nove anos e agora tenho quase dezassete é algo enorme para mim – grande parte da minha vida foi passada a ler estes livros. Mas não me vou preocupar para já, porque a febre não vai passar tão cedo:D

Apenas por curiosidade, gostava de saber qual a versão que preferem e/ou vão ler: original ou traduzida? Na minha opinião, e julgando pela tradução de Portugal (porque, com raras excepções, praticamente nunca tive acesso a excertos da tradução brasileira), prefiro a original mil vezes. Não estou a denegrir o trabalho dos tradutores, mas a verdade é que se perde muito em qualquer tradução, mesmo em termos de consistência...

Bem, malta, COMENTEM, por favor. Tenho mais de 200 hits agora. Com alguma sorte ainda chego aos 250 antes de o próximo livro sair! P

Abraços,

CM


	8. A Opção Mais Lógica

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Hermione olhou em volta para a sala onde acabara de entrar com Percy. Era grande, mas não gigantesca. Assemelhava-se bastante a um escritório, com a excepção do número exagerado de arquivos e dos três computadores alinhados ao lado uns dos outros em secretárias. Percy olhava correntemente para esses mesmos computadores como se fossem parte de uma qualquer espécie animal completamente desconhecida que pudesse atacá-lo a qualquer momento. A cunhada revirou os olhos, exasperada.

"Percy, vamos fazer uma coisa, está bem? Eu pesquiso na base de dados do computador se ele deu aqui entrada e tu, enquanto isso, vais adiantando serviço e procurando aí nos arquivos. Vê se encontras a ficha médica dele."

Percy olhou-a com descrença. "Tu ficas aí nessa geringonça e eu que me esfalfe aqui no meio de gavetas que nem o raio da data têm, só códigos e mais códigos?!"

Hermione virou-se para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Pensei que querias ajudar, Percy. Mudaste de ideias?"

O jovem atrapalhou-se. "N-não, não mudei de ideias! É só que..."

"É só que..." encorajou-o a cunhada.

Percy assumiu um ar derrotado. "Nada. Vamos lá a isso então..."

Com um sorrisinho nos lábios, Hermione voltou-se para o monitor do computador e iniciou a pesquisa. Percy esse, inspirou fundo e tentou abrir a gaveta que lhe estava mais próxima. Não abriu. Estava fechada à chave. Percy revirou os olhos.

"_Alohomora!_" Entoou, apontando a varinha à fechadura, que se soltou com um tímido _click_, fazendo a gaveta, ligeiramente curvada para baixo, abrir-se um pouco. Percy olhou, desalentado, para a enorme quantidade de gavetas que continha a sala. Poderia abri-las todas com um só feitiço? Não perdia nada em experimentar...

"_Alohomora _gavetas!"

Como uma só entidade, todas as gavetas da sala se abriram, mesmo as das secretárias onde repousavam os computadores e que não continham qualquer registo. Uma delas embateu com força no joelho de Hermione, que se encontrava sentada de lado na sua cadeira, fazendo-a praguejar e deitar um olhar furibundo ao cunhado antes de voltar à sua tarefa. Voltou a desviar o olhar do monitor cinco minutos depois, com o sobrolho franzido, para bater uma vez com a varinha na torre do computador. O barulho de madeira contra metal atraiu a atenção de Percy.

"O que é que estás a fazer?"

"Vou fazer o computador voltar a 7 de Julho de 98 e ver todas as entradas registadas por hora a partir daí. É mais fácil do que tentar pesquisar aqui, este sistema operativo é da idade da pedra..."

"Esse _quê_?!"

"Podias tentar aprender mais sobre Muggles, não te ficava mal. Eu ao menos tento manter-me a par, nunca se sabe se algum dia poderei vir a precisar do que aprendi. Mas não interessa. Chega aqui e ajuda-me a ver isto..."

Juntos analisaram as entradas de dia sete, procurando pelo nome de Harry Potter. O nome não constava da lista.

"Ele pode ter dado entrada no dia oito..." murmurou Percy, esperançoso, e Hermione apressou-se a dar uma nova pancadinha no computador com a varinha. Uma vez mais, nada de Harry Potter. Não se dando por vencida, Hermione imprimiu ambas as listas e percorreu-as novamente com os olhos enquanto Percy estudava mais uma vez as entradas do dia oito.

"Bem, parece que ele também não deu entrada nesse dia..." murmurou ele, desalentado. "O que quer dizer que não deu entrada aqui, porque com a extensão das lesões..."

Hermione, porém, não estava disposta a ceder tão facilmente.

"Não, eu tenho a _certeza_ que foi aqui, é a opção mais lógica!"

Percy bufou. "Aposto que foi por isso que escolheste este hospital de entre tantos possíveis..."

"Não, escuta... de entre todos os hospitais nas imediações de Edimburgo este é o mais próximo de Hogwarts e o mais conhecido. Para além disso, fica próximo da antiga área de residência do Wormtail, por isso as hipóteses de ele conhecer este hospital são maiores!"

"Como é que sabes que fica próximo da antiga área de residência do Pettigrew?" Perguntou Percy.

"Perguntei ao Ron. Ele tem acesso à informação, como sabes. Numa investigação em que é precisa tanta gente para cobrir todas as possibilidades e que está a ocupar tanto o Departamento dos Mistérios como uma das oito equipas de Aurors é preciso que os trabalhos decorram depressa, senão estaremos a ocupar pessoal necessário noutras investigações, tu sabes disso. Por isso achei melhor pensar logicamente em vez de escolher um hospital ao acaso..." respondeu ela.

"Bem, não é para ser desmancha-prazeres, mas parece-me que o Pettigrew não seguiu um raciocínio lógico neste caso..."

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. "Não, não pode ser! Se o Pettigrew disse a verdade sobre tê-lo trazido para um hospital, então _tem_ de ter sido este!"

"Erm, Hermione... o nome do Harry não está na lista de pacientes. Ele não deu entrada aqui..."

Hermione enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. "Okay... diz-me um apelido. _Já_."

A boca de Percy abriu-se de espanto com a brusca mudança de rumo na conversa. "Hã... um apelido? Sei lá... Stevens, para aí... serve?"

"Serve," Hermione agarrou os papéis que compunham as duas listas no seu colo e separou-os por dia. "Dá aqui uma ajuda, vê uma delas enquanto eu vejo a outra," disse, passando a de dia sete ao companheiro. Cinco minutos depois, emergia da sua, vexada.

"Nada aqui. Tu?"

Percy levantou uma mão a pedir calma. "Tenho aqui três, mas uma é mulher. Gavetas G67 e G68."

Hermione olhou em volta, tentando localizar a estante onde estavam as duas gavetas. Percy, esse, decidiu que as maravilhas da magia eram preferíveis ao trabalho de procurar a gaveta.

"_Accio_ gavetas G67 e G68!"

As gavetas saltaram dos respectivos encaixes e voaram pelo ar enquanto Hermione, aflita, dirigia um feitiço _Muffliato_ no sentido da porta para prevenir alguém que passasse de se aperceber do barulho. Ambas as gavetas estacaram em pleno ar em frente de Percy, que as dirigiu para cima da secretária.

"Merlin, será que esta gente não sabe o que é ordem alfabética?!" Exclamou ao procurar por entre as fichas dos pacientes um dos que lhe convinha.

"Estão por ordem de entrada," respondeu-lhe Hermione, que já encontrara o outro paciente. "Oh, bolas!" Exclamou ela.

"Que foi?" Perguntou Percy, ainda desesperadamente procurando a ficha do primeiro paciente.

"Um cinquentão com problemas cardíacos. Não me parece que este seja o Harry. O que é que diz o teu?"

Percy, que vencera a batalha contra o arquivo e extraíra finalmente a ficha por que procurava, deu-lhe uma vista de olhos. "Rudolph Stevens, 21 anos," levantou o olhar para Hermione, "O Harry podia passar-se por uma pessoa de 21 anos na boa... diz aqui que este tipo foi internado com uma ap... apencticik... aguda? Que é isto?"

"Apendicite aguda. Bastante chatinhas, o meu pai teve uma há coisa de dois anos. Algo que nós não temos, por sinal. A nossa magia livra o nosso corpo automaticamente desse extra. Mas não é o que procuramos, por isso pode voltar para a gaveta." Afirmou, devolvendo a ficha ao seu lugar original.

"Podemos ver se reconhecemos algum apelido daqui e ir por aí..." sugeriu Percy.

"É melhor ser eu a fazer isso, conheço mais sobre o Harry e o Pettigrew. Vai procurando os ficheiros quando eu disser. Vou começar pelos de dia oito... deixa ver quais são as gavetas... G69, G70 e G71. Vês? Eles reconhecem não só a ordem alfabética como também a numérica," brincou ela enquanto ele Convocava as gavetas.

E assim fizeram, Hermione parando quando um nome ou apelido lhe soava familiar e pedindo a Percy que tirasse a ficha correspondente ao paciente em questão. Uma hora depois, os olhos de Hermione imobilizaram-se, olhando para o nome de um dos pacientes que haviam dado entrada a 7 de Julho de 1998. A excitação era quase palpável na sua voz quando se dirigiu a Percy e lhe indicou o nome pelo qual devia procurar. Percy franziu o sobrolho.

"Tens a certeza? Parece-me um nome bastante vulgar, nada suspeito..."

"Olha com atenção. _Ambos os nomes estão relacionados com o Harry_. Não só isso, como estão relacionados com a parte da família dele que o Wormtail conheceu. James é... ou era... o nome do meio do Harry, e também o nome do pai dele. Evans era o nome de solteira de Lily Potter. Teria sido fácil para o Pettigrew inventar o nome!"

"Mas nesse caso era extremamente fácil para alguém descobrir a verdadeira identidade da pessoa! Bastava ter um mínimo de conhecimentos sobre a família Potter!" Protestou Percy.

Hermione abanou a cabeça. "O Harry foi dado como morto, Percy. Há imensa gente que está disposta a jurar pela própria magia que o viu morrer. Ninguém ia procurar por um feiticeiro morto num hospital Muggle. Quanto à evidência do nome que o Wormtail inventou... bem, eu diria que ele estava nervoso e sob pressão. Inventou uma identidade à pressa com os primeiros dois nomes que lhe vieram à cabeça. Até aqui _faz_ sentido!"

"Resta saber se a descrição deste James Evans corresponde à do nosso Harry..." retrucou Percy, localizando finalmente a ficha correspondente e tirando-a da gaveta. Com uma expressão de profunda impaciência e ansiedade, Hermione arrancou-lha das mãos.

"James Evans, 18 anos..." Hermione trocou um olhar com Percy, excitada. "O Harry tinha quase 18 quando foi a batalha, é uma aproximação bastante aceitável... que mais?" Quedou-se muda, a estudar a ficha. "Percy... olha para isto..." disse finalmente, passando as folhas ao companheiro. Percy leu as primeiras palavras.

"Uh, Hermione... tens a certeza que isto está em Inglês?"

Hermione puxou os cabelos, exasperada. "É _claro_ que está em Inglês, Percy! Não percebes?!"

"Francamente, não! Os meus pais não são médicos, nem dentistas, nem coisa que os valha, eu não aprendi esta língua esquisita..."

Hermione fez um gesto de impaciência e cansaço. "OK... eu traduzo! O que diz aqui," continuou ela, "É que esta pessoa deu entrada em estado de coma, com falência cardíaca... múltiplos traumatismos... hemorragias internas graves... concussões severas..." Hermione parou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. "Oh, _Harry..._"

Percy deitou-lhe um olhar compreensivo e, demonstrando tacto, baixou os olhos para a ficha da pessoa que tinha agora a certeza ser Harry Potter, contando obter prova do óbito que, obviamente, tinha ocorrido. O que viu em vez disso deixou-o tão atónito que mal conseguiu acertar na cadeira ao deixar-se cair pesadamente.

"Hermione..."

"O que foi?" Perguntou ela por entre as lágrimas, conjurando tremulamente um lenço para se assoar.

"Diz aqui que lhe foi dada alta a 14 de Setembro de 1998."

XoX

No número dez de Magnolia Crescent, o caos reinava em absoluto. O que deveriam ser os preparativos para um jantar semi-formal tinham-se transformado, como por acção de alguma força sobrenatural, numa azáfama capaz de pôr o pior dos manicómios a um canto.

"ALGUÉM ME AJUDE AQUI!" Berrou Jenna, desesperada com os botões e pega do forno, que pareciam ter encravado precisamente quando ela quisera tirar lá de dentro o suculento borrego que, até há um minuto atrás, prometera ser um esplêndido jantar, mas que estava agora ameaçado pelo maléfico forno que não abria nem por nada. Gary espreitou por cima do ombro dela lá para dentro.

"Quê, precisas de ajuda para abrir o forno?!"

"Não, meu grande anormal, só gritei porque me apeteceu! É CLARO QUE PRECISO DE AJUDA PARA ABRIR O FORNO!"

Leigh escolheu esta altura para vir sub-repticiamente por trás de Gary, enfiar uma mão brincalhona no bolso traseiro do outro rapaz e beliscá-lo. Gary deu um grito de surpresa e, instintivamente, lançou o corpo para a frente, embatendo em Jenna que, por sua vez, viu a sua mão esquerda momentaneamente espalmada contra o forno a ferver.

"AII!!! IDIOTAS! IDIOTAS SEM MIOLOS!" Guinchou ela, empurrando os dois jovens e lançando-se em direcção ao lava-loiças para aliviar a mão em água fria. Gary e Leigh riam a bandeiras despregadas.

"Isso! Riam-se! Não me ajudem a abrir a porcaria do forno nem nada, que não é preciso!"

Leigh deitou-lhe um olhar comiserador. "Mulheres..." suspirou ele e, com um piscar de olho ao outro, segurou noutra pega e tentou abrir, por sua vez, o forno. Nada. O borrego lá dentro começara já a adquirir uma cor ligeiramente mais escura que o desejável. Com um olhar alarmado para o namorado, Leigh deu um puxão mais violento à porta, que teimou em permanecer imóvel. Gary, perante a iminência de ficar sem jantar, decidiu juntar-se à guerra para libertar o borrego da sua prisão e pegou numa outra pega.

"Quando eu disser três... TRÊS!" Os dois puxaram com força e, desta vez, - oh, milagre dos milagres – a porta cedeu um pouco, com um chiar capaz de levar o mais santo dos santos a dar um tiro na cabeça. Jenna, que chupava agora o dedo, fez um som com a garganta que podia ser considerado tanto um gemido como um guincho e juntou a sua força à dos rapazes em mais um bravo ataque à resistente porta.

Desta vez, a porta não só cedeu como saltou e, voando atrás dela, veio o borrego na sua travessa, que falhou Gary por um milímetro e aterrou, deslizando pelo chão e espalhando molho e batatinhas por todo o chão da cozinha, lavado por Celia ainda não havia uma hora.

"Ai... a Celia mata-nos..." gemeu Leigh, levando as mãos à cabeça.

"Ao menos temos borrego..." suspirou Gary.

"Mas não temos nada para o acompanhar! As batatinhas foram-se!" Queixou-se Jenna, com uma expressão de pânico no rosto. "Há arroz?" Perguntou em desespero.

"Borrego assado com _arroz_?!" Exclamou Gary, ultrajado. "Isso é um atentado culinário!"

"Melhor que nada!"

"Não temos arroz!" Avisou Leigh, que correra ao armário a verificar.

"Ai! E agora?!" Desesperou Jenna. "Vê se há massa, esparguete, batatas fritas, qualquer coisa!" Exclamou ainda, ignorando o grito afrontado de Gary (_Batatas fritas!_).

Leigh abanou a cabeça. "_Nada!_"

Jenna mordiscou uma das unhas da mão direita, acabadas de pintar. "Okay... okay... vão a casa de Mrs Figg e peçam-lhe ajuda. _Agora!_"

Gary deitou-lhe um olhar incrédulo. "A velhota maluca? A dos gatos?!"

"Queres ficar sem jantar?"

"NÃO!!!"

"Então _despacha-te_, anormal!" Berrou ela. Gary, que dera um salto com o grito, correu para a porta sem mais uma palavra. Jenna virou-se para Leigh.

"Vai com ele, senão é que ficamos _mesmo_ sem jantar..."

Leigh acenou com a cabeça e partiu a correr atrás de Leigh. Jenna encostou-se ao balcão da cozinha, com os nervos em franja. Vinham vozes exaltadas da sala, onde estavam Celia e Charles a pôr a mesa. A coisa, pelos vistos, estava feia em toda a casa. E onde raio estaria Leyla, que não havia meio de aparecer? Afinal era por causa dela que o jantar se ia realizar, dela e do estafermo do noivo e dos estafermos dos pais dele. Quem, no seu juízo perfeito, quereria casar com _Dudley Dursley_?!

"LEYLA!!!"

Se Leyla ouvira ou não, Jenna não sabia, pois a outra não respondeu. Exasperada e perguntando-se o que mais poderia correr mal, Jenna saiu da cozinha com a intenção de tirar a bela adormecida do seu sono de beleza ou do que quer que fosse que Leyla decidira fazer em vez de ajudar as pessoas normais.

Da sala veio uma exclamação acalorada. Jenna deu um salto. Charles não era pessoa para praguejar sem motivo. E, de facto, motivos não lhe faltavam.

"_Estás louca?_"

Celia pousou um prato com mais força do que seria necessário. "Tu não mandas, nunca mandaste e nunca mandarás na minha vida! Eu faço aquilo que quiser!"

O jovem deu uma risada sem humor. "Oh, sim, e pores a tua vida em risco é certamente a maneira mais adequada de te afirmares, não é Celia?"

"Eu vou fazer o meu trabalho! Uma oportunidade única! Tu sabes muito bem que eu nunca poderia recusar este emprego..."

"O que não faltam para aí são infantários, porque é que tens de trabalhar no único que te pode vir... não, que te _vai_ causar problemas?! No que é que tu estavas a pensar? Não, espera... tu _não_ estavas a pensar, pois não?"

Celia mordeu o lábio inferior e inspirou fundo, numa tentativa de se acalmar. "Essas tuas paranóias..."

Ele interrompeu-a, furioso. "Paranóias? _Paranóias?!_ Oh, mas claro, eu esqueci-me... tu sabes perfeitamente do que estás a falar, não é mesmo? Para que é que precisas de alguém como eu, se sabes TÃO BEM NO QUE TE ESTÁS A METER?!"

Celia embatucou. O rapaz pousou o copo que estivera, até aí, a apertar numa tentativa vã de se acalmar e começou a percorrer a sala. Para um lado... para o outro... para um lado... para o outro... para um lado... para o outro...

"Pára... estás a deixar-me tonta."

Ele obedeceu, fitando-a. "Celia, é diferente... tu não és um... deles. Tu não tens as defesas que eles têm e, a menos que tenhas uns reflexos bestiais e uma arma carregada a postos... e muita pontaria... bem, digamos que há gente boa e gente má em todo o sítio. Mas quando a gente má tem possibilidades que tu não tens... achas mesmo sensato meteres-te na mira deles? _Deliberadamente?_"

Celia parou de distribuir os pratos pela mesa e olhou para ele com mais atenção. "A guerra acabou."

"Mas vai recomeçar mais tarde ou mais cedo."

"E por isso devemos todos esconder-nos numa toca e esperar que passe?"

"Não. Mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

"Mas há aqueles que se podem salvar e aqueles que já lá estão metidos até ao pescoço!"

"Tu não acreditas nisso."

"Pois não."

"E quanto àqueles que lutam pelo que está certo?"

"Devem ser honrados pela sua bravura."

"E porquê não aplicas...?"

Ele olhou-a nos olhos por longos momentos, baixando depois os seus para o chão. "Porque às vezes a diferença entre o que está certo e o que é fácil é muito ténue, Celia." Calou-se por um instante. "E porque é preciso ter todas as peças do puzzle antes de as juntar."

Celia aproximou-se dele até estar a menos de um braço de distância. "E porque não procuras as peças em vez de esperares que tas venham trazer?"

Ele mordeu o lábio sem olhar para cima, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos dos _jeans_. "Porque tenho medo do que a imagem final me vai mostrar."

XoX

Molly Prewett Weasley sempre fora uma mulher dotada e compreensiva, mas rigorosa, uma das razões que faziam dela uma excelente mãe e lhe haviam ganho muitos amigos nos seus tempos de mocidade. Dessas ditas amizades, como acontece com tantas outras, apenas as mais fortes resistiram à distância, ao tempo e à evolução. Nos dias de hoje, Molly tinha orgulho em afirmar que vivia para a sua família, de forma quase exclusiva. Havia apenas uma excepção, e essa excepção não fora, curiosamente, sua contemporânea nos tempos de escola. Pelo contrário, chegara a ensiná-la, mesmo. Não que Molly se queixasse ou deixasse alienar, pois entre os Weasleys haveria sempre espaço para acolher amigos e Minerva McGonagall incluía-se certamente entre os últimos.

Era por isso, aliás, que as duas mulheres estavam, presentemente, a desfrutar de um chá na cozinha d'A Toca.

"... Preocupada com estes desaparecimentos estranhos, há qualquer coisa que não está a bater certo de todo, Molly. É nestas alturas que eu desejo que o retrato do Albus acorde e discuta política comigo!" Deram ambas uma risadinha. "Merlin, que conversa para o chá..."

"Se é por isso... como vai Hogwarts? Algum tipo de expectativa especial para o próximo ano?"

"Hogwarts continua muito bem, obrigada, Molly. Se bem que – e não contes isto a ninguém – sinta a falta de alguém que ocupe o lugar de "pestinha de serviço". Estes miúdos que estão lá agora são bastante comedidos!"

Molly riu. "Mas se aparecesse lá algum rebelde, farias de tudo para o amansar, como de costume..."

Minerva deu, também ela, um sorriso. "Bem... sim, não vou negar. Acho óptimo saber que tive uma mão a moldar a personalidade de alguém, que cumpri o meu papel enquanto educadora. Um pouco à semelhança de uma mãe, aliás."

Molly tomou um gole do seu chá. "É, tens razão... as mães têm literalmente as vidas dos filhos nas mãos..." e baixou a cabeça, pensativa. Minerva decidiu, então, ser mais frontal.

"Como vão os teus filhos?"

Molly suspirou. "Bem, acho eu. O melhor que podem estar nesta altura. O William anda doido à volta do filho, nunca o vi tão excitado desde que me disse que tinha conseguido aquele maldito emprego no Egipto! Tenho aqui uma fotografia algures, onde está ela?" Molly remexeu nos bolsos do avental que trazia, extraindo por fim uma fotografia de um bebé rosado. "Aqui tinha seis meses. Há mais fotografias espalhadas pela casa, se quiseres ver como ele está agora... o tempo passou realmente a correr..."

Minerva pegou na foto. "Engraçado... tem o cabelo do pai, mas a cara é totalmente a de Miss Delacour... quer dizer... agora é Mrs Delacour-Weasley, calculo eu..." Molly soriu levemente com o engano de Minerva.

"E o resto da multidão?" Inquiriu esta última gentilmente.

Molly inclinou a cabeça, o sorriso esmorecendo ligeiramente. "O Percy continua ocupado com os afazeres do Ministério, como já vem sendo costume... aquele menino põe-me louca, Minerva..." suspirou ela. "Dá a sensação de querer voltar e pedir desculpa, mas no momento seguinte afasta-se outra vez!"

McGonagall pousou uma mão reconfortante na de Molly. "Ele há-de voltar a si, não te preocupes. Já teve tempo para pensar, deixa-o tomar a decisão que quiser..."

"Sim... de facto, deixarei. Enfim... quanto aos outros... bem, o Fred tem mostrado algumas melhorias, para ser franca, mas já aprendi a não colocar demasiada esperança nas minhas esperanças... se é que me entendes..."

Minerva acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. "E o George?"

"Visita-o muitas vezes, passa muito tempo com ele, mas já se... como hei-de dizer... dissociou do Fred. Eles viam-se muito como uma só pessoa, e eu acho que o George finalmente percebeu que cada um tem a sua vida própria e que ele tem de seguir com a dele para a frente. O negócio vai de vento em popa. Ouvi dizer que ele namora com a assistente, uma tal de Verity..."

"Ah, sim, Verity Friar. Excelente moça, mas um pouco azelha..." riu-se Minerva. "Um pouco mais velha do que ele, contudo. Não sei se ele tem estofo para ela!"

Molly deitou-lhe um olhar incrédulo. "Se há coisa que eu me orgulho nos meus filhos, é o estofo que eles têm! A questão é saber se _ela _tem estofo para ele, não o contrário!" As duas mulheres quedaram-se mudas por instantes.

"Também ouvi dizer que os teus mais novos têm tido desempenhos espectaculares nas respectivas áreas..."

"É verdade. Os dois assoberbados de trabalho, os pobres. O Ron e a Hermione não param em casa, a Ginny é requisitada para tantas intervenções no hospital que duvido que se tenha deitado na última semana. Estou preocupada, Minerva..."

"Não me parece que tenhas com que te preocupar, Molly. A tua filha é uma das pessoas mais dotadas que eu alguma vez conheci. Talento natural. Ambiciosa. Quantas pessoas conheces tu que tenhas sido aceites para estágio em S. Mungo apenas com 15 anos e os OWLs feitos?

Molly suspirou. "Oh, não é com a carreira dela que eu estou preocupada. Não, nada disso. Só me preocupa o facto de ela a estar a usar para esquecer..."

Minerva tomou um gole de chá. "Correm rumores, Molly... calculo que já tenhas ouvido..."

A expressão de Molly endureceu. "Rumores? Sim, ouvi rumores, Minerva. Ouvi rumores de que um homem... não, uma _coisa_, uma coisa nojenta... não se contentou em arruinar a vida dos meus filhos uma vez, como está a tentar de novo!"

McGonagall olhou-a atentamente. "Estás a pensar com o coração, Molly."

Molly Weasley pousou a chávena com muito mais força do que seria necessário, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. "Com o que mais poderia eu pensar numa altura destas? O que esse filho da mãe está a fazer não se perdoa, nunca! Ele está a brincar com os sentimentos deles, do Ron, da Ginny, até da própria Hermione, que vale tanto para mim como se fosse minha filha de sangue!"

Minerva pousou a chávena no pires. "O corpo de Mr Potter nunca foi encontrado. Tecnicamente, a hipótese do Pettigrew, por mais remota que seja, é viável..."

Molly lambeu os cantos da boca. "Quem te mandou tentar convencer-me? O Ron? A Hermione? Já tive esta conversa com eles, Minerva. Estás a gastar o teu Latim."

"Ninguém me _mandou_, Molly. Só quis perceber porque te mostras tão resistente a uma possibilidade que pode trazer a alegria de volta aos teus mais novos."

Molly olhou-a demoradamente. "Perdi dois filhos na guerra e um outro está confinado a uma ala hospitalar, Minerva. Não vou alimentar esperanças sobre voltar a ganhar um deles apenas para descobrir que o perdi outra vez."

**N/A:** Peço desculpa pela demora. Culpem o extraordinário trabalho que a JKR fez com o sétimo livro. Li-o duas vezes de fio a pavio e umas quantas outras apenas as minhas partes favoritas (CAPÍTULO 34 É O MÁXIMO!).

SPOILERS PARA DEATHLY HALLOWS

O livro é o meu favorito de toda a série. Fiquei desapontada com o epílogo, mas também duvido que conseguisse fazer melhor. Adoro o Al, acho-o super querido:D

Mas ela matou o Remus e a Tonks! MÁ! MÁ! MÁ! (chora) E deixou o Teddy órfão, ainda por cima...

A "caminhada suicida" do capítulo 34 é o meu momento preferido da série, sem dúvida. Tenho pena que o Harry não tenha evoluído a nível mágico. Praticamente toda a magia que se visse neste livro foi praticada pela Hermione. É que nem sequer um duelo para amostra! Isso deixou-me triste. E gostava de ter visto mais da Ginny, mas o que a JK pôs lá de romance, tanto R/Hr como H/G foi como música para os meus ouvidos. A parte na Floresta de Dean em que o Horcrux atormenta o Ron está fantástica! E o primeiro beijo dele com a Hermione também:D (Timing perfeito... lol)

Outra coisa que gostei foi o _twist_ da história do Snape com a Lily. Tudo por amor, o Snape? Incrível ;)

Foi o livro que me deu mais prazer a ler e aquele que me custou mais pousar. HP RULA, lol.

ACABAM AQUI OS SPOILERS PARA DEATHLY HALLOWS

Quanto a este capítulo... apenas um aviso (porque eu já estou mesmo a ver onde é que quem ler isto vai chegar, xD): há muitos mentirosos nesta história. E um mentiroso é também aquele que oculta a verdade, não só aquele que a distorce. Não se esqueçam disto ;) E muitas vezes o que parece NÃO É... xD

Eu aconselhava-vos a lerem os capítulos com atenção – quem sabe se não encontram alguma coisa que vos agrade? ;)

Malta, COMENTEM, por favor. Não vou deixar de escrever por não o fazerem, mas adoro ler e responder a comentários. OK? ;)

Beijocas xxx


	9. Descobertas

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

O dia do chefe dos Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, adivinhava-se negro, a julgar pelo que tinha acontecido até então. Chamado ao Ministério às cinco e meia da manhã por conta de uma carta ameaçando o Ministro Scrimgeour de morte (que se provara posteriormente ter sido enviada por uma criança de sete anos, enraivecida com a decisão do Comité para a Regulação de Desportos Mágicos de banir os Chudley Cannons para a segunda liga do campeonato nacional britânico); sem ter pregado olho nessa noite, vira-se depois chamado ao caso do suicídio de Peter Pettigrew, antes de ter de atender de urgência a um caso de triplo homicídio em Leicestershire, o quinto no país no espaço de dois meses. O que vira ainda lhe dava arrepios na espinha. Era uma coisa saber, na teoria, que ainda andavam apoiantes de Voldemort a monte após a guerra que acabara cinco anos antes; outra, muito diferente, era deparar-se com os corpos de três pessoas, dois homens e uma mulher, mutilados e com a Marca Negra imortalizada a fogo nos seus peitos, os olhos voltados para o céu implorando por uma clemência que chegara tomando a forma mais irónica de todas: a morte.

Estalou os dedos, enraivecido. Que quereriam os Devoradores da Morte agora que o seu líder estava morto e enterrado? Seria a sua sede de sangue tão grande que ultrapassava os seus instintos de auto-preservação, fazendo-os sair das tocas imundas em que se haviam enfiado para escapar às malhas da justiça? Que tinham eles a ganhar com tais acções?

E, como se tudo isto não bastasse, havia ainda um último problema.

"Como assim, _roubados_?"

As equipas de Aurors e Inomináveis mexeram-se desconfortavelmente nos seus lugares. Foi Hermione Weasley quem se atreveu a quebrar primeiro o silêncio desconfortável que se instalara.

"Kingsley... as folhas do meio desapareceram. Há uma falha enorme na numeração das páginas. A principal documentação sobre o estado clínico deste James Evans evaporou-se! Só sabemos o estado e dia em que entrou e a data em que teve alta!"

Kingsley semicerrou os olhos. "O processo parece-me cheio daqui. Como podemos ter sido roubados?"

"Se me permite..." um Inominável jovem disse, dando um passo em frente.

"E você é...?"

"Carmichael, sir. Edmund Carmichael, mas normalmente tratam-me por Eddy..."

"Muito bem, Carmichael, continue."

Se a recusa de Kingsley Shacklebolt em tratá-lo pelo nome familiar afectou Eddie Carmichael, este conseguiu disfarçá-lo bem. "Sir, o que eu ia dizer é que, tecnicamente, o Hospital pode não ter sido roubado."

"Como assim?" Soou a voz de uma das mais recentes aquisições da força de Aurors, Janet Springdale. "Os registos desta pessoa, que presumimos ser o nosso desaparecido, desapareceram sem deixar rasto e em vez deles, deixaram-nos a merda das páginas de um romance qualquer! Não há nem a ponta de um relatório de um exame! Nada!"

"Bem..." respondeu Carmichael, hesitando um pouco antes de continuar a sua linha de raciocínio, "pode ser que quem quer que seja que mexeu no processo não tenha mesmo tirado as folhas, mas quisesse fazer crer que elas já lá não estavam, para o caso de alguém fazer a ligação entre este James Evans e Harry Potter... como uma manobra de despiste, se é que me faço entender..."

Um silêncio perplexo caiu sobre os presentes. Foi Patricia Stimpson, uma das mais credenciadas Inomináveis e chefe do seu departamento, quem primeiro voltou a si.

"Rebuscado, Carmichael. Demasiado rebuscado... e daí..." quedou-se, uma vez mais, pensativa. A sua fala, porém, despertou o interesse de alguns dos presentes.

"E daí...?" Encorajou-a um dos Aurors mais novos, visivelmente excitado com o rumo que as teorias haviam tomado. Calou-se, contudo, a um olhar de Kingsley, percebendo que devia dar tempo a Stimpson para pôr as ideias em ordem e, quiçá, chegar a uma conclusão que ajudasse a levar o caso para a frente.

Finalmente, a Inominável ergueu de novo o olhar para os colegas. "Vejam se há alguma coisa escondida nesses papéis, por favor," disse, voltando-se para a parede com uma expressão que deixava claro que não a via realmente.

Os presentes voltaram-se para Kingsley Shacklebolt em busca de confirmação. Este não a deu explicitamente; em vez disso apontou a varinha a uma das folhas do processo e murmurou "_Finite Incantatem_". A folha não sofreu qualquer alteração. Kingsley não desistiu. "_Revelio!_" Nada. O chefe da divisão ainda tentou alguns contra-feitiços e contra-maldições mais avançados antes de se render às evidências. Aquela página não passava de uma folha de um romance. Teve a mesma sorte com todas as outras folhas do processo. A teoria de Carmichael não passava disso mesmo, uma teoria.

Patricia Stimpson não pareceu ficar surpreendida com os resultados. Virando-se para Ron e Hermione Weasley, pausou, parecendo procurar as palavras adequadas. Por fim, decidiu-se. "Vocês os dois estiveram presentes na batalha, presumo?" Nenhum deles se deu ao trabalho de responder; todos os presentes sabiam que se tratava de uma pergunta de retórica. Stimpson continuou, "Segundo os relatos, a condição física de Potter quando acabou o duelo, antes de ser atingido pela maldição, era deplorável. Confirmam isto?" Ambos acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça. "Óptimo. Já vimos que a descrição física coincide, as lesões também parecem coincidir... _et voilà!_ Temos aqui Mr Potter, salvador do mundo mágico!" Acrescentou num tom carregado de ironia, começando a cirandar em torno da sala. "Peço desculpa," apressou-se a dizer ao ver as expressões do casal Weasley, "mas a verdade é que esta história cheira a esturro como tudo! Porquê deixar este rapaz para morrer num hospital Muggle quando a medicina mágica podia salvá-lo? Mais, com lesões mágicas desta extensão, como é que médicos Muggles conseguiram o impossível? E _porquê_ roubar as folhas do meio mas deixar a ficha de entrada e a de alta?" Estacou, olhando para a sala em geral. "Senhores, se não se importam, eu gostaria de discutir isto a sós com Mr Shacklebolt. Os funcionários do Departamento dos Mistérios estão dispensados deste caso por hoje; retornem aos vossos grupos de trabalho de origem até ao final do turno, por favor." Os Inomináveis acataram a ordem de imediato, com excepção de Hermione, que pareceu apreensiva por momentos, e Carmichael, que abriu e fechou a boca por alguns segundos, aparentemente indignado por não poder estar presente na discussão, antes de sair porta fora atrás dos colegas.

Assim que todos os Inomináveis haviam saído da sala, Kingsley dirigiu-se à sua equipa de Aurors. "Senhoras e senhores, faço minhas as palavras de Miss Stimpson. Agradecia que ajudassem a processar as provas relativas aos homicídios de Leicestershire. Ah, e quero ainda uma pessoa para ajudar o grupo de Budleigh Babberton, se não se importam. Boa tarde." Os Aurors saíram, resmungando. Por entre as cabeças que se encaminhavam para a saída, soou ainda um murmúrio de "_É mais boa noite..._" que Kingsley resolveu ignorar. A única coisa que precisava agora era de ver um dos seus subordinados suspenso ou a enfrentar sanções disciplinares; os Aurors pareciam já não ser suficientes para tanto trabalho sem esses contratempos.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Kingsley voltou-se para Stimpson. "Um caso bicudo, este. Despeja. Eu sei que estás mortinha por fazê-lo."

Patricia Stimpson tomou uma cadeira à mesa, Kingsley à sua frente, o processo de James Evans entre ambos. "Com toda a franqueza, não me parece que seja eu quem está _mortinha_, Kingsley. O Pettigrew escolheu uma óptima altura para se suicidar. Assim já não pode dar detalhes sobre aquilo que eu, pessoalmente, penso ser uma mentira bem forjada no sentido amplo, mas medíocre no que toca aos detalhes. Um plano de reserva, caso fosse apanhado, para uma redução da pena; um aproveitamento ao máximo da morte de Harry Potter, que ele muito provavelmente presenciou. Não me espantava que tivesse sido ele a esconder o corpo; afinal, tinha muito a perder se fosse encontrado..."

"Mas e este James Evans?" Perguntou Kingsley calmamente. Stimpson olhou-o por um momento.

"Quem nos garante que tenha havido um paciente com essas características a dar entrada naquele hospital? Pettigrew conhecia bem aquela zona, pode ter-se infiltrado como fizeram os nossos agentes e forjado uma ficha de entrada e, por precaução extra, uma de saída também!"

Kingsley abanou a cabeça. "Desculpa, mas custa-me a acreditar que as coisas se tenham passado como tu dizes. Não, ouve-me," Patricia tinha aberto a boca para o interromper, "suponhamos que o Pettigrew era mesmo tão previdente como tu dizes – e, pelo que conheço dele, digo-te desde já que não me parece nada algo que ele fizesse – e forjou evidência _em termos médicos_ que apontasse no sentido de ter socorrido Harry Potter, que na verdade estaria morto e cujo cadáver teria sido ocultado de forma a não interferir na história... então porque é que Pettigrew teria demorado tanto tempo a contar-nos essa sua versão da história? Porquê esperar cinco anos a enlouquecer-se numa solitária em Azkaban? Porque não utilizou o nome verdadeiro do rapaz? E porquê, sendo esse o único caminho que tinha para a liberdade, se suicidaria ele quando estava, talvez, a dias de consegui-la?!"

Stimpson soltou uma gargalhada amarga. "_Dias?_ Tu sabes tão bem como eu que ele ficaria lá para o resto da vida se não se tivesse suicidado, com Potter ou sem Potter! Ele pelos vistos também se apercebeu disso: fez o fim da vida chegar mais cedo, afinal!"

Kingsley semicerrou os olhos. "Com uma arma tão boa à disposição – a possibilidade de ter sido ele a salvar Harry Potter da morte certa – porque não a apresentou ele logo após ter sido detido, Patricia? Podia ter-lhe valido um julgamento, com o Ministério infiltrado como ainda estava nessa altura, – e aqui para nós, não acredito que já não esteja – podiam mesmo tê-lo ilibado ou pelo menos reduzido substancialmente a pena, um favor tão grande! Okay, tinha de dar espaço até à data de alta deste James Evans, supondo que foi ele a forjá-la e que não existiu mesmo este paciente... mas o julgamento formal dele aconteceu em Dezembro desse ano, quase meio ano depois de ter sido detido e uns bons três meses depois de 16 de Setembro..."

"Catorze."

"Hã?"

"14 de Setembro, não 16 de... espera aí! 16 de Setembro foi a data do ataque a King's Cross, não foi? Foi por isso que fizeste confusão?"

Os olhos de Kingsley Shackebolt arregalaram-se de espanto. "Patricia..."

"_Que foi?_" Perguntou ela, impaciente.

"E se o ataque a King's Cross não foi tão aleatório como toda a gente pensa?"

"Que é que estás para aí a dizer? É claro que foi aleatório, já estávamos no pós-guerra, o que é que eles tinham a ganhar com um ataque?"

O chefe dos Aurors deu um murro na mesa. "Exactamente, Patricia! Essa é a pergunta que andamos a fazer há cinco anos, não é verdade? Agora, por favor, põe de parte aquilo que pensas por um segundo e raciocina comigo. Se descobrisses que o principal responsável por teres de andar fugida, a pessoa que te fez perder tudo e derrotou a tua facção, estava vivo, de boa saúde e prestes a regressar a uma vida normal, o que farias? Quererias vingar-te nele, não é verdade? Supõe que Harry Potter estava vivo, de boa saúde, e que um Devorador da Morte se inteirou dos planos dele para, digamos, embarcar no comboio Edimburgo-Londres. Logicamente, alertaria o resto do covil e, juntos, armar-lhe-iam uma cilada. Seria o derradeiro golpe contra a Luz! Se tudo corresse bem, eles escapavam ilesos, voltavam a esconder-se, tinham um recreio cheio de pessoas indefesas para torturar e matar a seu bel-prazer e, principalmente, matavam o líder da facção oposta que todos os outros tinham deixado escapar entre os dedos, porque o julgavam morto e estava sem protecção! O golpe perfeito!"

Patricia reflectiu por alguns momentos antes de falar. "Okay, digamos que estás certo. Nesse caso, o Pettigrew não teria forjado nada, agiu agora por descargo de consciência e, quando já não tinha mais nada a dizer ou a fazer, suicidou-se. Mas em compensação, alguém com poderes mágicos tinha de saber de tudo! É impensável que ele conseguisse recuperar apenas com tratamentos Muggle, ao fim de uma hora já estaria morto. E, por alguma razão, essa pessoa, em vez de divulgar a verdade, escondeu-a tanto quanto possível. As folhas do processo teriam, então, desaparecido depois da data em que ele teve alta, o pessoal do hospital teria dado por isso se tivessem sido retiradas antes da conclusão do processo, certo? E, nesse caso, quem teria alguma coisa a ganhar com o desaparecimento dessas folhas?! _Quem é que o ajudou?!_"

Kingsley recostou-se na cadeira, o cansaço evidente no seu rosto escuro. "Não sei, Patricia... não sei."

XoX

À mesa de jantar do número dez de Magnolia Crescent reinava um silêncio contentado enquanto os convivas saboreavam borrego com batatinhas assadas, um milagre culinário que Mrs Figg e uma amiga que se encontrava nessa altura em sua casa, Hestia Jones, tinham conseguido num tempo humanamente impossível, mas que os muito aliviados jovens residentes não pensaram contestar sequer por um segundo.

"Diga-me, Leyla," disse Petunia Dursley, limpando delicadamente a boca ao guardanapo de pano, "o meu filho fala-me muito bem de si, mas receio não ter compreendido exactamente como é que vocês os dois travaram conhecimento..."

Leyla esboçou um sorriso tímido enquanto avaliava as implicações da pergunta. O diabo da mulher era esperta, mas não esperta o suficiente. Era óbvio que sabia _exactamente_ quem Leyla era, o que fazia, e como conhecera o filho; queria apenas averiguar se ela, sendo uma mera secretária, tinha a _classe_ requerida nestes dias para se entrar para o clã Dursley, se era requintada, comedida e, sobretudo, subserviente, pois era essencial que a estrela do casal fosse o importante homem de negócios e não a sua mulher. Foi com esse sorriso ainda estampado no rosto que elaborou cautelosamente a sua resposta.

"Com todo o prazer. Eu trabalho na Grunnings: comecei como secretária pessoal de Mr Dursley e passei a servir também o seu filho quando ele assumiu o seu lugar na administração. A partir daí, fomo-nos conhecendo gradualmente. Permita-me que lhe diga que Dudley é um cavalheiro. Muito respeitador. Sabe muito bem como tratar uma senhora. Educou-o muito bem, Mrs Dursley."

Como imaginara, um leve sorriso de prazer iluminou a cara de Mrs Dursley ao ouvir gabar as qualidades do seu menino e o seu desempenho enquanto mãe. Não foi, portanto, uma surpresa, que a conversa tomasse agora o rumo da maternidade.

"Pensa em ter filhos, Leyla?"

Leyla tomou um golinho do seu vinho tinto e encostou o guardanapo aos lábios delicadamente antes de responder. "Pessoalmente, gostaria de ser mãe, sim. Parece-me uma experiência muito interessante, que sem dúvida pode mudar uma pessoa. No entanto, sou da opinião de que uma opção desse tipo nunca deve ser tomada de ânimo leve, se é que me compreende. Tem de haver um tempo e situação certos. Por isso, naturalmente, teria de ser algo a discutir com o meu esposo." Dirigiu um sorriso afectuoso a Dudley Dursley, que a olhava com uma admiração que rondava a reverência. Era evidente que Petunia Dursley nunca cegara a esta fase da conversa com nenhuma das suas anteriores namoradas.

Mas, claro, ela não era uma namorada qualquer; era a única que conseguira ser promovida a noiva. Quem diria que algum dia ficaria noiva de alguém como Dudley Dursley? Felizmente, esta ideia não a enojava mais, como fizera até há bem pouco tempo. Dudley estava longe de ser um cavalheiro, mas ao menos tratava-a bem, respeitava-a enquanto pessoa e não era exigente. Isto, combinado com uma carteira bem recheada, fazia com que, na sua opinião, esta fosse uma oportunidade em mil, que pudesse, talvez, nunca vir a ser superada. E, neste caso, um pássaro destes na mão era bem melhor que quinhentos a voar.

Para delícia de Leyla, Petunia pareceu achar a resposta adequada e não a pressionou mais nesse aspecto. _Nesse_ aspecto. "Se me permite a pergunta, porque decidiu vir viver com este grupo de jovens?" Perguntou Mrs. Dursley, ignorando os olhares venenosos que o resto do grupo lhe deitou.

"Por uma questão de conveniência. Gasto menos deste modo do que gastaria se vivesse sozinha, para começar. Previdência é algo que eu acho que nunca se tem a mais, não concorda? E, claro, a localização é-me bastante conveniente. Acho que é uma situação em que ficamos todos a ganhar e, por isso, não a ia deixar escapar." Respondeu a jovem com um sorriso tímido.

"Sim, claro. O seu nome parece estrangeiro, querida. É hispânica?"

A pergunta não apanhou Leyla de surpresa, mas nem por isso deixou de a enraivecer. Quem era aquela mulher para se achar superior a ela por causa das suas origens? "Sou de descendência hispânica, sim. Por parte da minha mãe, dizem-me..." Parou, sobressaltada. Saberiam os pais do noivo que ela fora adoptada?

Mais uma vez, Petunia surpreendeu-a, desta vez pela positiva. "Sim, claro, o Dudley contou-nos que foi adoptada por um casal... humilde. Não tema, Leyla, ninguém vai levar isso contra si; pelo contrário, a adopção é uma forma de caridade social que eu acho maravilhosa. Tomar conta de uma vida e dar-lhe amor e carinho, independentemente de termos sido nós a gerá-la ou não, é um acto louvável..."

As palavras de Petunia foram abafadas por um estouro de vidro a partir-se na outra ponta da mesa. Leyla voltou-se para olhar directamente nos olhos Charles, que tinha um copo de vinho estilhaçado nas mãos e uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

"Peço desculpa. Demasiada força nos dedos." Proferiu ele com um olhar de relance para Petunia Dursley, antes de se levantar (provavelmente, pensou Leyla, para ir à casa de banho desinfectar a ferida que tinha feito na mão). Ao voltar-se de novo para a futura sogra, porém, a jovem surpreendeu um olhar de aflição e... algo mais... algo que Leyla não conseguiu descodificar.

O resto do jantar decorreu pacificamente. Após retomar o seu lugar à mesa, Charles não deu mais sinais de vida, manejando os talheres polidamente, mas sem travar conversa com nenhum dos outros e enchendo o copo mais frequentemente que todos os outros, à excepção Mr. Dursley. Levantou-se mais rapidamente que todos os outros na hora de deixar a mesa, dirigindo-se em passo um pouco trémulo (efeito da bebida, imaginava Leyla) para as escadas, desequilibrando-se ligeiramente ao subir o primeiro degrau mas recompondo-se rapidamente e prosseguindo o seu caminho sem incidentes, dispensando a ajuda da amiga Celia. Nem cinco minutos passaram antes que Petunia pedisse (algo avidamente, na opinião da jovem) para usar uma das casas de banho, ambas situadas convenientemente no piso superior da casa. Leyla seguiu-a com os olhos; aqueles dois estavam muito estranhos. Uma senhora rica com um marido horrendo (tanto em personalidade como em aparência – e horrivelmente mau na cama, para coroar tudo em beleza!) e um estudante universitário bonito e charmoso: ela não se espantaria minimamente se aqueles dois se conhecessem mais _intimamente_ do que deixavam transparecer à primeira vista. Quem diria, uma senhora tão composta e um menino tão bonzinho... como as carências sexuais podiam transformar as pessoas, realmente... e o estafermo do marido abancado numa poltrona a tentar beber o _stock_ inteiro do Gary! Imbecil.

Os pensamentos de Leyla foram interrompidos pela campainha que ressoou duas vezes pela casa. Depois de uma pequena discussão com Celia, Jenna levantou-se e foi abrir a porta. Leyla recostou-se de novo contra o sofá ao lado do noivo, ponderando quanto tempo de casamento iria passar antes de seguir os passos de Petunia e dar umas escapadinhas em camas alheias.

"Boa noite."

Leyla congelou. Não era possível que aquela _cabra_...

Mas era ela mesmo. Dolores Umbridge, a mãe biológica de Leyla, estava no número dez de Magnolia Crescent. A fúria borbulhou nas veias da jovem, fazendo-a levantar-se de rompante e dirigir-se à visitante.

"Boa noite, Ms. Umbridge. Posso saber o que a traz a esta casa?"

Umbridge pareceu surpreendida por encontrar ali a filha. "Leyla... então és tu a noiva de Mr. Dursley. Parabéns." Proferiu friamente. "Peço desculpa pelo incómodo." Disse, voltando ao seu tom normal de doçura doentia. "Gostaria apenas de falar com Mrs. Dursley. Ela está?"

"Mrs. Dursley não vive aqui, mas está lá em cima. Eu posso ir chamá-la se quiser..." Prontificou-se Celia. Umbridge olhou para ela, com um aceno de cabeça, mas antes que a jovem se pudesse mover, Umbridge soltou um gritinho e deixou-se cair no sofá mais próximo, com os olhos postos no rapaz sentado ao lado de Celia.

"Harry Potter..."

**N/A:** TA-RA-RA-RAN!!! LOL

Peço imensa desculpa pela demora a publicar o capítulo, mas a segunda parte não estava a sair como eu queria... bem, para dizer a verdade, não saiu como eu queria! LOL Meteu aqui umas voltinhas inesperadas, mas se não fosse o improviso, eu ficava numa situação um bocadinho complicada para levar a história para a frente!

Este capítulo, ao contrário dos anteriores, tem apenas duas cenas, como devem ter reparado. Quando o planeei, no entanto, tinha pensado em três ou quatro cenas, mas isso implicaria um triplo _cliffhanger_ com muita confusão à mistura, e confusão é o que já não falta por aqui! xD

Por favor, **COMENTEM**. Com é que eu hei-de saber o que é que está mal na história se vocês não me disserem nada?

Abraços! xox


	10. Nem Tudo o que Luz

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a sala: Gary e Leyla entreolharam-se com a incompreensão estampada nos rostos; Celia e Dudley olharam fixamente para Dolores Umbridge; a face de Vernon Dursley começou a ficar roxa, uma veia pulsando-lhe perigosamente na testa; Jenna olhou para Leigh como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida; e Leigh, esse, olhou em volta com ar de quem não estava a perceber nada daquilo.

Após um longo momento, Jenna fez um barulhinho de impaciência. "Náaaaaa!..."

Umbridge desviou atonitamente o olhar da cara de Leigh para olhar para a jovem. "Desculpe?"

Jenna devolveu o olhar. "Aquele não é Harry Potter. Não se estivermos a falar da mesma pessoa, pelo menos, e eu sei que estamos!"

"Como é que sabe?" Rugiu Vernon Dursley do fundo da poltrona onde se encontrava.

"Andámos na mesma escola, ele estava uns anos à minha..."

"NA MESMA ESCOLA??"

"... frente." Acabou Jenna, olhando Vernon com ar de quem temia pela sanidade mental dele. O pai de Dudley Dursley levantou-se com um pulo (ou, pelo menos, com a coisa mais parecida com um pulo que um homem meio ébrio com a idade e o peso dele alguma vez poderia conseguir) e dirigiu-se-lhe ameaçadoramente, fazendo Jenna colocar os braços à frente da cara para não apanhar com perdigotos.

"VOCÊ... VOCÊ É UMA... UMA _DELES_!!"

Jenna arregalou os olhos para os restantes colegas, que assistiam à cena tão embasbacados quanto ela. Celia murmurou uma desculpa apressada e esgueirou-se da sala em direcção às escadas. A jovem abanou a cabeça e voltou as atenções para o homem de face roxa à sua frente.

"Desculpe lá, mas o que é que eu sou?"

A veia na testa de Mr. Dursley começou a pulsar com mais vivacidade. "Vocês são todos iguais... ele era _igual_! ANORMAIS!"

Gary levantou-se e foi de encontro a Vernon Dursley com fúria a soltar-se por todos os poros. "Você não tem o _direito_ de chamar anormal a quem quer que seja nesta casa, entendeu?!"

De nada adiantou; Vernon parecia estar de cabeça perdida. "Não?! NÃO?! COMO É QUE ELAS AS DUAS SABERIAM _DELE_ SE NÃO FOSSEM... ANORMALIDADES?! Hein?!"

"Mas do que é que está a falar?! O que é que tem de mal eu ter andado na mesma escola primária que o seu _sobrinho_, Mr. Dursley?!" Perguntou Jenna, furiosa.

Vernon embatucou. "Escola... escola _primária_?!" Perguntou ele, espantado.

"Porra, mas você é surdo ou quê?!" Impacientou-se Gary. Leigh, entretanto, pareceu acordar de um transe. "Espere aí, o senhor pensou que eu era o seu sobrinho?! Mas eu nunca o vi antes!"

"Eu não pensei que você me era nada, o rapaz está morto e enterrado e é bom que não faça das dele para voltar, que essa gentalha...! Aquela... aquela... _senhora_... é que disse o nome dele! VOCÊ É UMA DELES!" Barafustou Vernon, agora tentando disfarçar o embaraço através de uma posição ofensiva e apontando para Dolores Umbridge que, por seu turno, não pareceu minimamente incomodada com a implicação de que era uma anormal. Em vez disso, o que a parecia incomodar era o facto de Vernon Dursley lhe dirigir a palavra como se fosse seu superior.

"Se por _eles_ se refere a pessoas extremamente dotadas que poderiam fazer com que a sua cabeça deixasse de estar em cima dos seus ombros com uma palavra, então sim, sou, Mr. Dursley, com todo o prazer. Não que um _Muggle_ como o senhor fosse saber alguma coisa sobre um dom como o meu, como já deu para perceber." Retrucou ela num tom falsamente doce, carregado de veneno.

"Muggle..." Murmurou Leyla, virando-se para a mãe biológica. "Que quer dizer com isso? Usou-a para se referir a mim..."

"Uma pessoa que não é anormal como eles!"

"Uma pessoa que não possui poderes mágicos, minha _cara_ Leyla." Proferiu Umbridge, ignorando calmamente Vernon Dursley.

"Poderes mágicos?!" Entoaram Leyla, Leigh, Gary e Jenna em uníssono.

"A senhora conhece a Leyla? E pensei que não vos fosse permitido revelar a existência do vosso mundo a pessoas normais...?" Articulou Dudley, ingressando na conversa.

"Sim, poderes mágicos. E, meu caro, eu faço parte do Ministério da Magia, como tal estou no meu pleno poder para vos contar a vocês o que sou, e pôr-vos no vosso devido lugar." Entoou docemente Umbridge.

"E qual seria esse lugar, Mrs. Umbridge?" Inquiriu a filha.

"Ora essa... o de servos, claro!" Espantou-se ela. "Que mais poderiam ser?"

"Se queria tanto ter servos, porque não ficou comigo?" Perguntou Leyla num tom que roçava o desespero.

Umbridge dirigiu-lhe um olhar de desprezo. "Achas que eu quereria ser lembrada constantemente de que dei à luz algo como _tu_? Que quereria que alguém alguma vez te pusesse a vista em cima e me humilhasse por tua causa, por um ser imperfeito, desprovido da força fundamental, a magia, fraco e sem utilidade sequer para lavar o meu chão?! Não, minha _querida_, para isso existem elfos, e Merlin sabe que até eles têm alguma coisa de mágico neles, coisa essa que tu _não tens_!"

Leyla deixou-se cair no sofá, a hiperventilar. Dudley dirigiu um olhar de nojo a Umbridge, mas ficou parado a ver a noiva chorar com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Vernon Dursley, esse, enrubesceu perante aquilo que considerava um ultraje.

"Você está a tentar dizer que Miss Rojas é sua filha? E que ela é normal?! Masisto é incrível! Deitou fora o único ovo bom da família!!"

Umbridge olhou-o de alto a baixo. "Claro que não. Se ela fosse normal, teria magia a correr-lhe pelas veias, como qualquer humano decente. O que você não está a entender, Dursley, é que eu não sou a anormalidade aqui. Você é, você mais esta corja sarnenta!"

Jenna levantou-se e encarou Umbridge. "Fora! Ninguém vem aqui a casa insultar-nos desta maneira! Quem é que julga que é?! FORA! Você também Dursley, suma daqui! JÁ!" E, virando-se para o homem a quem acabara de se dirigir, acrescentou. "Eu não sei o que via de mal no seu sobrinho, mas ele era um rapaz impecável. Se havia alguma coisa de errado na vossa família, não era ele que a provocava, era o senhor! Eu vi como ele era tratado, vi o que o seu filho e os amigos lhe faziam, cheguei mesmo a falar com ele e eles também me bateram! Eu não quero começar a imaginar o que se passava dentro da vossa casa, mas tenho muita pena de não ter podido contar nada do que sabia, ou não estaria na posição em que está agora, Dursley! Só tenho pena de que o pobre do Harry tenha morrido. Como foi, à pancada?!"

"Por acaso não." Atirou Umbridge da porta com um sorriso escarninho. "Morreu em combate, mas apenas porque era demasiado estúpido para se defender."

"Isso não é verdade."

Petunia Dursley retornara do andar de cima acompanhada de Celia, com as faces coradas e os olhos brilhantes fixados agora em Dolores Umbridge, que parecia ávida para ser interpelada por ela. "Harry sabia defender-se muito bem, e muito melhor do que a senhora, pelo que me contam!"

"P-P-Petunia? O QUÊ?!"

"Chega, Vernon!" Berrou-lhe a mulher. "Eu fiz de tudo para tornar a vida do pobre num inferno, apenas porque tinha _inveja_! Tu não sabes o que eu daria para poder ser metade do que ele ou até a minha irmã eram! Para poder ter a magia a pulsar-me nas veias! E eu não vou desonrá-lo na morte como o desonrei em vida, não vou não! Eu vou ajudar a encontrar o corpo dele, e enterrá-lo-ei eu própria ou morrerei a tentar!"

A cara de Umbridge tornou-se uma máscara de desapontamento. Olhou Petunia com desdém. "Não diga mais nada, Mrs. Dursley. Já vi que vim cá gastar o meu tempo. E, Mr. Dursley, como vê, você e a sua raça são os anormais aqui. Até a sua mulherzinha admite isso!" E, com um sorriso repugnante, Umbridge girou no lugar e desapareceu da soleira da porta do número dez. Vernon, que parecia prestes a ter um ataque apopléctico, virou-se para a mulher e rugiu, "Anda para casa, temos muito que _falar_!"

Petunia olhou-o com um ar de tristeza no rosto. "Eu nunca mais vou contigo a lado nenhum, Vernon. Não depois de nos humilhares em frente de tanta gente e com tanto sucesso, já para não contar que uma dessas pessoas é a noiva do nosso filho. Espera os papéis do divórcio em breve. Eu passo em casa ainda esta semana para retirar as minhas coisas."

"Petunia?! _Anda para casa! JÁ!_" Berrou-lhe o marido, tentando puxá-la à força. O movimento foi, no entanto, travado por Dudley, que se colocou entre os pais.

"Tu sabes que eu te venero, mas se tocas num fio de cabelo dela eu juro que te mato aqui e agora, pai." Ameaçou-o ele. "Vai-te embora, por favor. Amanhã conversam com mais calma. _Vai!_"

Vernon Dursley deitou um olhar assassino à mulher e aos ocupantes da casa que se tinham vindo colocar ao lado dela e do filho de ambos, Leyla ainda algo chocada pelo que a mãe lhe tinha dito, encostada a Jenna, que a suportava, e virou-lhes as costas, dirigindo-se mal-humoradamente em direcção a casa. Entreolhando-se, Gary e Leigh tiveram o mesmo pensamento a correr-lhes pelas mentes.

_Que noite!_

XoX

Patricia Stimpson estava definitivamente farta de papelada. Com tanto processo, tanto depoimento, tanta fichinha, tanta comichosice junta, como queria o raio do Ministro que alguma coisa andasse para a frente na comunidade mágica do Reino Unido? Ridículo!

De momento, era o suicídio de Peter Pettigrew que lhe estava a dar cabo do juízo. Tantos anos preso e agora é que o homem se lembrava que aquela vida era um suplício e mais valia fazer um favor à Humanidade e acabar com a própria raça! Isto já para não falar de que o tinha feito logo após afirmar descaradamente que Harry Potter tinha sobrevivido a cem mil feridas e outra Avada Kedavra. Que descaramento!

Mas era um descaramento que não fazia sentido absolutamente nenhum. Ela própria já o admitira na conversa que tivera com Kingsley Shacklebolt no dia anterior – mesmo Pettigrew tinha um módico de juízo naquela cabeça gananciosa de Devorador da Morte arrependido – ui, arrependidíssimo, com certeza – e, mesmo que o estivesse, nunca deixaria escapar uma oportunidade para reduzir a pena que teria de cumprir. Conhecendo bem o Wizengamot, Stimpson não se admiraria até que algum dinheiro mudasse de mãos nos bastidores para o libertar de imediato. Havia muita gente que continuava a não lhe inspirar confiança, mesmo em tempos de suposta paz. Não, aquilo tinha sido uma tentativa de o calar – de quem e com que objectivo final, ao certo, ainda se estava para saber. De qualquer forma, a tentativa tinha sido eficaz, mas teria chegado a tempo?

E se não tinha...!

O sobressalto de Stimpson foi interrompido por um ofegante Roger Clarkson, aspirante a Auror, que lhe entrou disparado pelo gabinete dentro.

"Auror Stimpson, o chefe está a chamá-la. Parece que é urgente!"

As sobrancelhas de Patricia ergueram-se de espanto. "Por acaso o _chefe_ não sabe escrever um memorando e arremessá-lo?! Qualquer criança sabe fazer um aviãozinho, por Merlin!" Resmungou enquanto se levantava. Que quereria Kingsley agora de tão importante que não podia esperar o suficiente para escrever um memorando?

Um minuto depois, Stimpson bateu à porta de Shacklebolt e entrou sem esperar autorização, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Patricia, tu não vais acreditar nisto!"

"E bom dia também para ti. Ou boa tarde, já que passa do meio-dia. Deve ser bom ser chefe, poder fazer gazeta quando se apetece, hein?"

Kingsley ficou atónito. "Gazeta? Qual gazeta qual carapuça! Tenho estado desde as 6 da manhã nos arquivos a conferir as fichas de todos civis mortos no atentado de King's Cross. Topa-me isto."

A colega apanhou a ficha arremessada. A informação não era muita. Nome, descrição, uma confirmação legal do óbito e causa do mesmo, a rubrica do curandeiro que certificara esse óbito e outra da pessoa que tinha identificado o corpo.

"Bem, parece que afinal o tal James Evans não estava tão vivo quanto parecia, não é verdade?"

Outro olhar atónito de Kingsley. "Stimpson, ACORDA! Certidão de óbito de James Evans, caucasiano, 18 anos, não dizem mais nada, o que não é normal, mas tudo bem, é o nosso homem. Agora olha para a rubrica da pessoa que o identificou. Diz-te alguma coisa?"

Patricia observou a rubrica em questão. "É igual à do curandeiro que o declarou morto! Como é que deixaram passar uma coisa dessas?!"

"Seria legal se a pessoa em questão fosse da família de sangue directa do morto, embora isso seja extremamente raro. Isto deitaria abaixo a nossa hipótese de James Evans e Harry Potter serem a mesma pessoa, mas eu sei de fonte segura que estas duas pessoas não eram da mesma família. Longe disso, na verdade."

Patricia franziu o sobrolho. "Aguenta aí os cavalos, Kingsley. É claro que esta pessoa nunca poderia ser da família de sangue de Harry Potter, os únicos parentes que lhe restavam eram Muggles, toda a gente sabe disso, mas quem te diz que não poderia ser da família de James Evans? Talvez não sejam a mesma pessoa, afinal!"

Kingsley abanou veementemente a cabeça. "Não estás a perceber. A família directa de sangue teria de ser um dos pais, irmãos ou filhos da pessoa. É claro que Harry Potter não tinha pais ou irmãos e, que eu saiba, também não tinha filhos. Mesmo que os tivesse, e apesar de ser excepcional, duvido que a criança fosse um prodígio tão grande que se tornasse num profissional qualificado tão precocemente! Quanto a James Evans, bem, tudo depende se ele existe ou não, verdade? Não, eu estava a referir-me à profissional que confirmou o óbito – que, na altura, ainda não era profissional nenhuma, embora já tivesse experiência na área. É que, sabes, eu sou amigo da família, e posso garantir-te que não há lá ninguém chamado James Evans."

"O QUÊ?!"

Kingsley passou uma fotografia por cima da secretária à qual estava sentado e Patricia pegou-lhe. O rosto sorridente de Harry Potter, a cabeça dele encostada carinhosamente à de uma bela jovem ruiva de olhos castanhos e profundos. Virando-a, Patricia apercebeu-se da dedicatória que culminava na mesma rubrica da certidão, acompanhada da do jovem Potter.

"Patricia, apresento-te Ginevra Weasley, aprendiz de Poppy Pomfrey em 1997 e 1998, actual curandeira em S. Mungo e antiga namorada de Harry Potter."

**N/A:** Uhm... não me matem?

OK, o capítulo está mais curto que o normal e demorou para aí o quê, um ano a sair da minha cabeça para o PC... nada de especial, certo? carinha de sonsa

Agora a sério desculpem a demora (e o cliffie)!

Abraços e **COMENTEM SFF**! xox


	11. A Hora da Verdade

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

Ginny Weasley fechou a porta, atirou o casaco e a mala para o chão e atirou-se para cima do sofá. As lágrimas escorriam-lhe silenciosamente pela cara abaixo, em jorro, e o corpo tremia-lhe com soluços mal reprimidos.

Aquela era a pior parte da profissão que escolhera, e muitas vezes já pensara abandoná-la para procurar outra coisa que não exigisse tanto de si ao nível emocional. Ela já convivera o suficiente com a morte e a dor humana para lhe durar várias vidas e, no entanto, continuava como curandeira pelo desejo incessante que tinha de fazer alguma coisa que pudesse evitar essa dor.

Sabia que era má política deixar-se envolver emocionalmente nas vidas dos pacientes, mas Andrew Morrissey sempre a tocara muito, apesar de nunca o ter visto consciente, a brincar ou a tagarelar como qualquer outro miúdo da sua idade. Apesar de saber racionalmente que essa espécie de coma em que o pequeno se encontrava era o resultado de uma maldição mortífera que iria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabar por lhe tirar a vida, fora para ela um terrível choque quando entrara na ala e descobrira Fred a olhar com olhos arregalados o menino que, na outra ponta da sala, já não respirava.

Talvez parte da angústia que sentia se prendesse também com o seu próprio irmão. Fred parecia gostar do menino, ou pelo menos passava muito tempo a olhar para ele, não com o ar de criança birrenta que apresentava às auxiliares na hora de tomar as suas poções, mas com uma expressão que Ginny consideraria de carinho paternal se não duvidasse da capacidade do irmão para sentir alguma coisa para além de emoções básicas no estado mental em que se encontrava.

E havia ainda a questão do irmão do pequeno Andrew. Chamava-se Charles, como o seu falecido irmão, e parecia muito dedicado à criança. Quando lhe dera a notícia, nessa mesma tarde, o rapaz não chorara nem se expressara verbalmente, mas Ginny pudera ver a dor que ele sentia na maneira como se sentara junto ao corpo do menino e lhe pegara na mão inerte, permanecendo assim por duas horas, sem uma única palavra. Apenas ao sair da sala lhe perguntara os detalhes legais ligados à morte do irmão, bem como quando poderia ser feito o funeral. Durante todo esse tempo, a sua expressão fora de uma determinação tão fechada e intransigente que, por momentos, Ginny julgou estar a falar com Harry, o seu querido Harry que ela perdera por culpa única e exclusivamente sua. Harry, que nunca mais poderia concretizar o seu único sonho, o de ser feliz ao lado dos que amava.

Harry, cujo corpo ela encontrara protegendo o frágil corpo do menino cuja morte ela lamentava agora.

_Não vás por aí, Ginevra._

Mas Fred também parecia mais activo e tentava comunicar sempre que o jovem muggle estava presente. Veria ele também a semelhança de carácter entre Charles Morrissey e Harry Potter? Desejaria ele falar sobre isso? Aí estava algo que Ginny nunca viria a saber.

_Não. Ginny, pára com isso. Pensamentos depressivos não te ajudam em nada. Nada! Xô, pensamentos!_

Como que em reacção ao seu monólogo interior, irromperam chamas verdes na lareira em frente e a cabeça de Kingsley Shacklebolt apareceu sobre elas um milissegundo depois.

"Olá Ginny. Má altura?"

Ginny enxugou as lágrimas e fez uma gesto com a mão. "Não, não. Podes vir, King."

A cabeça de Kingsley desapareceu de entre as chamas para, um momento mais tarde, o corpo todo entrar na pequena sala de estar de Ginny.

"Por favor, deixa-te estar!" Disse ele quando a jovem fez tenção de se levantar para o cumprimentar, fazendo-a sentar-se de novo. Kinglsey beijou-a na testa (de resto, a única parte da cara dela que não estava completamente molhada) e sentou-se a seu lado.

"Mau dia, hein?"

"Nem me digas nada."

"Queres falar?"

Ginny abanou a cabeça e quedou-se em silêncio a olhar para a lareira agora sem chamas. Passados alguns minutos, porém, foi ela quem quebrou esse mesmo silêncio.

"Um dos meus pacientes morreu."

Kingsley olhou-a compreensivamente. "Deve ser difícil ter de conviver com casos desses todos os dias."

"E é. Difícil, quero dizer. Mas eu gostava muito deste."

A jovem não reparou no olhar admirado que o Auror lhe lançou de soslaio. "Oh. Um desses. Sinto muito, Ginny."

"O Andrew era um menino muito especial. Nenhuma criança da idade dele merecia isto. Raios, ninguém merece isto!"

"Criança?"

"Sim, King, criança."

"Oh. Como é que ele foi parar à tua ala?"

"King's Cross." O tom de voz de Ginny fechou-se ao pronunciar o nome da estação ferroviária.

"Ah. Pobrezinho. Sabes, por momentos pensei que Harry tivesse um sucessor."

Os olhos de Ginny arregalaram-se por um momento com a frieza e calculismo que a voz de Kingsley demonstrara naquele comentário, mas a curandeira não traiu quaisquer emoções para além disso, e foi numa voz controlada que se dirigiu ao homem sentado a seu lado.

"O que é que vieste aqui fazer, Kingsley?"

"Eu? Vim visitar uma amiga. Não posso?"

"Deixa-te de balelas. Tu só me visitas em ocasiões especiais e nós não somos sequer chegados o suficiente para visitarmos a casa um do outro sem pedir permissão por escrito primeiro. O que é que queres?"

"Falar contigo."

"E pode-se saber sobre quê?"

Kingsley inspirou profundamente e expeliu o ar pela boca após um momento como que para se acalmar. "Porque não tomamos alguma coisa? Tens Firewhiskey?"

"Uhm, não. Estou completamente desfalcada. Só tenho mesmo chá."

"Vai ter de servir. Está feito?"

"Deixei-o feito esta manhã."

"OK. Deixa-te ficar aí, eu vou buscar chá para nós os dois. Posso não te visitar muitas vezes, mas conheço os cantos à casa."

Ginny torceu o nariz enquanto Kingsley se levantava e desaparecia através da porta que dava para a pequena cozinha da sua casa, permanecendo sentada até ele voltar mais de cinco minutos depois com duas chávenas de chá frio, o açucareiro e duas colheres.

"Pensei que conhecias os cantos à casa."

"Os cantos até conheço, mas não sabia onde tinhas posto o maldito açucareiro. Mudaste-o de lugar desde a última vez que cá estive."

"Um simples Encantamento de Convocação teria resolvido esse problema."

Kingsley assentiu com a cabeça e tomou um gole do seu chá, distraído. Ginny seguiu-lhe o exemplo. Apenas após ambas as chávenas estarem vazias a jovem curandeira voltou a falar.

"Agora que já te asseguraste que eu não te vou mentir, poderias dizer-me o que queres? Ou ainda precisas de me deitar mais _Veritaserum_ pela garganta abaixo?"

Kingsley suspirou, cansado. "Desculpa, Ginny, mas eu levo o meu trabalho muito a sério." O Auror tirou do dedo um anel com um pequeno cristal trabalhado em forma de pena incrustado e colocou-o em cima da mesinha directamente em frente ao sofá, onde se encontravam já pousadas as duas chávenas, as colheres e o açucareiro. "Vou fazer-te algumas perguntas, Ginny. Tens o direito de ficar calada se assim o desejares, mas já sabes que estás impossibilitada de faltar à verdade caso desejes responder." Kingsley apontou a varinha ao cristal, que confirmou o que ele já sabia: estivera a gravar som e imagem desde que ele fora à cozinha e introduzira _Veritaserum_ no chá da jovem.

"Muito bem, perguntas formais. Nome?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Idade?"

"22 anos."

"Estado civil?"

"Solteira."

"Residência?"

"Arcadia Lane, 52, 3º esquerdo, Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Família directa?"

"Pai, mãe e cinco irmãos mais velhos."

"Dê-me os nomes desses indivíduos. O primeiro nome chega."

"Arthur e Molly são os meus pais. Os meus irmãos chamam-se William, Percy, Frederick, George e Ronald."

"Muito bem. Vamos ao que realmente interessa. Miss Weasley, é verdade que teve um relacionamento amoroso com Harry James Potter antes da sua morte?"

"Sim, é verdade."

"Durante quanto tempo?"

"Aproximadamente dois meses durante o meu quinto ano em Hogwarts e depois durante seis meses exactos até ao momento da sua morte."

"Quando começou então essa segunda fase do namoro?"

"16 de Março de 1998."

" A sério? Segundo os registos oficiais, Mr Potter morreu no dia 7 de Julho de 1998. Como explica isso?"

Ginny suspirou e lançou um olhar desagradado a Kingsley. "Se não soubesses já quando ele morreu, não estarias aqui. E agradecia que não me tratasses por Miss Weasley."

"Peço desculpa, são as normas, tenho de as cumprir. Está a dizer então, Miss Weasley, que Mr Potter terá falecido a 16 de Setembro em vez de 7 de Julho, é isso?"

Outro suspiro cansado. "Sim, é isso."

"Muito bem. Miss Weasley, os nossos registos mostram que foi a menina a confirmar o óbito de Mr James Evans, um jovem caucasiano de 18 anos, no dia 16 de Setembro de 1998. Isto é verdade?"

"Sim."

"No entanto, a menina não era, nessa altura, uma profissional qualificada para o efeito, correcto?"

Ginny não respondeu.

Kingsley tirou do bolso uma folha pergaminho e passou-a a Ginny, que lhe pegou com uma mão trémula.

"Reconhece este documento, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior, mas mais uma vez não respondeu.

"Isso, Miss Weasley, é a sua licença de curandeira, tal como confirmado pelo Hospital de São Mungo para Doenças e Lesões Mágicas. Importa-se de ler a data de emissão desse documento em voz alta, por favor?"

Os lábios de Ginny cerraram-se.

"Leia a data, Miss Weasley."

"29 de Outubro de 1998."

"Exactamente. O que estava a menina a pensar ao passar uma certidão de óbito antes de ter licença para tal, Miss Weasley?"

Mais uma vez, Ginny ficou calada.

"Miss Weasley, porque passou esta certidão."

Ginny afundou-se no sofá. "Porque não quis chamar a atenção para ele. Outra pessoa teria feito um grande alarido em torno dele, e ele não queria isso."

"Conhecia este jovem pessoalmente?"

"Sabes bem que sim."

"É necessário para o relatório, Miss Weasley. Quem era, na realidade, James Evans?"

As lágrimas recomeçaram a escorrer pelo rosto da jovem curandeira.

Kingsley colocou-lhe a mão no braço. "Ginny, por favor, fala. Ninguém te leva a mal, querida. Fala."

Ginny desmanchou-se em lágrimas, soluçando veementemente. "Harry. Harry Potter."

"Pronto. Calma, Ginny... já passou... já passou. Ainda tenho de te perguntar algumas coisas, querida, vá, acalma-te. Shh..." Reconfortou-a Kingsley. Muitos minutos passaram até que Ginny conseguisse controlar o choro, assoando-se a um lenço que o Auror lhe passou e enxugando os olhos na saia muggle que trazia vestida.

"Desculpa, King, molhei-te todo..."

"Não faz mal. Vou ter de te pedir que bebas mais um pouco de _Veritaserum_, só para ninguém ficar com dúvidas de que dizes a verdade durante todo o interrogatório."

"OK." Ginny esperou enquanto Kingsley voltava a encher (magicamente, desta vez) a chávena em frente ao anel gravador e lhe deitava poção da verdade para dentro. Ginny bebeu o chá todo, tornou a pousar a chávena em cima da mesa e voltou os olhos, ainda vermelhos do choro, para o Auror. "Vamos, King, arma-te lá em _boss_. Perdida por cem, perdida por mil, não é mesmo?"

"Está bem. Continuemos a nossa conversa, Miss Weasley. Creio que esteja a par das alegações que Peter Pettigrew fez antes de morrer?"

"Ele morreu?!"

"Sim, Miss Weasley, ele está morto. E a sua reposta...?"

"Oh. Sim, soube disso."

"Existe algum fundo de verdade nessas alegações?"

"Sim, existe."

"Conte-me, por favor."

"OK. Erm... OK. Na... na batalha, a de Hogwarts, bem, toda a gente viu o Harry cair e continuar a lutar, mas eu... eu não consegui! Fiquei a olhar para ele o tempo todo, nem sei como é que ninguém me acertou, francamente. E depois vi o Wormtail..."

"Trate-o pelo nome, por favor, de modo a não causar confusão, Miss Weasley."

"Oh. OK. Vi o... Pettigrew... ajoelhado ao pé do corpo. Ele lançou-lhe um feitiço de camuflagem, acho eu, pelo menos deixei de ver o Harry, e depois fez um gesto de içar alguma coisa para cima dos ombros e correu o mais rápido que conseguia para a floresta, não estava muito longe de lá, de qualquer maneira. E eu fui atrás dele. Não demorei muito a apanhá-lo, ele ficou cansado depressa... e quando os apanhei já o Harry estava visível e deitado de costas no chão, e o Wormtail – desculpa, o Pettigrew – estava a tentar estancar-lhe o sangue o melhor que podia. E quando eu percebi que ele ainda estava vivo... céus, acho que nunca me senti tão aliviada e aflita ao mesmo tempo, King, a sério... e eu não podia tratar dele ali, era quase como condená-lo à morte, sem nenhum equipamento disponível, sem nada! Então pedi ao Pettigrew que me indicasse um hospital muggle e assim que ele disse um nome eu mandei-o levar lá o Harry sob um nome falso e assaltei a enfermaria. Trouxe quantas poções conseguia e nem sequer sabia se tinha trazido o suficiente. Pedi clemência a Merlin e Apareci no hospital. Tive de confundir alguns médicos, mas consegui estar lá, ajudei a estabilizá-lo e ele sobreviveu.

"A partir daí, os muggles não precisavam mais de mim. Ele acordou sozinho, completamente bem fisicamente, duas semanas depois. Mas não sei se foi do trauma, das feridas, ou saber que tinha matado alguém ou mesmo se ele já não estaria a quebrar psicologicamente há algum tempo... o certo é que ele não se lembrava de nada quando acordou. Nem do próprio nome!

"Os médicos ficaram intrigados com ele, claro. Mantiveram-no internado durante imenso tempo... mas tu já sabes disto, de certeza. Eu ia lá visitá-lo todos os dias, sem falta, depois dos meus turnos a seguir pacientes como estagiária da Poppy. O Pettigrew já tinha sido apanhado, mas eu sabia que, mesmo que ele dissesse alguma coisa sobre o Harry, nunca diria nada sobre mim. Eu tinha-o ajudado a saldar a dívida de vida que ele tinha para com o Harry, e mesmo os traidores têm limites. Algures. Ele não tinha nada a ganhar com isso, afinal...

"Enfim... durante as minhas visitas, fui falando com o Harry, recordando algumas coisas a pouco e pouco para o ajudar e ele... eu nunca vi ninguém que recuperasse tão depressa, Kingsley, até hoje. _Ninguém_. Ele lembrou-se de mim, de nós, tratou-me como sempre me tinha tratado e ainda melhor. Lembrou-se de Hogwarts, da minha família, de tudo. Até da guerra. Eu estava à espera que ele tivesse apagado tudo o que se relacionasse com o Voldemort, mas ele lembrou-se de tudo. No início de Setembro já estava tudo praticamente alinhado na cabeça dele, faltavam-lhe apenas pequenas coisas do antigo Harry. Os muggles estavam estupefactos com a recuperação dele. Acho até que lhe planeavam dar alta no final do mês.

"Mas quando eu cheguei lá no dia 14 estava tudo em alvoroço. Ele tinha-se eclipsado e ninguém sabia como, nem porquê, nem se fora por vontade própria ou não. Sumira sem deixar rasto. E eu... eu modifiquei-lhes as memórias para pensarem que lhe tinham dado alta e certifiquei-me de que isso ficava registado por escrito.

"Depois fui à procura do Harry. Verifiquei todos os lugares que sabia que ele conhecia, à procura de um homem jovem, mas não podia saber ao certo se algum daqueles que encontrei era ele ou não. Ele tinha a varinha dele e já não era menor de idade, enquanto que eu tive de fazer tudo sem recorrer à minha porque _era_ menor e estava fora das paredes de S. Mungo e da protecção de Poppy Pomfrey.

"Dois dias depois, fui chamada de urgência ao Hospital de S. Mungo por causa dos ataques. 16 de Setembro, ataque a King's Cross. Não me vai sair da memória por mais que eu tente. Eu supostamente não devia ter saído do lado da minha mentora, apenas ajudá-la, mas depois vi o Fred..." Ginny fez finalmente uma pausa, novamente com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e tentando recompor-se a todo o custo. "Entrei em pânico, King! A Poppy teve de gastar uma poção calmante por minha causa e tudo. Mandou-me voltar ao hospital e esperar por ela. E eu voltei para o hospital, sim, mas não consegui aguentar não saber o que se passava. E então voltei a King's Cross. O calmante tinha-me ajudado muito com o choque e eu decidi ajudar quem pudesse.

"E depois vi-o. O Harry. Morto na via-férrea, meio debaixo de um casal. Eu reconhecê-lo-ia em qualquer parte! O meu amor estava ali e eu tinha-o deixado morrer sem fazer nada, King! Eu devia ter insistido mais, usado magia para o encontrar, contado a alguém que me ajudasse, qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa_ seria melhor que aquilo. E depois percebi que não podia contar a ninguém. Com que cara explicaria isto à minha família? Aos meus pais? Ao Ron e à Hermione, que eram irmãos dele em tudo menos sangue? Com que cara é que eu lhes diria que tinha deixado o Harry morrer daquela maneira? Ele morreu e a culpa é _minha!_ Harry... meu amor...!"

Ginny começou a soluçar mais do que Kingsley alguma vez a vira fazer. Era como se todo o auto-controlo que ela geralmente tinha, toda a disciplina, todo o esforço que ela fazia para guardar as suas emoções a sete chaves tivesse caído por terra, abandonando-a e deixando uma mulher extremamente frágil no seu lugar. Aquela não era a jovem que conhecia, e no entanto sentia que só agora conhecia realmente Ginny Weasley.

"Então trataste tu mesma de certificar o óbito... onde está ele enterrado, Ginny? Podes dizer-me?"

"Sacred Cross. The Sacred Cross Burial Hall."

"Entendo. Ele está com todas as outras vítimas, então, no cemitério especial? Sob o nome de James Evans?"

Ginny anuiu com a cabeça, sem conseguir parar de chorar.

"Ginny, querida... desculpa perguntar-te isto, é a última coisa, juro, mas eu tenho de saber... foste tu quem roubou os documentos médicos da estadia do Harry enquanto James Evans no Hospital Dr. Mary Lynn?"

Os olhos molhados e vermelhos da jovem arregalaram-se de espanto e descrença. "King, eu juro que não. Eu posso ter feito muita coisa, ter muita culpa nesta história, mas eu não toquei nesses documentos. Nem sei quem o fez. _Juro!_"

Kingsley suspirou, resignado. "Miss Weasley, a sua entrevista terminou." Declarou em tom formal, e o anel em cima da mesinha zumbiu como que para confirmar o que ele dissera.

"Anda, Ginny. Vamos para A Toca."

"Vais contar-lhes?!"

"Não, querida. Esse é o teu papel. Mas eu tenho de divulgar isto para a investigação. Vamos ter de exumar o corpo para confirmar a identidade dele e dar o caso por encerrado. Compreende, por favor, Ginny. É melhor que sejas tu a contar tudo à tua família, aos teus pais, aos teus irmãos e às tuas cunhadas. Pensa como eles se sentiriam se ouvissem esta história pela primeira vez pelo Ministério, pelos jornais ou, ainda pior, pelas bocas de terceiros, que tendem a distorcer a verdade."

Ginny expirou profundamente, exalando um grande suspiro, os olhos ainda não enxutos. "Seja. Mas amanhã de manhã. Contacta-os a todos, por favor, King. E gostava que estivesses lá quando eu lhes contar, algo me diz que vou precisar da tua ajuda para contar a história. Mas hoje não. Eu hoje só quero estar ao pé dos meus pais."

"Então seja. Amanhã de manhã vamos contar a verdade a toda a gente."

"Toda a verdade?"

"Toda a verdade."

**N/A:** E o que acontece agora? A história ainda não acabou!

Antes que comecem a surgir dúvidas, acho melhor esclarecer algumas coisas. Há alguns capítulos, os pensamentos da Petunia relatam o que Wormtail lhe terá dito, e em nenhum lugar aparece Ginny, certo? Mas o Wormtail também teve de testemunhar sob Veritaserum (a Hermione confirmou isto há muuuuuuuito tempo atrás, se bem se lembram) e também aí a Ginny não aparece em lado nenhum. A única coisa que eu quero salientar é que ambos estão a dizer a verdade. A omissão do papel da Ginny foi uma mentira indirecta, claro, mas serve também como mentira indirecta a não resposta da Ginny a algumas questões que lhe foram colocadas, acusando-a de coisas das quais tanto ela como o Kingsley sabem que ela é culpada. Em nenhum momento o Wormtail disse que estava a actuar sozinho e ninguém lhe perguntou se estava porque, aqui para nós, ninguém acreditava nele.

Devem achar estranho que eu diga que a Ginny começou a estagiar em São Mungo quando tinha 15 anos e depois refira Mme Pomfrey. Só agora me apercebi que não expliquei isto na história, por isso aqui vai: a Ginny começou o estágio logo a seguir aos OWLs, quando ainda não tinha feito 16 anos. Entretanto Hogwarts fechou para os alunos e a Mme Pomfrey foi trabalhar para São Mungo, onde tomou a Ginny como "aprendiza". Espero ter esclarecido algumas dúvidas (não colocadas, é certo, mas pode ser que alguém se tenha lembrado disto).

A Ginny que se vê neste capítulo é uma pessoa alterada pela dor. Ela tentou esconder tudo dentro dela e acabou por rebentar. Eu pessoalmente tenho pena dela. E o Kingsley é um bocado cínico, mas está a fazer o papel dele e importa-se com a Ginny, mesmo que pareça que só está ali para lhe extorquir informação.

Estejam à vontade para **comentar**! Críticas, sugestões, teorias, tudo serve. Menos flames, é claro. xD

Até ao próximo capítulo! xoxo


	12. Fuga

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

Celia saiu cuidadosamente do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando as suas adoradas pestinhas a dormir pacificamente dentro do mesmo. Com atenção para não fazer barulho, desceu as escadas em direcção à cozinha do número doze de Grimmauld Place. Normalmente, não pernoitaria no orfanato, mas um surto de uma doença mágica devastara as crianças feiticeiras, que se encontravam agora em fase de recuperação. Como o Ministério da Magia retirara imediatamente os funcionários por si apontados da casa por medo de contágio, deixando apenas os dois fundadores cuidando das crianças por sua conta e risco, bem como ela própria que, por ser Muggle e ter um sistema imunitário diferente e adaptado de forma a compensar a falta de magia, estava imune a doenças mágicas.

Sentando-se à mesa da cozinha e dando graças aos céus por esta ter sofrido pequenas alterações (mágicas, claro) que permitiam que a nova janela deixasse entrar o luar do Quarto Minguante apesar de a cozinha se situar numa cave, Celia sentou-se com uma caneca de chá e manteve o ouvido apurado para os andares superiores, certificando-se que nenhuma das crianças tinha fugido do quarto para fazer as traquinices do costume.

Apesar de a magia não ser algo de habitual na sua antiga vida diária, Celia tinha-se adaptado muito bem a uma convivência diária com crianças mágicas, mesmo sendo estas imprevisíveis como tudo. Em contrapartida, tinha também crianças muggle, como ela, que precisavam de muita atenção sua pois, sendo a única educadora muggle naquele orfanato, as dúvidas, preocupações, birras e inseguranças que uma pessoa mágica não conseguiria entender eram encargo seu.

Em suma, trabalho era coisa que não faltava a Celia.

Um pequeno ruído de alguém a descer as escadas fê-la levantar-se de mansinho, de modo a não assustar quem quer que tivesse decidido escapar-se do seu quarto às escondidas. Subindo novamente as escadas até ao nível da entrada, o mais silenciosamente possível, tentou adaptar os olhos à escuridão. Não tinha ouvido a porta da frente abrir-se, como tal quem quer que estivesse a pé tinha de ser um habitante do orfanato. A menos que tivesse entrado por uma janela, claro. Mas tinham-lhe dito que as janelas estavam protegidas contra saídas e entradas, especialmente porque crianças pequenas gostavam dos seus truques de alpinismo e ninguém precisava de ver um deles cair de uma janela para a rua e ficar ferido para saber que todas as precauções eram poucas.

As suas preocupações dissiparam-se completamente quando se deparou com o culpado ao fundo das escadas.

"Caramba, Remus, pregaste-me um susto! Pensei que um dos miúdos tinha fugido da cama outra vez! Não podias ter trazido uma vela contigo ao menos?!"

Remus riu. "Um feitiço muito simples poupa a vela e salva-nos do risco de incendiarmos a casa, Celia. E só não trouxe luz comigo porque não quis acordar a Tonks. Os miúdos estão todos a dormir ferrados, mas ela teve dificuldades em adormecer. Se eu a acordasse agora, passava a noite em claro de certeza."

"Oh," Celia pareceu constrangida. "Mas tu também não conseguiste adormecer, pois não?"

Remus, aparentemente muito atarefado a servir-se de uma caneca de chá de costas para a jovem, não respondeu, mas a omissão disse a Celia que estava certa.

"Remus…?"

O lobisomem voltou-se de novo para Celia. "Sim?"

"Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?"

"Já fizeste. Mas acho que não faz mal fazeres outra, se quiseres."

"Oh. OK. Uhm… essas vossas insónias e o mal-estar das pessoas aqui de casa… não os miúdos, vocês e o resto da malta, quero eu dizer, o que é que aconteceu? Quer dizer, aconteceu alguma coisa, não aconteceu, para estarem todos com cara de enterro o dia inteiro? Mas o que foi…?"

Remus lançou-lhe um olhar que a fez calar de imediato. "Isso nem parece teu, Celia. Geralmente és demasiado recatada para te meteres assim em assuntos que te são alheios."

A fúria que as palavras de Remus deixaram transparecer fez com que Celia caísse em si, atordoada. "Remus, desculpa. Eu, eu não tenho nada a ver com isto, tens toda a razão. Perdoa-me. Eu… vou-me deitar. Boa noite." E, rápida como um relâmpago, Celia pegou na sua caneca, levantou-se e já tinha passado a ombreira da porta e colocado um pé nos degraus quando a voz de Remus Lupin se fez ouvir na escuridão da cozinha.

"Encontraram o corpo dele, Celia. Acabou tudo. Tudo, entendes? TUDO!" E Remus enterrou a cabeça nas mãos e desatou num pranto tal que Celia receou, por momentos, que ele fosse sofrer um colapso cardíaco ou algo semelhante.

Celia não sabia quem "ele" era ao certo, mas para a descoberta do corpo deixar o companheiro naquele estado, soluçando desculpas, sentimentos de culpa, tudo aquilo que achava que poderia ter feito, com certeza seria alguém que lhe dizia muito. Remus, contudo, parecia já não se importar com a identidade da jovem, pois, feitas bem as contas, falava para si próprio: o que saía da sua boca não era mais do que a verbalização de um chorrilho de pensamentos e emoções que ele tentara reprimir a todo o custo e falhara.

Celia ficou sem saber o que fazer. Como poderia ela dar conforto a Remus sem saber ao certo o que se passava? Decidiu-se por afagar-lhe a cabeça e ombros, numa tentativa de fazer com que o contacto humano o acalmasse. Milagrosamente, e embora a inquietude não deixasse Remus por completo, o toque dela pareceu recordá-lo de que não estava sozinho na cozinha e conseguiu controlar, a custo, o choro.

"Desculpa, Celia. Descontrolei-me. Acho que me vou deitar, afinal. Boa noite, querida…" E Remus passou pela jovem em direcção ao andar de cima. Celia, contudo, não queria deixar o assunto morrer. Melhor fora que dentro, como a sua avó sempre dissera.

"Remus?"

O lobisomem virou-se, já ao cimo das escadas. Celia permaneceu em silêncio enquanto se lhe juntava, abraçando-o quando chegou ao pé dele. "Quem era ele?"

A jovem sentiu a respiração trémula do colega na nuca. "O nome dele era Harry. Era filho de um dos meus melhores amigos, o James, e afilhado de um outro grande amigo, o Sirius. Já morreram ambos. Ele foi criado pelos tios em Little Whinging…"

"É onde eu vivo!"

Remus olhou para ela, surpreendido, por um momento. "A sério? Não me lembrava disso… enfim, continuando, o Harry era uma pessoa especial. Corajoso, sabes, amigo dos seus amigos, leal, inteligente… mas também tinha um temperamento de bradar aos céus! Muito teimoso, muitas vezes impulsivo até mais não, mas um rapaz como já não se fazem. O Harry também se tornou num duelista muito bom, tanto que derrotou o Lorde Negro mais poderoso dos nossos tempos." Enquanto Remus falava, tinham subido as escadas até ao primeiro andar e instalavam-se agora nos sofás da sala de estar dos funcionários do orfanato. "Mas nessa batalha ele foi atingido por uma maldição mortal… pelo menos assim diz quem viu. Na confusão o corpo dele desapareceu sem deixar rasto.

Recentemente, veio um homem, um dos apoiantes do falecido Senhor das Trevas, dizer que ele tinha sobrevivido a essa maldição e sido internado num hospital muggle, perto de Edimburgo. Isto foi depois confirmado no depoimento da namorada do Harry, que diz que ele morreu… percebes agora, Celia? Se mais alguém se tivesse apercebido que ele estava vivo, talvez se pudesse ter evitado que viesse a morrer num ataque meses depois. Maldita King's Cross!" Exaltou-se ele, de novo com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Celia, contudo, parecia ter parado por completo com a menção da estação de King's Cross. "Ele morreu no ataque a King's Cross? Desculpa, Remus, mas como é que disseste que ele se chamava, qual era o apelido dele?"

Remus desviou o olhar do fogo da lareira, o qual se pusera a fitar para que Celia não se apercebesse que as lágrimas lhe escorriam de novo pela face abaixo, e olhou de novo a colega. "Sim, segundo o que me contaram. Eu não devia ter deixado que a esperança voltasse. Pobre, pobre Harry…"

"Remus, _qual era o apelido dele?"_

Atordoado com a ferocidade da colega, Remus pouco mais pôde fazer senão gaguejar. "Po-Potter. Harry Potter. Mas porque é que…?"

"Posso ver uma foto dele?"

"O quê?!"

"Perguntei-te se podia ver uma fotografia do Harry. Tens alguma?"

Remus pareceu espantado com a insensibilidade de Celia. "Enlouqueceste?!"

Celia tentou acalmar-se, para bem dele, mas a tentativa não surtiu grande efeito. "Remus, eu sei que achas isto esquisito, mas por favor, mostra-me uma foto dele."

Remus levantou-se. "Espera aqui só um momento, ok?"

Celia assentiu com a cabeça e Remus saiu da sala. Quando voltou, dois minutos depois, trazia consigo uma carteira de pele que, de alguma maneira, Celia nunca associaria com ele. Provavelmente, tinha sido uma prenda de algum amigo. Remus notou-lhe o olhar e sorriu, ou esboçou a coisa mais parecida com um sorriso que alguém consegue quando está a conter-se para não chorar.

"Foi o Harry que ma deu, há seis anos." Abriu a carteira e tirou lá de dentro uma fotografia, a qual passou à jovem. "Estamos aqui, eu, ele e a Nymph. Satisfeita?"

Celia olhou para a fotografia, com a cabeça a girar a cem à hora. "Os tios dele… eram os Dursleys, certo? Vernon e Petunia Dursley?"

A carteira de Remus fechou-se com um estalido de pele contra pele e, com um golpe de varinha, a foto tinha voltado à sua posse. "Como sabes isso, Celia?"

Celia levantou-se do seu assento e dirigiu-se apressadamente à porta, passando pelo lobisomem desconfiado e parando à porta da sala. "Tu disseste que eles encontraram o corpo, mas sabem de certeza que é ele? Fizeram algum teste?"

"Amanhã já se devem saber os resultados. Temos registos de DNA de todos os cidadãos do Reino Unido no Ministério, muggles, feiticeiros e criaturas mágicas, mas mesmo os melhores feitiços demoram tempo a encontrar a combinação correcta. Mas não há dúvida que é ele, os Aurors sabem-no de fonte segura…"

Celia já se tinha lançado fora da porta em direcção ao patamar inferior ainda Remus ia a meio da tirada, mas virou-se no topo das escadas para o encarar.

"A esperança é a última a morrer, Remus, não te esqueças disso. Entra em contacto com o Ministério e avisa os Aurors de que têm a pessoa errada. Esse rapaz não é o vosso Harry."

E, ignorando as interjeições incoerentes e espantadas de Remus, lançou-se, tresloucada, pelas escadas abaixo e precipitou-se para a lareira em direcção à casa de Mrs. Figg, a sua conexão com o mundo muggle de Little Whinging.

A sua saída do outro lado foi, no mínimo, espalhafatosa. Sem contar que a jovem voltasse a casa nessa noite, Mrs. Figg soltara os gatos pela casa e Celia aterrou directamente em cima de um deles, que bufou e lhe arranhou os braços e a cara até ela se conseguir levantar. De imediato, do andar de cima, soou a voz estremunhada e amedrontada da senhora idosa.

"Quem está aí? Quem está aí?! SOCORRO, QUEM ME ACODE! LADRÕES! LADRÕES!" De imediato, ouviram-se mais ruídos no andar de cima, provavelmente da dona da casa e de quem tivesse acudido ao chamamento que ela fizera pelo canal de Floo.

"MRS. FIGG, SOU EU! A Celia! Precisei de vir a casa, já volto!" E, sem mais, precipitou-se para a porta da rua, que abriu de rompante e não se incomodou em fechar. Mrs. Figg não estava sozinha, de qualquer modo, quem estivesse com ela viria cá abaixo quando não ouvisse a porta fechar.

Correu em _sprint_ a distância que separava a casa da velha senhora da residência de estudantes que ocupava com os amigos e apercebeu-se de que não tinha a chave. Bem, eles iam ter de lhe perdoar, mas na rua é que ela não ficava, especialmente agora. Sem hesitar, colou o dedo à campainha, que emitiu um som excessivamente estridente do lado de dentro. Talvez assim os colegas lhe dessem ouvidos quando dizia que a tinham de mandar arranjar. Para um maior efeito, acrescentou com a outra mão uns belos murros na porta. "ABRAM, PORRA!"

Foi Gary quem veio à porta. "Hey, Cel, isso são tudo saudades nossas? Só partimos depois de ama… HEY, CELIA! Isso doeu, pá!!" Reclamou ele, pois Celia tinha-lhe mandado um encontrão de todo o tamanho e desembestado em direcção às escadas, cujos degraus galgou a dois e dois, irrompendo sem fôlego no andar cimeiro da casa. Mesmo assim, correu ainda o máximo que o ardor no peito lhe permitiu e praticamente arrombou a porta do quarto do amigo.

Ele não estava lá dentro. Dando meia volta e ignorando os protestos de Dudley, que emergira do quarto de Leyla desgrenhado como tudo, voltou-se para a atónita Jenna, que correra para fora do quarto que presentemente partilhava com ela e Petunia. "O Charles?"

"Entrou com cara de quem estava a precisar de sono urgente ao princípio da tarde e saiu há coisa de duas horas meio alucinado. Um pouco como tu estás agora, que é que te deu?!"

Celia voltou a mergulhar dentro do quarto do amigo, notando alguns pormenores importantes que lhe tinham escapado à pouco, com a pressa. As gavetas estavam reviradas do avesso, alguns artigos que ele geralmente não deixava tendo sido obviamente deixados para trás. A cómoda estava ligeiramente inclinada, o que significava que ele muito provavelmente tinha aberto o compartimento na parte de baixo e tirado de lá todas as suas poupanças. A gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira, onde geralmente estava a varinha, artigo desconhecido de todos os ocupantes da casa menos eles os dois, também estava escancarada e o objecto em falta. Abrindo o armário, Celia viu que faltava roupa, bem como a mala de viagem dele. "Raios!"

Sem abrandar o ritmo frenético da sua busca, a jovem abriu a porta que, a partir do quarto de Charles, dava acesso à sua casa de banho privativa, a mesma que costumava ser de Gary antes de terem trocado de quarto um com o outro para que Gary e Leigh pudessem partilhar aposentos. Entrando lá dentro, abriu o pequeno armário para descobrir que o amigo tinha aparentemente levado tudo o que conseguira arrebanhar. Nenhum dos artigos de higiene pessoal se encontravam lá, mas a escova tinha sido deixada para trás, ainda com alguns cabelos emaranhados no meio dos dentes, como era típico do cabelo rebelde dele. As lentes de contacto também tinham desaparecido, bem como toda a parafernália com elas associada.

Ao virar-se para a porta aberta do chuveiro, contudo, Celia abafou um grito com a mão. Os azulejos pareciam conter resquícios de sangue ao nível do que seria a cara do ocupante habitual do chuveiro, e esses azulejos estavam estranhamente secos considerando que as partes em volta apresentavam salpicos de água por todo o lado. Talvez ele se tivesse aleijado antes de entrar para o duche, ou escorregado e batido com a cabeça ou assim, pensou ela. Ou talvez ele tivesse sangrado do nariz e tentado limpar o sangue com a mão, havia algumas manchas que pareciam dos dedos dele em contacto com a parede.

Retirando a cabeça de dentro da cabine de duche, detectou também dedadas ensanguentadas no lavatório. Ele devia ter sangrado mesmo muito, o que era esquisito. Porque não pegara na varinha e fizera estancar o sangue? E porque raios fugira ele agora? Porque não deixara que ela contasse a verdade, porque não lhe contara a ela a verdade?

Celia mordeu o lábio, enervada? Como iria ela explicar aquela confusão toda?

Decidida, saiu do quarto e enfrentou os restantes ocupantes da casa, que estavam junto à porta, embasbacados com a confusão que ia no quarto.

"…O Charles bazou? Pisgou-se daqui para fora sem mais nem menos? Ná, impossível…"

"…Ela abriu o armário, não estava lá nada, Jenny!..."

"…O Charles é aquele enjoado que foi lá para cima no nosso jantar, n'é?..."

"…Mas eu não vi a mala, caraças! A mala não se evapora, onde é que ele a meteu?!..."

"Gente!" Chamou Celia. "GENTE!" Ao seu redor, fez-se silêncio. Celia já tinha gritado mais naquela noite do que em todo o tempo que vivera em Magnolia Crescent. "O Charles estava ferido quando saiu daqui e vocês não ligaram nenhuma!"

Foi a vez de Petunia Dursley, que até aí se mantivera relativamente quieta, se manifestar. "Ele passou por mim quando saiu, Celia. Posso garantir-lhe que não estava ferido, pelo menos não que se visse. E saiu bastante rápido, como tal se estava, isso não o impedia de se mover."

Celia olhou para o tecto, como se ele lhe fosse dar uma resposta. Não estava a perceber nada daquilo, mas sabia o que tinha de fazer.

"OK, vamos fazer assim… fechem a porta do quarto, por favor. Não mexam em nada até eu voltar, não limpem nem arrumem nada. Mrs. Dursley, Dudley, é preferível que fiquem aqui em casa, se puder ser. Eu vou falar com uns amigos meus, a ver se descubro aonde é que ele foi."

"Mas com quem vais falar, Celia?" Perguntou Leigh, confuso.

A jovem desviou propositadamente o olhar dos Dursleys e dirigiu-se às escadas. "Com Remus Lupin." Disse, ignorando a exclamação de espanto de Petunia.

De seguida, sem dar oportunidade de reacção à mulher mais velha de dizer alguma coisa, desceu as escadas tão depressa como as subira e precipitou-se porta fora de volta à casa de Mrs. Figg.

**N/A:** Peço imensa desculpa pela demora. O certo é que os últimos tempos não têm sido muito bons! Primeiro os meus queridos amigos deixaram-me adormecer na praia (resultado: apanhei um escaldão horrível). Depois, veio um torcicolo. E, para cúmulo, consegui perder mais de metade deste capítulo quando mudei de computador, o que não foi muito encorajador, diga-se de passagem.

Enfim, custou mas foi!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Mais de metade do que se está a passar deve ser evidente, mas espero não ter dito demasiado, de qualquer maneira :)

É tudo, minha gente. Já sabem, não se acanhem com os comentários, eles dão-me incentivo para continuar com a história. Fiquem bem! ;)


	13. A História de Celia parte 1

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

Ao amanhecer, após reconsiderar e bater a todas as portas perguntando pelo amigo (e ter sido recebida, entre outros, por um Vernon Dursley em fúria, de garrafa de whisky e bengala na mão e rogando-lhe todas as pragas conhecidas da Humanidade enquanto ela fugia para bem longe dele), Celia entrou novamente em casa da velha Mrs. Figg para se deparar com uma pequena sala repleta de feiticeiros e feiticeiras à sua espera, entre os quais se incluía Remus Lupin, ainda visivelmente abalado. Quanto à pobre velhota que ela tanto assustara nessa madrugada, achava-se sentada num sofá, entre um homem negro de aspecto imponente e uma mulher loira, de face fechada e olhar desconfiado, nenhum dos quais parecia ter pregado olho nessa noite.

Foi Remus quem primeiro quebrou o silêncio. "Importas-te de me explicar que raio de palhaçada foi aquela no orfanato, Celia? Primeiro começas a disparatar sobre o Harry, depois irrompes pela casa da Arabella tipo touro em debandada e agora, para cúmulo, apareces aqui novamente como se não fosse nada contigo. Minha amiga, eu quero saber o que se passa e quero sabê-lo já!"

A jovem, contudo, não se deixou intimidar pela fúria do lobisomem; em vez disso, dirigiu-se a uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar e chá e sentou-se calmamente. O que os outros não sabiam, claro, é que essa calma era mais fruto do seu cansaço do que uma forma de expressar que estivesse realmente descontraída.

Fez-se um silêncio expectante na sala enquanto os seus ocupantes aguardavam pelas explicações de Celia, silêncio esse que se estendeu por tanto tempo que a tornou desconfortável. No entanto, pela sua mente tão cansada que mal conseguia compreender o que sucedera passavam um chorrilho de pensamentos tão díspares e bizarros que tornavam tudo o resto insignificante e, como tal, não deixou que a atmosfera pesada da sala a afectasse muito.

"Uhm, Remus?"

Lupin olhou para ela, irritado. "Despeja!"

"Não! Quer dizer, não é isso!" Apesar de cansada, Celia apercebeu-se do quão mau o panorama parecia aos presentes. "Quer dizer… olha, há muitos feiticeiros que consigam mudar a sua aparência?"

Uma feiticeira de aspecto venerando, o cabelo meio negro, meio grisalho atado num carrapito rígido e com forte sotaque escocês (que, aliás, condizia com os motivos em _tartan_ que usava), sentada numa pequena cadeira de braços do outro lado da sala, ergueu o sobrolho de uma maneira impaciente. "Lamento, mas vai ter de ser mais clara, menina. Existem muitas maneiras de mudar a aparência de uma pessoa no mundo mágico. Existe, por exemplo, uma poção, a poção Polissuco, que é muito utilizada para esse efeito, ou então…"

"Não, não!" Interpôs-se a jovem. "Com a varinha!"

A feiticeira mostrou-se desagradada por ter sido interrompida, ou pelo menos foi assim que Celia interpretou o olhar ríspido que ela lhe lançou por cima dos óculos e o afilar da linha da boca, causado por uma forte compressão dos lábios.

"Bem, Miss…"A senhora hesitou, sem saber como tratar a jovem.

"Celia, trate-me por Celia, por favor."

"Seja. Celia, nesse caso, qualquer feiticeiro com um nível de instrução completo, o NEWT, conseguiria, em princípio, mudar a sua aparência de modo a ficar irreconhecível. De facto, nem sequer precisaria de ter a instrução toda, desde que não fosse muito mau aluno."

Celia mordeu o lábio inferior. "E adoptar a aparência de outra pessoa? Isso dá para fazer, Ms…?"

"Minerva McGonagall. Existem poções para esse efeito, não…"

"Mas com feitiços? É possível fazer isso com feitiços… Minerva? Posso tratá-la por Minerva, não posso?"

A veterana feiticeira suspirou. "Mesmo que não pudesse, já tinha tratado, não é verdade?" Minerva McGonagall retirou os óculos, como que para ganhar tempo, deu-lhes um toque de varinha para os limpar e voltou a encarrapitá-los no topo do nariz austero, evitando o olhar de Celia, cuja impaciência era já demasiada para se deixar levar pelos subterfúgios de McGonagall.

"E… é possível ou não é possível?! Responda, caraças!"

A mulher loira sentada ao lado de Mrs. Figg soltou uma exclamação de raiva e levantou-se de rompante ao ouvir a jovem. "Mas quem é que você pensa que é? Hã? Acha que sabe com quem está a falar?! Pois eu digo-lhe que não sabe! Esta é a _Professora _Minerva McGonagall, directora de uma das melhores e mais respeitadas instituições mágicas do mundo, a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts! Uma veterana de guerra, amada e respeitada por todos os feiticeiros de valor do Reino Unido! Faça-nos um favor e ponha-se no seu lugar, criança mimada!"

Celia encolheu-se sob a fúria da loira, ruborizando violentamente ao aperceber-se do erro que cometera na sua impaciência. "Peço desculpa. Desculpe. Desculpe, professora, eu só…"

A Professora McGonagall interrompeu-a, ostentando um ar tão fechado, tão sisudo que Celia achou por bem nem sequer tentar acabar a frase. "Um feiticeiro excepcionalmente poderoso poderia fazer o que disse, sim, mas há muito poucos que consigam focar a sua magia a esse ponto."

Sem dar tempo de reacção a Celia, o homem negro sentado do outro lado de Mrs. Figg falou súbita e bruscamente. "Vai-me desculpar," começou, com o ar de quem não só não pedia verdadeiramente desculpas por nada, como também era capaz de lhe enfiar uma bala na cabeça se ela ousasse dizê-lo em voz alta, "mas não vejo por que razão insiste em fazer perguntas desnecessárias quando nós estamos, muito pacientemente, diga-se de passagem, à espera que nos explique o que é que Harry Potter, uma pessoa que, em princípio, nunca lhe diria nada, tem de tão especial para a lançar numa fuga desenfreada do seu local de trabalho. Por isso, se não se importa, vai ter de deixar as suas tendências neuróticas de lado e responder de sua livre e espontânea vontade."

A boca do homem contorceu-se no que a moça só poderia classificar como sendo um esgar maldoso, ao mesmo tempo que os olhos castanho-escuros se semicerraram de forma calculista. Quando o homem tornou a falar, a sua voz desceu de tom até pouco mais ser que um murmúrio, apenas audível devido ao silêncio absoluto dos outros ocupantes da sala e à ausência de ruído proveniente da rua naquele nascer de dia de Sábado.

"A menos que queira que a obriguemos, claro. Posso garantir-lhe que não seria um espectáculo bonito. E também lhe posso prometer que não seria nada, mesmo nada agradável."

Celia estremeceu involuntariamente. Aquele homem impunha respeito, mas ela duvidava que ele passasse de palavras a actos com tanta facilidade com que fazia ameaças para obter o que queria. Para além disso, estavam ali na presença de uma senhora idosa que ela conhecia desde que vivia em Little Whinging, já para não falar de Remus, um seu colega de trabalho, se bem que este não parecesse muito satisfeito com ela, de momento. De qualquer modo, ambos eram pessoas que nunca lhe tinham querido mal, e certamente não deixariam que aquele homem recorresse a métodos menos convencionais para a obrigar a contar a verdade.

De qualquer maneira, Celia sabia que tinha de jogar pelo seguro e achou por bem não arriscar o pescoço mais do que devia. Se estivesse certa, e tinha quase a certeza absoluta de que estava, a questão ali prendia-se com uma pessoa que valia mais do que o pescoço ou, na verdade, qualquer outra parte da sua anatomia. Para quê arriscar?

"Tudo bem. Eu falo." Disse por fim, dirigindo as palavras ao homem negro, cuja postura se tornou subitamente muito rígida, antes de se levantar e avançar para ela de modo, se possível, ainda mais imponente do que a sua anterior atitude, e estacar em frente dela, com os olhos grudados nos seus e a mão direita estendida.

"Fico feliz por ter compreendido a mensagem. O meu nome é Kingsley Schacklebolt. Prazer em conhecê-la."

Muda de espanto, Celia nada mais pôde fazer senão estender a mão e apertar a do desconcertante homem, que apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar penetrante, soltou gentilmente a sua mão da dela e voltou a sentar-se no seu lugar inicial.

"Então? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou a mulher loira de modos ríspidos.

Celia abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que dizer ou por onde começar sem que aquela gente toda achasse que perdera o juízo por completo. No entanto, quando confrontada com toda aquela situação, apenas um pensamento lhe assombrava a mente.

"Um amigo meu desapareceu."

A respiração da loira tornou-se ofegante por momentos devido à sua excitação, como um predador prestes a alcançar a presa tão desejada. "E o nome desse amigo por acaso não será…?"

"Patricia!" Interrompeu-a o negro, Shacklebolt, exaltado, dirigindo-lhe um olhar incrédulo. Devolvendo depois a atenção à jovem muggle, o imponente senhor fez-lhe sinal para prosseguir. "Continue. Nós vamos fazer os possíveis para não a interromper."

Celia assentiu com a cabeça. "O nome dele é Charles Morrissey… ou melhor…"

"Aha!" Exclamou a tal de Patricia, com um ar meio maníaco, meio triunfante, levantando-se de rompante.

"Inominável Stimpson, se não consegue seguir ordens, então pode voltar para o Ministério e preencher a papelada relativa a _esta noite_." Ameaçou-a Kingsley Shacklebolt, furioso.

A loira ergueu o queixo de forma petulante. "Não podes fazer isso. Eu aqui mando tanto como tu e tu sabes disso tão bem como eu, Kingsley." Retrucou ela, com uma calma desconcertante, dada a excitação que demonstrara no momento anterior. "Além disso, esta informação parece mais relevante que a desta noite, e eu quero, posso e vou ficar aqui para a ouvir. _Tu não mandas em mim!_" Gritou ela.

"O teu conceito de relevante espanta-me. E, caso não te lembres, _eu_ sou o _chefe_ desta investigação. Tenho não só o poder para te dispensar hoje como para te retirar do caso permanentemente, se assim o desejar." O tom de voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt tornara-se tão manso e baixo como um felino prestes a atacar.

Os olhos de Stimpson arregalaram-se com fúria. "Experimenta!"

O negro deitou-lhe um olhar de desdém. "Estás a forçar a minha mão, espero que tenhas consciência disso quando caíres em ti. Muito bem, é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. Esta mulher que vedes diante de mim, testemunhas, está afastada do caso Potter a título permanente, a menos que eu, Kingsley Darius Shacklebolt, diga algo em contrário de futuro. Toda a evidência correntemente na sua posse será transferida de imediato para o meu gabinete, ao qual não terá acesso a menos que esteja na minha presença. Assim seja."

Um brilho áureo manifestou-se em torno dos dois por um momento, como que para selar as palavras de Kingsley Shacklebolt, antes de se extinguir abruptamente, deixando os ocupantes da sala num silêncio que poderia ser considerado sepulcral, os dois intervenientes da disputa olhando-se como se se vissem pela primeira vez.

"Isto nem parece teu, Patricia." Disse Kingsley em tom cavo, fitando-a intensamente com uma mistura de desapontamento, remorso, frieza e calculismo que fariam um comum mortal procurar abrigo. Evidentemente, Stimpson não pertencia a esse lote, pois dirigiu-lhe, por seu turno, um olhar de ódio e desprezo.

"Seja." Rosnou ela, levando a mão ao bolso. De imediato, os seus movimentos foram copiados pelos restantes feiticeiros presentes na sala, que sacaram das varinhas e lhas apontaram antes mesmo de a mão dela ter entrado completamente na abertura do manto. A mulher esboçou um esgar feroz em retorno e, por momentos, Celia imaginou-a a sacar da varinha e a iniciar um duelo de titãs à qual uma muggle como ela nunca poderia escapar ilesa.

Foi, portanto, com alívio que a jovem constatou que o objecto que a loira arrancara de dentro do bolso não era uma varinha ou qualquer outra arma ou objecto que pudesse desencadear uma luta, mas sim uma folha de papel velho – ou seria pergaminho? – ao qual Patricia Stimpson dirigiu um sorriso escarninho antes de o arremessar desdenhosamente para o chão antes de atravessar altivamente o espaço até à saída e abandonar a casa, batendo com a porta com mais força que a sua figura delicada alguma vez deixaria prever. Semicerrando os olhos, Celia conseguiu distinguir as palavras "DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORS – PASSE" no pergaminho descartado no chão.

"Kingsley, que raios foi aquilo?" Perguntou Remus Lupin em voz baixa, num tom que misturava medo e acusação.

Shacklebolt dirigiu-lhe um olhar pensativo. "Ainda não sei bem, se queres que te diga a verdade, Remus. Mas posso dizer-te que tenciono descobri-lo o mais depressa possível. Talvez tenha sido um erro incluir Inomináveis na investigação, no fim das contas. Ela ficou estranha esta noite… tu sabes, no cemitério."

A Professora McGonagall dirigiu-lhe um olhar ríspido. "Não me venha dizer que acha que pode ser um fenómeno de possessão, Shacklebolt. Não está provado que fantasmas o possam fazer."

"Oh, não se preocupe. Tenho a certeza que o que se passa com ela é um fenómeno bem mais terreno. E cientificamente explicado. Resta-me saber qual."

Atrás dele, Lupin enterrou a cabeça nas mãos com ar preocupado.

Kingsley voltou-se para Celia. "Desculpe esta pequena intromissão. Sentem-se, minha gente. Isso. Vamos, minha cara, continue."

**N/A:** OK, não atirem coisas à minha cabeça! Eu sei que este é o capítulo mais curto até agora, mas achei melhor postar esta parte da história em dois capítulos – até porque a versão reescrita da outra parte me está a dar problemas em termos de consistência da história e eu achei injusto fazer-vos esperar mais pelo capítulo até estar tudo como eu quero. Por isso peguei numa parte onde podia cortar sem a história ficar a soar extremamente ridícula.

Mil desculpas.

Por favor, não se esqueçam de **comentar**. Espero ver-vos em breve com o resto deste capítulo ("A História de Celia – parte 2"). Façam figas!


	14. A História de Celia parte 2

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

Celia fez um sorriso embaraçado. Era tão mais difícil para ela dar explicações a alguém quando passava a vida a ser interrompida! Teria preferido dizer logo tudo de rajada, antes que lhe faltasse a coragem e tivesse de inventar uma treta qualquer para cobrir a verdadeira história. Inspirou profundamente para se acalmar. Não valia a pena empatar mais, pois nada de bom poderia advir daí. Por outro lado, Stimpson deixara-a curiosa.

"Porque é que a sua colega reagiu tão mal quando eu disse quem era o meu amigo?" Perguntou a Kingsley.

Este hesitou. "Se eu considerar essa acção segura depois de ouvir a sua história tintim por tintim, então talvez aí poderá saber porque é que ela ficou tão exaltada. Até lá, a única a contar algo a alguém será a menina e mais ninguém, entendido?"

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça e prosseguiu. "Como eu já lhe disse, o Charles desapareceu esta noite. Fugiu, para dizer a verdade, mas vai tudo dar no mesmo, ninguém nas redondezas sabe onde ele está. O problema… uhm, o problema…"

"_Sim…?_" Impacientou-se Remus.

Celia mordeu o lábio e olhou para o tecto antes de responder. "O problema é que ele não é o verdadeiro Charles Morrissey. Pronto, já disse."

Ao contrário do que esperava, os presentes na sala não pareciam surpreendidos. Pelo contrário, a julgar pela expressão de Kingsley Shacklebolt, ela acabara de confirmar algo que ele já suspeitava.

"Continue." Encorajou-a ele.

Celia vacilou. "O… o que quer que lhe diga mais? Já lhe disse a verdade!"

Shacklebolt lançou-lhe um olhar ríspido. "Exactamente como é que sabe tudo isso? Só para começar, claro. Depois talvez nos queira contar (não que não possamos adivinhar) onde e quando entrou em contacto com Harry Potter, claro. E porque não contou nada também. Enfim, como pode ver, assunto não lhe falta, minha cara. É só escolher por onde quer começar."

Celia deitou-lhe um olhar baralhado. "Sei porque ele me contou, e porque vi. Como mais haveria eu de sabê-lo?"

Kingsley deitou-lhe um olhar cínico. "Uhm, deixe-me pensar… talvez porque o ajudou no assassínio de Morrissey?"

Celia ficou branca como a cal e, por momentos, sentiu-se desfalecer. "O quê?!"

Shacklebolt levantou-se e, em três passadas, estava debruçado sobre ela, ambas as mãos pousadas na mesa de cada lado da sua cabeça, prendendo efectivamente com o corpo Celia à cadeira onde esta se achava sentada.

"Ora, vamos! Aquele rapaz foi assassinado em King's Cross, você sabe disso. Harry Potter encontrou uma hipótese perfeita de escapar do ataque e desaparecer, mudando de identidade e protegendo-se dos seus inimigos. Você entregou-lhe o seu amigo numa bandeja! Eu fiz o meu trabalho de casa, sabe? É incrível o que se consegue descobrir em algumas horas com um pouco de magia, especialmente quando se sabe onde procurar. Ora vejamos se esta história não lhe é familiar:

"Você e Charles Morrissey compraram bilhetes para King's Cross no próprio dia 16, com partida de Edimburgo, onde ele estava a estagiar num jornal. Algures durante a viagem, encontraram-se muito casualmente com Harry Potter, embarcado no mesmo comboio sob o nome falso de James Evans. Planeavam matá-lo no comboio…"

"NÃO! Não, por favor…!" Gritou Celia.

"… mas aquele ataque veio mesmo a calhar, não foi? Cobriram muito bem as vossas pegadas, não foi?" Rosnou Kingsley, perdendo completamente o controlo.

"NÃO! Não fomos nós, juro! Por favor, acredite em mim!" Celia chorava já, assustada com a proximidade da cara enraivecida do feiticeiro à sua. "Eu nunca o magoaria!"

Kingsley colocou, sem aviso prévio, as mãos nos braços dela e abanou-a tão violentamente que Celia teve medo que acabasse por partir a cadeira e magoá-la a sério. "Ai sim? Então como é que explica que tenha sido a varinha de Harry Potter a matar Charles Morrissey?" Celia limitou-se a derramar mais lágrimas enquanto ele a voltava a chocalhar. "Hã? Aposto que tanto você como ele não sabiam que já dispomos de tecnologia mágica para determinar isso, não é? Porquê, hã? Porquê? O que aconteceu para o mudar tanto? Foi você, Celia? FOI?!"

"Não! Nós não fizemos nada! Por fa…"

"CHEGA!" Gritou Remus Lupin. "Foi para isto que me quiseste que eu estivesse presente depois de te contar o que se tinha passado Kingsley? EU NÃO QUERIA OUVIR ISTO! A Celia… Harry… Merlin!" Os olhos dele brilhavam com a raiva, e tinham passado do seu habitual tom gentil para um amarelo vivo, feroz e inumano, que gelava o sangue nas veias de Celia.

"Remus, não!" Celia abanou a cabeça veementemente, implorando com o olhar a cada um dos ocupantes da sala que a escutassem. "Eu quero um detector de mentiras, alguma coisa, vocês não podem acreditar nisto! Por favor!"

O sorriso tresloucado de Shacklebolt retorceu-se ainda mais. "Ah sim? Um detector de mentiras, não é? Pois JÁ QUE INSISTE…!" E, sem mais delongas, tirou do bolso um pequeno frasco de vidro contendo um líquido transparente, que lhe despejou pela garganta abaixo num segundo, forçando-a a fechar a boca e engolir tudo de seguida.

"Shacklebolt!" Indignou-se a Professora McGonagall.

"Os desejos do cliente são ordens!" Vociferou Kingsley, tresloucado, sem descolar os seus olhos dos de Celia. "Quero a verdade toda, puta! JÁ!" Celia pouco mais pôde fazer que encolher-se sob a fúria do possante feiticeiro.

"Minerva…" Implorou Mrs. Figg, falando pela primeira vez desde que Celia voltara naquela manhã e voltando os olhos em súplica para a austera feiticeira. "Acabe com isto, por favor, eles não estão… AH!" Gritou, uma vez que Remus Lupin se aproximara dela por detrás e lhe dera um violento safanão, impedindo-a efectivamente de acabar a frase.

"Cale-se, sua velha maldita, e deixe-a falar ou eu mato-a com as minhas próprias mãos, entendeu?!"

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Berrou a Professora McGonagall para o ar, apontando a varinha em rápida sucessão a Remus e a Kingsley, que se imobilizaram de imediato como se tivessem acabado de ser esbofeteados.

"Oh Merlin…" Murmurou Remus, incrédulo, ainda com as mãos sobre os ombros de Mrs. Figg.

"Quem foi?" Perguntou serenamente McGonagall, como se toda aquela confusão fosse uma ocorrência completamente normal.

"Patricia Stimpson…" respondeu ele, atordoado.

"Uma maldição de compulsão… aquela cabra!" Indignou-se Kingsley Shacklebolt, soltando Celia como se esta o queimasse e indo até ao centro da sala em passos pensativos. Por seu turno, Remus murmurou as suas desculpas a Mrs. Figg e soltou-a de imediato enquanto o outro raciocinava em voz alta. "Mas como é que ela conseguiu? Eu não vi a varinha dela em lado nenhum…"

"Talvez ela não precisasse da varinha para a maldição?" Perguntou Celia, aliviada por saber que os feiticeiros tinham voltado à razão.

"Em duas pessoas? Ela não tem tanto poder, nem por sombras." Respondeu Remus. "Eu conheci a Patricia na escola, andava uns anos atrás de mim. Ela é boa feiticeira, mas os poderes dela são absolutamente vulgares. Nunca chegariam sequer para lançar uma maldição sem varinha a um de nós, quanto mais aos dois!"

"E quem nos garante que aquela fosse a Patricia Stimpson?" Disparou de rompante McGonagall em tom seco.

Shacklebolt olhou-a demoradamente, como se estivesse a ponderar a hipótese, sem lhe oferecer resposta. De seguida, voltou-se para Celia. "Queira desculpar-me. Foi sem intenção." Ofereceu ele numa voz sem emoção.

Celia não disse nada, observando apenas a cena à espera do que iria acontecer a seguir.

Kingsley retomou a palavra, dirigindo-se-lhe uma vez mais. "O líquido que lhe dei é um soro da verdade. Essencialmente, é o melhor detector de mentiras que o mundo mágico possui." Fez uma pausa, como que avaliando-a. "Temos de esperar que passe, já que não há antídoto, por isso… eu gostaria de fazer-lhe algumas perguntas, se não se importasse. Tem o direito de recusar, se quiser."

Celia olhou-o nos olhos, sentindo-se mais apaziguada com o novo método de abordagem deste Kingsley Shacklebolt livre de feitiços. "Pode perguntar."

Kingsley sentou-se novamente ao lado de Mrs. Figg, assegurando-se de que a posição era inteiramente confortável antes de prosseguir com a sua conversa atribulada com a jovem.

"Muito bem. Celia, poderia fazer o favor de nos contar exactamente quais os factos em relação à morte de Charles Morrissey?"

Celia hesitou. "Por onde começo?"

"O início é geralmente o local indicado. Eu só quero perceber exactamente o que se passou."

Celia inspirou bem fundo antes de deitar o ar para fora de um modo revitalizante. Quando começou a falar, os seus olhos estavam cravados nos de Kingsley, reforçando a mensagem de veracidade.

"O Charles e eu éramos velhos amigos. Amigos de infância, de facto. Passávamos muito tempo juntos, sabíamos praticamente tudo o que havia para saber um do outro. Ao longo dos anos, eu comecei a aperceber-me de que não era só amizade. Ele também. Namorámos durante um tempo, até que um dia ele me disse que achava melhor que fôssemos só amigos.

"Fiquei mal com isso, mas nunca lhe disse nada. Eu… eu amava aquele homem, entende? Se tudo o que pudesse ter dele era amizade, então eu ficaria com isso sem pensar duas vezes, porque era melhor que perdê-lo.

"O Charles vinha de uma família humilde, mas bastante digna. Os pais tinham uma loja de mobiliário. Ardeu em 1998, pouco antes de eles morrerem. Eles ficaram destroçados, pobrezinhos. Eu gostava muito deles, sabe? De qualquer forma, como eu dizia, eles já não eram muito novos, mas mesmo assim quiseram ter outro filho. Recorreram a uma mãe de aluguer, claro, às escondidas de toda a gente. Oficialmente, o Andrew foi adoptado, mas na verdade ele é… era filho do William, o pai do Charles, e da mãe de aluguer, através de inseminação artificial. Sabem o que é?" Perguntou ela, ao ver a expressão confusa de Minerva McGonagall. Shacklebolt, no entanto, acenou-lhe para que continuasse.

"Uhm. Okay. Onde é que eu ia?" Perguntou Celia, temporariamente confusa. "Oh. Sim, claro. Desculpem. Bem, como eu dizia, houve uma pequena trapaça à justiça no que tocou ao nascimento do Andrew. O William ficou tão grato à mãe biológica dele que fez questão de incluir em testamento que, no caso de ele morrer antes do Andrew fazer 18 anos e a mulher e o filho estarem, por algum motivo, incapacitados de tomar conta dele, a custódia do Andrew seria entregue a essa mulher.

"O Charles não concordava com essa decisão do pai. Achava que a mulher era uma oportunista e que só tinha aceitado ter o Andrew por causa do dinheiro, não para ajudar como o Charles e a Carlotta pensavam. Ele ficou tão indignado que acabou por recusar uma bolsa de estudo para o estrangeiro. Uma oportunidade única, mesmo. Em vez disso, deixou-se ficar aqui a estudar e a investigar Marjorie Dursley nos seus tempos livres."

"Marjorie Dursley?" Espantou-se Mrs. Figg. "Mas essa víbora também já não vai para nova!"

Celia sorriu tristemente. "O que me diria então se eu lhe dissesse que, quando o Andrew nasceu, ela tinha acabado de fazer 33 anos?"

Os olhos de Mrs. Figg esbugalharam-se de espanto. "Céus!"

Celia deu uma pequena risadinha, mas sem nunca perder a expressão triste. "Pois. Quando eu vi a fotografia dela, pensei que fosse muito mais velha. Mesmo tendo trabalhado para o irmão mais velho dela, enquanto assistente de jardinagem, diria que era ela a mais velha se não soubesse que não."

"Essa Marjorie Dursley é irmã do Vernon Dursley, certo?" Interpôs McGonagall. "O tio de Harry Potter?"

Celia acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. "Não que eu o soubesse na altura, claro, mas sim. Também descobri isso recentemente, se é que lhe serve de algum consolo."

A Professora fez um barulho estranho com o nariz, mas não acrescentou nem contestou nada.

Celia voltou de novo a sua atenção para Kingsley, continuando com a sua história. "O Charles estava obcecado com ela. Queria provar à viva força que o que se dizia por aí era verdade."

O imponente negro franziu o sobrolho numa atitude desconfiada. "E o que é que se dizia dela, se é que podemos saber?"

Surpreendentemente, a resposta surgiu, não da boca de Celia, mas da da velha Mrs. Figg. "Nessa altura houve um grande burburinho sobre a instituição de caridade que ela suportava com a fortuna. Os Dursleys ficaram ricos quase de um dia para o outro, percebe? Claro que só podiam ser negócios escuros, dois irmãos de classe média a esbanjarem dinheiro desalmadamente do nada!

"Então a Marge Dursley adoptou uma obra de caridade para financiar. Um orfanato, na verdade. Fachada se eu alguma vez vi uma! Despediu todo o pessoal que lá estava, dizendo que eram incompetentes, e meteu lá pessoas que requeriam menos dinheiro. Ouviam-se horrores do que se passava naquela casa, que os meninos eram espancados sem misericórdia, e até… coisas piores, muito piores, meu Merlin! _Visitantes_ habituais da casa gabavam-se na rua, em plena luz do dia, como se tivessem feito algo de valor em vez de algo imundo! E aquela vaca no meio deles, com aquele sorriso indecente dela!"

Mrs. Figg parou o monólogo exaltado, ofegante e ostentando na cara enrugada o seu nojo e revolta para com a situação.

"É esse o mal desta terra, Mr. Shacklebolt. Toda a gente sabe, mas ninguém faz nada. Ficam todos de conluio, como chacais à espera do seu quinhão de carne, quando um número suficiente deles podia trazer esses crápulas à justiça. Vila hipócrita!" Exaltou-se a velha senhora, espalhando perdigotos por todo o lado, tal a sua indignação. Celia tornou a dirigir-se a Kingsley.

"Percebe agora? Percebe agora porque é que o Charlie tinha de fazer alguma coisa? Nós não podíamos arriscar o Andrew desta maneira!" Exclamou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

A Professora McGonagall conjurou um lenço antiquado de tartã e passou-lho no seu modo rígido, ignorando o som tipo buzina que a jovem emitiu ao assoar-se e voltando ao seu posto sem uma única palavra.

"Celia, desculpa, mas eu não sei se percebo o que é que isto tem a ver com o Harry." Disse Remus em tom moderado.

Celia enxugou as últimas lágrimas com a parte limpa do lenço dobrado e exalou profundamente numa tentativa de se acalmar. "Uma das pesquisas do Charlie sobre a Dursley levou-o a um contacto dela em Glasgow, e mais tarde em Edimburgo. Basicamente, encontrámos mais do que suficiente para incriminá-la e decidimos voltar para Londres o quanto antes, para falar com a agência de advogados que tratava dos casos da família dele.

"Para o William e a Carlotta, nós tínhamos ido à Escócia para recolher informação numa grande biblioteca e para falar com um especialista em psicologia, a área do curso que eu estava a tirar. Para eles, o filho era um cavalheiro que tinha de acompanhar a amiga para a proteger. Nós não os corrigimos, claro." A jovem esboçou um sorriso triste.

"Eles foram esperar-nos à estação, com o Andrew. Quem me dera que tivessem ficado em casa, meu Deus, quem me dera…" E enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, tentando conter o choro.

Remus saiu do seu lugar para se sentar na cadeira ao lado da dela. Sem pedir permissão, colocou gentilmente as mãos na cabeça dela, uma de cada lado, e guiou-a para a encostar ao seu ombro num gesto de conforto.

"A Tonks não ia gostar deste quadro…" comentou Celia o mais animadamente que podia enquanto tentava controlar a última vaga de tristeza.

Remus dirigiu-lhe um sorriso manhoso. "Isso pensas tu. Eu cá acho que, na verdade, o maior sonho dela é ter um _ménage à trois_."

O choque espantou o choro para longe de Celia, que emitiu um som algures entre uma risada e um gritinho chocado, levantando a cabeça e fitando-o com olhos esbugalhados por alguns segundos antes de conseguir falar.

"Isso é mentira." Acusou-o ela.

Remus suspirou. "Pois é. Mas um homem pode sonhar, certo?" Disse ele, piscando-lhe o olho. Agora mais calma, contudo, Celia conseguiu apreciar a manobra de diversão. Remus fizera um comentário que tinha a certeza que a espantaria para impedir que ela tivesse uma quebra emocional profunda em frente de desconhecidos, e para isso ele tinha ignorado os seus próprios sentimentos acerca do assunto em questão.

"Obrigada, Remus." Agradeceu-lhe ela sinceramente.

O sorriso que o lobisomem lhe devolveu foi genuíno, mas triste. McGonagall, essa, olhou para ele com uma expressão quase ternurenta.

"Remus, Remus… uma vez Marauder, sempre Marauder…"

"Até morrer." Confirmou ele.

Celia sorriu, apesar de não perceber a referência, e voltou os olhos para Kingsley, que se mantivera respeitosamente calado.

"Na viagem de Edimburgo para Londres, o comboio não vinha cheio. Mesmo assim, ficámos sentados em frente a um rapaz jovem, que parecia estar a dormir. Então começámos a discutir o caso da Marjorie Dursley como se ele não estivesse ali e, de repente, ele abriu os olhos, virou-se para nós com um ar muito sério e disse "_Essa mulher é uma das maiores cabras que eu alguma vez conheci_".

"Nós ficámos a olhar para ele, sem conseguir acreditar. E metemos conversa. Assim, do nada. O Charles achava que ele estava a querer enganar-nos, mas ele descreveu-a a ela e à família na perfeição. Eu não disse nada, mas pensei que ele fosse um dos rapazes mais velhos do orfanato, que tivesse sido… bem, maltratado e usado… para sexo, percebem?" Celia, tal como Mrs. Figg, parecia horrorizada com a imagem mental que as suas palavras proporcionavam.

"Acabámos por lhe contar sobre o Andrew. Ele concordou connosco, claro. Quando lhe perguntámos quem era, disse que se chamava James Evans, que ia para Londres à aventura, sem ter onde ficar nem nada. Eu achei aquilo muito estranho, estúpido até. O Charles achou que era o máximo. Há coisas nos homens que eu, por mais que tente, nunca hei-de conseguir perceber." A jovem abanou a cabeça, envolta por um momento nas recordações do amigo antes de erguer os olhos e fixar a parede do outro lado da sala.

"Falámos até o comboio chegar à estação. Ao princípio, parecia tudo normal. Vimos os pais do Charlie com o bebé, fomos ter com eles… e de repente a Carlotta caiu com um jacto de luz verde no peito. O Charles amparou-a, tirou-lhe o Andrew do colo. À nossa volta… havia pessoas a cair por todos os lados, luzes, muitas luzes. O James apareceu do nada, gritou para que saíssemos dali. O William foi atingido. O Charles estava em choque, não conseguia perceber o que se estava a passar…!

"O James também conseguia usar magia, não que eu soubesse que era magia na altura, ele contou-me depois… ele tentou levar-nos para fora da estação, mas uma parte do tecto cedeu, tapou-nos a saída. Tivemos que nos voltar, e nessa fracção de segundo… eu não me apercebi a tempo, mas um dos mascarados atacou o James, deu-lhe uma pancada na cabeça. Ele caiu ao chão, desorientado, a sangrar, e aquele… animal… tirou-lhe a varinha e apontou-a ao Charles e ao Andrew. O Charles deixou o menino cair e começou a contorcer-se com dores, o Andrew berrava no chão de uma maneira desumana, o James estava a ter dificuldades em levantar-se… eu não sabia o que fazer! Entrei em pânico…!"

Celia estava nitidamente à beira de um ataque de nervos por ter de reviver a situação e sabia que tinha de acabar a história antes que já não fosse capaz. "Corri para o Andrew, peguei-lhe ao colo, mas ele não parava de berrar… então o mascarado apontou-me a varinha e eu vi um jacto de luz verde a formar-se. O James gritou-me do chão que me afastasse, o Charles correu para mim, tirou-me o Andrew… a luz acertou-lhe.

"Eu tinha a certeza de que tudo aquilo era um pesadelo, que mais poderia ser? Eles estavam todos mortos…! O Charles caiu por cima do Andrew, e eu sabia que ele ainda estava vivo, porque ele berrava imenso, mas não o conseguia ver… o James atirou-se ao homem, lutou com ele pela varinha, acabou por o fazer desmaiar, e depois… foi tudo tão rápido, mas num momento eu estava a olhar para a cara dele e de repente estava a olhar para a do Charles, e o Charles tinha-se transformado nele… então ele lançou um feitiço ao Andrew, para lhe aliviar a dor através de uma espécie de coma até a ajuda chegar, foi o que ele me disse… e tivemos de sair dali, não havia hipótese! Ele protegeu-me, mas ainda deitou alguns abaixo mesmo assim, e depois começou a chegar ajuda… eu não sabia o que fazer… e ele levou-me para fora da estação e disse-me a verdade, que era feiticeiro e aquilo era magia, que era um atentado, que eles estavam mesmo mortos… e eu perguntei-lhe porque é que se tinha transformado no meu Charlie e ele disse que era por causa do Andrew, para a Dursley não o apanhar!

"Ele levou-me para outra parte da cidade a pé. Estava tudo caótico, havia pessoas a chorar nas ruas, o trânsito não passava… lembro-me de uma montra com um manequim horrível, e depois uma sala de espera. Deram-me alguma coisa para os nervos, acho eu… e depois vi o James a sair de um corredor, e ele disse-me que o Andrew tinha acordado mas não respondia a estímulos, e depois só me lembro de acordar numa cama nesse hospital e dele na cadeira ao lado da cama com ar perdido."

Celia tentou acalmar-se, mas as lágrimas escorriam-lhe agora livremente pela face e ela não conseguia reunir a energia para limpá-las, sequer.

"Eu consegui viver estes anos todos sem saber quem ele realmente era. Para mim, era o homem que tinha abdicado de uma vida pessoal para salvar a de um menino que mal conhecia, e por isso sempre lhe estive grata. Sempre. Mas nos últimos tempos as peças começaram a encaixar-se. Ele não queria que eu fosse trabalhar para o orfanato, não porque fosse mágico, mas por ficar em Grimmauld Place. Teve uma reacção muito estranha aos Dursleys quando foram jantar a nossa casa, a própria Petunia reparou nisso e foi falar com ele. Ele desculpou-se dizendo que tinha conhecido em tempos o sobrinho dela, Harry, e ela desde aí nunca mais o largou do pé. Por aquilo que eu vi no orfanato, o tipo de magia que ele tinha usado era raro de se ver, o devia querer dizer que ele seria um feiticeiro notável, talvez conhecido. Imaginei até que fosse um criminoso que tivesse encontrado um álibi perfeito numa nova vida. Mas quando me apercebi que tu," e olhou para Remus Lupin "conhecias Harry Potter e que eu tinha mencionado o teu nome ao James… tive uma suspeita, e eu tinha de confirmá-la, entendes? Quando vi a foto, soube logo. Eu não sei onde ele está agora, mas o vosso Harry está vivo."

Kingsley aproximou-se dela com uma taça conjurada contendo uma poção cujo recipiente original era uma pequena garrafa que retirara do bolso. "Obrigado, Celia. Beba isto, vai ajudá-la a relaxar. Peço desculpa por não lha ter dado antes, mas anula os efeitos do soro da verdade. Isso, beba…" Afastou-se dela e olhou para a parede, pensativo, enquanto o calmante fazia efeito. "Sabe, Celia, soubemos hoje que o seu amigo foi sepultado no cemitério de honra às vítimas, sob o nome fictício do Harry, James Evans. Vamos tratar de rectificar a placa, claro. Talvez queira visitá-lo quando o transladarmos para junto dos pais?"

Celia acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso cansado. "Posso ter um momento a sós?" Pediu ela fracamente.

Os ocupantes da sala nada disseram, saindo em silêncio em direcção à cozinha e fechando a porta atrás de si. Celia levantou-se da sua cadeira e arrastou os pés até ao velho sofá, onde se deixou cair, abraçando uma das almofadas decorativas enquanto deixava que o cansaço e as lágrimas a vencessem por completo.

"Charles…"

**N/A:** Custou mas foi. Aqui está a segunda parte do capítulo.

Espero que tudo tenha feito sentido. Pobre Celia, pobre Charles, pobre Andrew, pobre Harry. O que vale é que a história ainda não terminou, e as minhas maldades (e bondades) também não! xD

A partir de agora, os updates são capazes de demorar ainda mais que o normal, já que eu vou – com alguma sorte, é claro – entrar para a Universidade, e provavelmente não terei tanto tempo disponível. Não é segredo para ninguém que eu escrevo muito devagar e mesmo assim preciso de estar inspirada, mas posso garantir que vou acabar esta história…

Nem que tenha de continuar a escrevê-la até 2050! :-O

Já sabem que eu gosto de comentários certo? E eu sei que anda gente escondida por aí, não adianta fingir :-)

**COMENTEM E FIQUEM BEM! xD**


	15. Perseguido!

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**CAPÍTULO CATORZE**

**Reino Unido, 2003**

O dia não se iniciara nublado mas, de algum modo, um nevoeiro gelado tinha-se instalado sobre a cidade de Londres, obrigando a agasalhos reforçados. O jovem desanimou ao pensar no caminho que tinha de percorrer – a pé ainda por cima – até chegar ao seu destino.

E, para dar cor à pintura, ele nem sequer sabia bem que destino era esse. As indicações que aquela inesperada carta lhe tinha dado eram extremamente vagas.

Praguejou ao virar para Cockspur Street. Um acidente obstruía tanto as vias como o passeio do lado esquerdo, aquele onde se encontrava. Como se isso não bastasse, o outro passeio estava repleto de curiosos que se acotovelavam na tentativa de ver o que se passara. Suspirou em desagrado. Odiava sentir-se indefeso, e no meio de uma multidão era sempre mais difícil escapar a um ataque. Não havia solução. Se tentasse passar delicadamente, seria muito complicado escapar àquela massa de abutres famintos. A única solução era correr.

Rápido, à bruta e sem olhar para trás.

Sem pensar duas vezes, disparou em direcção ao bando de abutres famintos por uma cena chocante, derrubando um rapaz pouco mais novo do que ele logo no primeiro impacto e empurrando uns quantos uns contra os outros violentamente. À sua volta, as gentes praguejavam e gritavam, alguns aparentemente convencidos de que vários delinquentes tinham iniciado um arrastão. Não lhes prestou atenção e continuou a correr. A saída daquela massa formidável estava já muito perto quando sentiu um puxão na roupa, subtil mas o suficiente para o fazer tropeçar – e foi nesse milésimo de segundo que percebeu que não estava sozinho entre Muggles. Não havia nenhum feiticeiro no seu campo de visão, disso ele tinha a certeza, e as gentes à sua volta estavam demasiado assustadas para se atreverem a meter-se com uma pessoa em fuga rápida. E foi quando recomeçou a correr após essa infinitésima pausa que os viu.

Dois Devoradores da Morte num telhado um prédio à sua frente. Com as varinhas apontadas na sua direcção.

Sem pensar duas vezes, mudou de rumo, projectando-se directamente para dentro do perímetro de segurança do acidente, levando atrás de si as fitas que o delimitavam. Com um pequeno movimento do seu pulso, a varinha caiu-lhe na mão, erguendo um feitiço do escudo invisível à sua volta ("_Protego!_") e sentiu, mais do que viu, os raios de luz a aproximarem-se de si pelas costas. Sem parar de correr, empurrou um dos polícias que tomavam conta da ocorrência no local, fazendo-o cair ao chão mesmo a tempo de ver passar por cima de si um jacto de luz verde, facilmente identificável como sendo a Maldição da Morte. Um dos colegas não teve tanta sorte, e o rapaz nada pôde fazer a não ser vê-lo dobrar-se sobre si próprio e contorcer-se no chão sob o efeito da Maldição Cruciatus.

À sua volta, soaram gritos de pânico e a multidão acotovelou-se e tropeçou sobre si própria na ânsia de escapar daquela luta surreal e assustadora. Os bons instintos do jovem diziam-lhe que devia parar e socorrer aquelas pessoas que, sem culpa nenhuma, se tinham acabado por achar no meio de uma disputa que não lhes dizia respeito; no entanto, a razão gritava mais alto para correr, sair dali o quanto antes e salvar-se a si próprio e a eles antes que o cenário se transformasse num massacre.

Saltando por cima do _capot_ de um dos automóveis acidentados e, desviando-se da ambulância, que tentava tirar dali os feridos do acidente de viação e pedir mais paramédicos para assistirem no socorro às novas vítimas antes que fosse tarde de mais, largou a correr pelo outro passeio na direcção do Tamisa, ansioso por que os seus perseguidores mordessem o isco e o seguissem. Correu até ao final da rua e virou à esquerda, escapando por um triz a um jacto de luz roxa que lhe trouxe um _flash_ de lembranças dolorosas. Dava agora graças aos céus por ter optado por uma vida activa – se tivesse relaxado e cedido ao ócio não teria sequer tido a hipótese de deixar o local após aperceber-se de que estava a ser seguido.

O coração caiu-lhe aos pés quando se apercebeu de onde estava. A coluna de Nelson e os quatro leões que guardavam simbolicamente Trafalgar Square erguiam-se diante de si, e ele sabia muito bem que numa batalha em campo aberto e em desvantagem numérica seria presa fácil para os Devoradores da Morte. Mas ele pertencia à casa de Gryffindor, afinal – e leão que se preze domina o medo e desafia a razão quando tudo parece perdido.

Num _sprint_ avassalador, estava no meio da praça, os turistas olhando-o, primeiro espantados, depois incrédulos e, finalmente, assim que os primeiros jactos começaram a voar na sua direcção, aterrorizados. Não parou para pensar quantas vidas se iriam perder hoje por sua causa – há já muito tempo que deixara de as contar, numa tentativa de preservar a sua sanidade mental, mas isso não fazia com que sofresse menos por cada inocente que via morrer por culpa sua.

As mudanças de ritmo, mesmo com a adrenalina em alta e um corpo em razoável forma, estavam já a fazer efeito sobre si. Nunca tinha corrido tanto tão depressa em toda a sua vida, mesmo durante a segunda guerra, mas sabia que não podia parar para descansar, pois no momento em que o fizesse passaria a ser um homem morto.

Encontrava-se já na outra ponta da praça quando foi distraído por um som aflitivo e voltou ligeiramente a cabeça para ver do que se tratava. Do seu lado direito, um pouco atrás de si, jazia uma mulher jovem, claramente morta; ao seu lado, num carrinho tombado, um bebé de colo chorava desalmadamente, como se se tivesse apercebido do destino da mãe, ou talvez apenas por causa de toda a confusão que se instalara. Sentiu o coração apertar-se por um momento, revendo-se na criança e vendo na mãe caída a sua, e foi só quando o feitiço contactou com as suas pernas e um murro violento no peito o fez cair redondo no chão que se apercebeu do quão fatal aquela distracção sentimental tinha sido.

À sua volta ouviu os distintivos estampidos indicadores da materialização de seres mágicos e percebeu que estava perdido. Quando viu a face aristocrática de Lucius Malfoy sorrindo-lhe maliciosamente, entendeu que tudo aquilo não passara de um jogo do gato e do rato montado de forma a atraí-lo àquele local, de acordo com o simbolismo sardónico que era característico de Lord Voldemort e dos seus seguidores – pois porque teriam eles efectuado tamanha perseguição quando uma simples materialização à sua frente o teria apanhado desprevenido e arrumado com o assunto de uma vez por todas? Porque não acabar com ele antes que desse conta da sua presença? Para tais perguntas havia uma só resposta, e uma que não lhe agradava nem um bocadinho.

A verdade é que nunca pensara que o inimigo se recuperasse tão depressa. Cometera, afinal, o mesmo erro que o seu adversário. Subestimara Riddle tal como Riddle o havia subestimado no passado e, tal como Riddle antes de si, ia agora pagar caro por esse erro.

Levantou-se, sem fazer menção de apontar a varinha a ninguém. Os olhos gelados de Malfoy penetraram os seus com tal dureza que, por momentos, sentiu-se levado para um lugar longínquo e trespassado por facas de gumes afiados, lenta e requintadamente. Mas o momento depressa passou, e lembrou-se de que havia peixe muito mais graúdo a apanhar agora que tudo recomeçara de novo. Tinha apenas de se livrar dos Devoradores da Morte que o rodeavam como chacais famintos de roda da presa, avaliando qual o melhor naco de carne e desejando-o para si.

"Mr. Potter. Que _honra_." As palavras de Malfoy eram tão gélidas quanto o seu olhar. Seria possível, inclusive, dizer que o interregno de guerra o tornara mentalmente instável, mais perigoso do que alguma vez fora enquanto servira o seu mestre por interesse e não devoção como era agora o caso. Permaneceu calado, tentando ganhar tempo.

"Nada a dizer, meu caro Harry? Vejo que os anos te trataram bem. Imagino que serias parecido com o teu amado pai… caso ele tivesse vivido até chegar à tua idade, claro." O sorriso estampado na face pálida e altiva era o mais malicioso que Harry alguma vez vira, incluindo o do próprio Lord Voldemort.

Os olhos de Lucius semicerraram-se e o jovem sentiu o círculo de Devoradores da Morte cerrar-se mais em seu torno, como se tivessem medo que escapasse. Mesmo na posse de uma varinha, sabia que as hipóteses de escapar eram remotas. Estava cercado por todos os lados, e se tentasse desmaterializar-se, fugir ou lutar seria abatido antes mesmo de ter tempo de mover os olhos.

"Mas que é isto?" Soou a voz calmamente venenosa do patriarca dos Malfoy. "Perdeu a língua, Mr. Potter? Ou talvez se julgue demasiado importante para falar connosco? Talvez ache que nada lhe pode tocar, julga-se invencível… mas que humildes estamos nós!" No reflexo das íris geladas, Harry distingiu a loucura que dominava Malfoy pela primeira vez nesse dia.

"O que querem de mim?" Perguntou finalmente, embora já soubesse há muito a resposta.

Os olhos trespassaram-no com a violência de punhais. "Que queremos nós? Ora, vingança, meu caro! Certamente até a tua cabecinha inteligente consegue reconhecer o que tal é?"

Harry levantou a cabeça como que em desafio. Na verdade, porém, procurava algo que pudesse voltar o jogo a seu favor, um Devorador distraído, uma abertura maior no círculo, um qualquer factor externo, qualquer coisa. "Então porque não se juntou Riddle a nós se é de vingança que estamos a falar? Certamente ele terá mais contas que ajustar comigo do que todos vocês juntos!"

O estalo que Lucius Malfoy lhe pregou na cara foi tão forte que o enviou de lado para o chão, onde embateu com tal velocidade que por momentos ficou sem ar.

"Mas que espertos que nós somos! O nosso Senhor tem contas a ajustar contigo sim, Potter, mas eu tenho permissão para ajustar as minhas primeiro. Ou talvez te tenhas esquecido do que fizeste ao meu filho?"

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se de espanto da sua posição no chão. Draco Malfoy tinha sido morto durante a guerra durante um raid a um esconderijo de Devoradores da Morte por parte da Ordem da Fénix. A Ordem tinha permissão para matar por parte do Ministério, mas era do conhecimento geral que apenas a utilizava em casos extremos; porém, isso não impedira que, quando Draco se protegera usando o corpo de Harry como escudo, impedindo que disparassem feitiços contra ele, um dos membros mais jovens da Ordem tivesse decidido arriscar e proferido a Maldição da Morte contra o seu jovem líder. A Harry não restara outra opção senão lutar com Draco para fugir à mira da maldição, mas nunca fora sua intenção de que o outro jovem fosse abatido por ela.

Harry voltou ao presente com um puxão de cabelos capaz de fazer gritar o mais valentão dos rapazes. "A morte do Draco foi um acidente; sabes disso tão bem como eu, Malfoy!"

Um pontapé nas costas fê-lo calar-se. Os Devoradores da Morte podiam detestar todos os Muggles que quisessem, mas conseguiam magoar alguém sem magia muito mais competentemente que muitos deles.

A fúria irracional de Lucius Malfoy fez com que os seus olhos brilhassem com demência. "Acidente? _Acidente?_ Empurraste o meu filho para a frente daquela maldição! Foste _tu_ que o mataste! _Avada-!_"

Uma mão surgida do nada fez Lucius interromper-se tão repentinamente como se tivesse sido posto sob a Maldição Imperius. Seguindo a direcção de onde vinha, Harry deparou-se com a face que odiava acima de todas, exceptuando Voldemort.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

A figura tresloucada da mais fiel servidora de Tom Riddle tinha ganho uma espécie de requinte malvado com o passar dos anos. Embora ainda longe de ser a linda mulher que fora antes de Azkaban, Bellatrix exercia agora uma espécie de poder hipnotizante no meio da sua insanidade. Lentamente, a feiticeira aproximou-se dele, apertando-lhe o queixo com força e forçando-o assim a levantar-se com um gesto ao mesmo tempo suave e firme da sua mão. O sorriso que lhe agraciou os lábios fez com que Harry a quisesse punir ainda mais pelo que tinha feito ao padrinho, mas não conseguiu sequer abrir a boca para vocalizar o seu desprezo por ela. Era como se o seu corpo estivesse a agir contra a sua vontade.

"Harry Potter. Que _prazer _voltar a ver-te." Murmurou ela com desprezo, e mesmo acima do ruído causado pela multidão de Muggles que tentava interromper a cena ou fugia apavorada de alguns Devoradores da Morte que não tinham formado o círculo em torno de Harry, ele conseguia ouvi-la tão claramente como se estivessem a sós numa sala silenciosa. Bellatrix largou-lhe o queixo e circundou-o, qual abutre sobrevoando um cadáver antes de descer e debicá-lo em fúria.

"Surpreende-me que saibas que o Senhor das Trevas vive, Potter. Acaso terás algum informador? Ou apenas essa tua sorte insuportável?"

A língua de Harry desprendeu-se finalmente. Voltando a cara para fitar a feiticeira nos olhos, respondeu com o maior tom de desprezo que conseguiu. "Não, nada disso. O que eu tenho é o dom da adivinhação. Sabes que vai chover amanhã, _Bella?_"

O corpo de Bellatrix estremeceu com fúria mal contida. "Rapazola insolente!" Cuspiu ela. "Como te atreves a fazer pouco de mim? Podia fazer-te em fanicos aqui à minha frente. Podia esventrar-te aqui mesmo e rir-me na tua cara enquanto morresses. É isso que queres, uma morte pública? Tenho a certeza de que o meu Senhor terá muito gosto em proporcionar-te uma! Ou talvez deva fechar os olhos ao que Lucius fizer e deixar que ele te torture até os teus miolos fritarem? Hã, Potter? Que me dizes?"

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, aparentando mais valentia que a que realmente sentia. "Ora, Bellatrix, se não te conhecesse diria que te tinha crescido aí um coração algures. Assim sou forçado a concluir que Azkaban te afectou mais do que mesmo eu supunha."

A cara branca de Bellatrix avermelhou de raiva. "_Crucio!_"

Harry caiu de joelhos, momentaneamente cego com tanta dor, e a Devoradora da Morte aproveitou a oportunidade para se ajoelhar junto a ele e sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido. "Se te portares bem, vou ter cuidado com estas quando me encontrar novamente com os teus amiguinhos. Sabes a quem me refiro, não sabes? Shacklebolt, a velha McGonagall… os teus adorados Weasleys e a Granger – oh, esqueci-me, ela é uma Weasley, sabias disso? É pena que nunca mais os vás ver na vida, não é, Harry?" Levantou a varinha, cancelando a maldição que lançara sobre ele e deixando-o a arfar com os olhos fixos no chão.

"Oh… esqueci-me de uma. Como pude eu? A tua querida amiga Celia também não me vai escapar, _Harryzinho!_" Cacarejou ela. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo e aterrorizado.

"Como sabes… da Celia?" Perguntou com a voz arquejante.

Bellatrix dirigiu-lhe um esgar maldoso e insano. "Digamos que se alguma vez voltasses ao sítio onde enterraste o Muggle Morrissey, irias deparar-te com um corpo a mais. O nome Patricia Stimpson diz-te alguma coisa, Potter?"

Harry dirigiu-lhe um olhar de incompreensão, fazendo o esgar alargar-se na boca de Bellatrix.

"Stimpson era uma Inominável, chefe de uma equipa encarregue de investigar a tua morte juntamente com os Aurors do teu querido Shacklebolt." Os olhos de Harry traíram o horror que sentia perante aquela revelação. "Sim, meu caro, eu tenho informação directamente do Ministério, e vou conseguir voltá-lo todo a favor do Senhor das Trevas sem que os papalvos se apercebam de nada. Entendes agora? Morrer neste momento é uma opção de caridade para ti. Para quê lutar?" Perguntou ela, fingindo uma expressão inocente que lhe ficava horrivelmente mal.

"Oh, mas eu não vou sem luta, _Bella_. Nem sonhes!" Rugiu Harry, enfurecido. Os Devoradores da Morte em torno dos dois apertaram ainda mais o círculo, encurralando-o lá dentro com a louca criminosa. Antes que ela pudesse responder, porém, Lucius avançou de varinha em riste, apontando para o peito de Harry e este sentiu algo dentro do seu bolso a queimá-lo. O mais dissimuladamente que podia, foi aproximando a mão, sabendo que se tratava da carta que tinha recebido a dizer-lhe que desse um passeio por Londres. Teria o remetente estabelecido um período para que a carta ardesse? Com a sorte dele, não se admirava mesmo nada. Entretanto, Lucius esboçou um sorriso escarninho, olhos a brilhar com maldade.

"_Sectumsempra!_"

O tórax de Harry foi cortado em dois e o ar começou a faltar-lhe. Em desespero, agarrou a carta em chamas no seu bolso, como se dela dependesse a sua vida. E de seguida… uma sensação familiar debaixo do umbigo. Um botão de transporte.

Ao chegar ao seu destino, o único pensamento que ocorreu a Harry antes de perder os sentidos foi de que nunca na sua vida se sentira tão contente por ver Severus Snape.

**N/A: **Olá gente! Peço imensa desculpa pela demora, mas não tenho tido tempo para escrever, com a faculdade e tudo =S. Bem sei que o capítulo é curto, mas foi o melhor que consegui fazer para não vos deixar à espera até sabe Deus quando!

Por favor, **COMENTEM**, gente. Um grande beijo e até ao próximo capítulo!


	16. Conclusão: Sentidos

**Nota:** Infelizmente, nada disto me pertence. Harry Potter ™ e todas as personagens e locais fictícios relacionados com a sua história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, pelo que nenhum proveito monetário está a ser tirado desta história e qualquer infracção aos direitos de autor é completamente acidental.

**INTERLÚDIO: Sentido**

A primeira coisa de que Harry se apercebeu foi da escuridão imensa e anómala que o envolvia como se fosse um véu, cegando-o, restringindo-o e libertando-o ao mesmo tempo. Por momentos, perguntou-se por que razão a escuridão era absoluta, não deixando margem de manobra ou fio orientador que servisse de guia, uma passagem para um mundo de cores, mais normal.

Estaria cego?

A ideia provou ser difícil de superar e Harry, nervoso pela primeira vez desde que se apercebera da situação em que se encontrava, debateu-se em busca de algo, alguma coisa que, por mais ínfima que fosse, provasse que tal ideia era absurda. Afinal, possuía outros sentidos que não a visão, e nenhum deles lhe dava qualquer indicação nesse sentido.

Aliás, para dizer a verdade, nenhum deles lhe dava qualquer indicação em sentido algum, pois todos se encontravam presentemente tão inactivos quanto a sua visão.

De alguma forma, tal ideia pareceu consolá-lo. Talvez os seus sentidos se encontrassem em estado inerte por não haver nada a percepcionar. Ou talvez, pensou, rindo-se mentalmente de si próprio, ele fosse apenas, como afirmara um célebre filósofo, uma mente desprovida de corpo e à mercê dos jogos de ilusão de um qualquer deus omnipotente?

Ou quiçá estivesse morto. Tal hipótese parecia-lhe infinitamente mais verosímil que a anterior, especialmente considerando que ele era, de facto, Harry Potter, e a sua vida nunca faria, pensou sarcasticamente, sentido nenhum sem que um qualquer ditador megalómano ou aspirante a tal fizesse dele o seu alvo preferencial.

"… os Po…!"

Que fora aquilo? Ia jurar que tinha ouvido algo. Uma voz masculina, mais precisamente. Não só isso, mas a voz, embora ténue e muito ao longe, era-lhe ligeiramente familiar, como se pertencesse a alguém com quem convivera frequentemente no passado mas que não via há algum tempo. Pena que não se lembrasse do seu dono.

_Que disparate._ Insurgiu-se uma pequena vozinha dentro da sua mente, uma vozinha estranhamente parecida com a da sua amiga Hermione. Como estaria Hermione? _Agora andas a ouvir vozes, é? Enfrenta a realidade, rapaz. Foste apanhado pela Bellatrix e ela fritou-te os miolos de vez. Mais nada. Dorme mas é._

Bellatrix. A assassina de Sirius. Será que ela o tinha mesmo torturado até à loucura? Mas isso era impossível. A última vez que a tinha visto tinha sido há anos! Ou não?

_Para além de louco, estás amnésico. Que ironia._

"Hermione" era capaz de ter razão. Harry lembrou-se, num flash estonteante, do seu encontro com Bellatrix e os restantes Devoradores da Morte em Trafalgar Square. Que lhes tinha acontecido? Estariam ainda a torturá-lo? Só podia ser isso. Estava a ser torturado com tanta ferocidade que o seu corpo ultrapassara o limiar da dor e ele enlouquecera.

Se bem que, na verdade, nunca pensara que a loucura fosse tão lúcida. Sim, isso era estranho. Muito estranho.

"Vamos Potter!"

Vamos? Vamos onde? Com quem? Quem estava a falar?

_Já te esqueceste? Tu estás louco, Harry._

Não, não podia estar louco. Mesmo uma pessoa louca tinha uma percepção das coisas. E que tinha ele?

Nada.

Nem uma réstia de percepção.

_Para além da voz._

Mas se não era loucura, o que era?

"POTTER!"

_Vida, Harry._

Abriu os olhos e inspirou com uma força que não sabia possuir, sendo imediatamente acometido de um acesso de tosse profundo que lhe mareou a visão. Por entre as lágrimas, contudo, discerniu a silhueta do seu benfeitor, o homem que lhe tinha salvo a vida incontáveis vezes sem lhe pedir nada em troca, pois para ele aquela era uma dívida que estava a ser saldada tarde demais.

"Bem-vindo de volta, Mr. Potter."

**N/A:** Peço desculpa pelo grande intervalo de tempo sem actualizações, mas a inspiração para esta história evaporou-se nestes últimos meses.

Quanto à actualização em si, bem sei que não é um capítulo, mas este interlúdio é algo que eu sempre tive planeado desde que defini o caminho que a história deveria tomar. Tinha receio de escrevê-lo porque é fácil cair no exagero ou melodrama em introspecções como esta. O vosso feedback dir-me-á se fui bem conseguida ou não, por isso não se esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam.

Com alguma sorte, conseguirei ter o próximo capítulo pronto no próximo mês. Até lá, fiquem bem!


End file.
